


Previous Consorts

by King_of_Dorne



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Daenerys is Queen, Daenerys is very jealous, Dany is possessive over Jon., F/M, Jealousy, Jon and Dany have children, Jon is king, Memories, Pregnancy, Sansa and Gendry are married, Sex, Smut, They have a son called "Ned", Unrequited Love, bastard son, love rivals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 58,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_Dorne/pseuds/King_of_Dorne
Summary: Three years after the Great War has ended. Jon and Daenerys have become King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Three years of peace and prosperity in Westeros, the future looks bright for more years to come. But when life-changing secrets and previous consorts come into play, can Jonerys' love triumph?





	1. Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic ever, let me know what you thought in the comments, I'll try to update frequently, Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of being jealous, the Queen decides to let her King know his place.

Daenerys barged through the door of their bedroom letting out a deep sigh of frustration, Jon followed her in, rocking and cradling their baby boy, Daemon.

Jon was smiling with a smugness. "Dany, will you calm down?" Jon chuckled at seeing his beautiful wife so enraged.

Daenerys turned around and looked at him right in the eye, a look on her face that would cut a man in two. "You expect me to be calm....while I have to sit back....and be forced to watch half the ladies in that courtroom .....constantly flirt with my husband.....and right in front of me to be known!" Daenerys' shouting had awoken Daemon who started to cry quietly into Jon's shoulder.

"Ssshhhhh, it's alright little man, Mama's just...a bit upset." Jon kissed his son on the head rocking and cradling him back to sleep.

Daenerys smiled inwardly at how caring Jon was as a father. "Give him to me, it's time for his feed".

Jon handed the sleeping Daemon into his wife's hands. "Will there be enough left me for me? Jon gave her a playful wink.

Daenerys narrowed her eyes at Jon, tutted and rolled her eyes up to heaven and walked to the sofa by their fireplace carrying Daemon in her arms.

Jon walked into their bedroom to get changed into his evening clothes. They had just had a very long day, they held a festival, to celebrate today as it marked their third year as King and Queen of Westeros

Three years have passed since the Great War had ended, the Night King and the Army of the Dead finally and completely defeated, thanks to Bran, who sacrificed himself to ensure victory,

Euron Greyjoy killed in an ambush at Pyke by the hands of his nephew Theon, who also perished in the battle.

And finally Cersei who rather than face justice for her endless crimes...took her own life and the life of her unborn child by plunging Widow's Wail into her stomach despite Jaime and Tyrion trying to make her see reason.

All the violence during the Great War very nearly destroyed the Seven Kingdoms, but eventually the heroes overcame the darkness and restored order to the world.

On the sofa, Daenerys slides her golden-embodied ruby-onyx silk dress off her shoulders and opened her blouse revealing her breasts to feed her baby boy.

Daenerys loved feeding Daemon, it gave her a real sense of privacy in pleasurable silence, just her and her beloved child cooing quietly in her arms.

She laughs when he coughs drinking a little bit too much of her milk. "Oh my sweet little dragon." Daemon laughs when she calls him her nickname for him.

She smiles and kisses him on the cheek, does up her blouse and carries her son to his crib, smiling and cradling him in her arms along the way.

She hums a lullaby and rocks Daemon to sleep. She kisses him on his forehead and gently lays him in the crib and pulls the blanket over him, she kisses him on the forehead again before leaving to speak with Jon.

She gently rubs her chest, sore from Daemon who has recently started nipping with his teeth on her breasts,"his father's son indeed." She thought to herself with a blushful grin.

Jon has removed his black and red armour which has the Targaryen and Stark sigils carved into it, he places his cloak that has the Stark colours, grey and light green on the chair beside his study table and places a black night cloak on.

He checks in on his and Daenerys' first born daughter in the room beside the nursery where Daemon sleeps. Jon approaches the crib where the three and a half year old child is sleeping "Little Rhaeanna" Jon strokes some of the silver hair out of his daughters face. Rhaeanna was named after a combination of Jon and Daenerys' mothers- Rhaella and Lyanna.

Jon thinks to himself just how far he has come within the last few years of his life, never had he once thought he would marry the love of his life, blossomed their relationship with beautiful children, and he certainly didn't think he would become King of the Seven Kingdoms.

He tucks Rhaeanna in and gives her a small peck on the cheek before leaving the room silently.

Daenerys enters her bed chambers awaiting Jon, she pours herself a glass of her favourite wine and gulps it down in one go, trying to soothe some of her frustration.

Jon enters the chamber and sees Daenerys by the balcony. She turns to face him, hands clasped together, face calm and stern, back straightened, just like the fierce Queen she is. Jon curses under his breath, knowing all too well whenever she is in this stature when they are alone, an argument is soon about to break out.

"Dany..I'm very tired and I know you're tired too so whatever you about to moan about will you please just...."

"I'll moan...about whatever I want Jon, I am the Queen after all. A queen who's ladies have the gall to practically attempt to advance on her husband in full view of the court....and of ME."

Jon pours himself a glass, Gods knows he'll fucking need it. "Seven hells Dany, it's just playful banter, they no full well not to cross you."

Daenerys sits down on her chair. "Yet they have no problem trying to get a rise out of me... You seem to be....very calm..about this....about them being around you all the time."

Jon sits down in the chair across from her. "And what exactly are you suggesting? That I am having them whore around me in our chambers when we're not together?"

Daenerys looks at Jon as if he had just slapped her right across the face. "No Jon....I would never...accuse you of that."

Jon kneels down at Daenerys and takes her hand in his. "Good. Because I would never betray your trust, because you are my wife, my queen, the mother of my children, and I love you Dany."

He kisses her hand, and stands her up with him. Daenerys smiles lovingly at Jon, they both kiss each other passionately, her hands in his hair, his hands on her waist. Until she interrupts with a gasp.

"Wait."

Jon looks at Daenerys confused. "What did Lady Elenea Glover mean about your "precious times" together"?

Jon threw his head back in frustration. "I bedded her...ONCE...on the night of my coronation night as King in the North...LONG before I met you. We both had a bit too much to drink..."

Daenerys steps away from Jon shocked. "You never told me about this!"

"Because it doesn't fuckin' matter!"

"You BEDDED her!" Daenerys could feel the dragon burning in her insides with rage.

"Daenerys..do you seriously expect me to name ALL the women I have known before we met each other"?

Daenerys looked as if she was about to murder Jon.

"And I don't know why you are getting so worked up about previous lovers. You never told me about that Tyroshi sell-sword you knew back in Meereen. Tyrion did after a few drinks!"

Daenerys glares at Jon, clenching her teeth. "That was BEFORE we got married Jon, we are THREE YEARS into our marriage tonight. And only now...are you telling me you have known other women apart from Ygritte."

Jon looked dumbfounded at his wife. "Daenerys, yes I have known other women...but I have not loved them like I love you."

Daenerys had a sad expression on her face, tears glistening in her eyes. She turns away from Jon not letting him see her sorrow.

"Dany.... sweetheart, it's our anniversary night....please don't spoil it." Jon pleaded with Daenerys.

"It's already been spoiled" her voice shaky with emotion.

Daenerys walks out of her chambers and out into the hallway. Jon walked out to the balcony, rubbing his face in confusion. He started brooding, something he had rarely done in his last three years of bliss. He poured another glass of wine for himself and started swallowing it slowly. He opened his gown to the let the cool breeze at his chest. Then sighed out in anger.

  
A few more minutes passed and the bedroom door opened again. He turned around expecting to see Daenerys crying or seething at him in anger. Instead....air had left his lungs.

Dany had changed out of her black and red dress and into one of her crimson-emerald Meereenese silk gowns, with cutouts in certain parts of the dress, revealing her curvy hips, shapely thighs, rounded arse, and especially..the plump..juicy..pale breasts that Jon loved to dine on.

Her braided hair had all been taken out, her milky river of hair sprawled over her shoulders and down her backside. She had a devilish smile on her face, and she slowly walked over to the King, hands on her hips, swaying from side to side, legs crossing from one to the other.

Jon frozen in place, could only watch in torment.

"Are you alright Jon?" Daenerys placed a hand on her chest in mock concern.

"You look..very.....tense." She began sliding her fingers down the valley between her large breasts.

Jon opened his mouth but no words came out. Eventually he came out with. "Dany....I thought....you were."

Daenerys placed a finger on Jon's lips silencing him. "Sssssshhhhhh......you were right, and I was wrong my love. It doesn't matter who we've had in the past. What matters is that we're here together....forever."

Daenerys wrapped her arms around Jon's neck and went to work kissing him on his face, lips, neck and chest.

Jon's breathing had increased and he lifted Dany of the ground, her legs wrapped around his waist, his hands supporting her ass and thighs as he walked over to the bed to have his way.

Dany pushed herself off him, and threw him on the bed, before Jon could respond in any way, Daenerys vaulted onto his lap. He tried to reach for her, but she pushed him back down.

"Lay down.....my King....it's time for your feed now." She wickedly smiled at her husband.

Jon would gladly submit himself to this heavenly torture, so he laid on his back whilst Dany ravaged his entire body in love bites, anywhere and everywhere she could, she left her mark, claiming him as her own.

"Dany......ohhhhhhh Dannnyyy!" Daenerys was pleased with herself. She then started rocking her hips against his incredibly hard cock. Jon shifted off the bed not able to take anymore but Daenerys stronger than she lets on, pushed him back down again.

"If you can't keep your hands to yourself.....I'm afraid...I'll have to bind them to the bedpost." Jon looked up in shock at his vixen wife.

To add more cruelty to this game, she started playing with herself, grabbing her breasts, pinching and squeezing her nipples, her head thrown back in her own ecstasy, low mewling sounds escaping her lips.

Then her hand reached for her folds and that was it.

Jon lunged himself at her consuming her in a desperate kiss of passion.

Dany plunged her weight in his torso. "I warned you."

She ripped a part of his gown and wrapped his wrists around the bedpost. Jon looked at Daenerys with such bewilderment.

"Daenerys........if you do not........let me out of these binds.........I swear by the Old Gods and the New...........I will scream at the top of my lungs. Jon spat out of his clenched teeth.

Daenerys smirked at her prisoner. "Oh I fully intend to have you screaming tonight my husband." Jon narrowed his eyes at her, she let out an evil cackle.

Once again she went through with her plan to make her point known until Jon was literally begging her for relief until he couldn't take it anymore.

"OHHHH FOR FUCK'S SAKE......DANY!" Jon roared at Daenerys who just blinked innocently.

"Dany.........I can't......I can't.....I need to...." Daenerys kissed down his scar-ridden chest.

"Yes...Jon....tell me what you want." Jon fed up not wanting to say it....but willing to just to end this nonsense.

"Seven Hells! Dany.............I want..........to fuck you!............I want.........to put........my cock inside....you!"

Daenerys smiled wickedly again, she started stroking Jon down below.

"Tell me true sweet husband........who makes you feel this way?"

Jon gasping in short pants. "Yooo...... You..."

"Sorry, Jon....I couldn't quite hear you....please repeat?" She stroked him harder and faster.

He was about to answer again...until he heard loud footsteps outside the chambers.....to his horror....he realised the bedroom door was WIDE OPEN, and the person walking by.......

Elenea Glover.

Wide-eyed Jon looked back at Daenerys, who had a huge victory grin on her face, Jon knew this was no coincidence.

"Are you actually fucking serious right now?" Jon asked through clenched teeth.

Dany couldn't help but giggle at Jon's annoyance at this. "I'm just making love to my husband what's so wrong with that?" She asked kissing him on the lips.

"Maybe having the whole castle know by having the door wide open?" Jon asked whilst Dany was kissing him.

Daenerys lightly shrugged at Jon. "The whole castle already knows, when they hear their Queen scream and moan as their King fucks her, and fucks her good." Dany whispered into his ear biting on it wh it got a reaction from Jon if the hardness under Dany's thigh was any indication.

"I can't help but ponder whether you true about wanting this, or just as a means of spiting Elenea." Jon asked her.

Dany flustered and panicked. "I was putting her in her place, letting her know she has no claim on your heart or soul, that claim belongs to me and only me...but..but you know I love you Jon, of course I want this." She said incredulously. 

"No, Dany I don't think you do." Jon sighed sadly. 

Daenerys was dumbfounded, she placed her hands on Jon's face looking into his eyes. "J-Jon." 

"Let me go, Daenerys." Dany did what she was told and freed Jon from his bonds around the bedpost.

Jon sat up and Dany sat on his lap. "Jon, don't be ridiculous you know I love you." 

Jon looked from his wife. "Perhaps." 

Dany shook her head in disbelief at Jon. 

"Maybe you could show me just how much you love me." Job looked back and smirked at Dany who breathed a sigh of relief and quickly went to work kissing her husband who flipped them over so he was on top and she at the bottom.

Jon halted the kissing to Dany's confusion and dismay. "Although what you did to me was cruel, binding me to the bedpost while you took advantage of me. Very cruel in fact." Jon said dangerously low in his tone.

Dany's eyes widened in shock. "DON'T YOU DARE-" she shrieked as Jon grabbed both her wrists placing them above her head whilst she struggled to get free, but too late, Jon had her tied up like he was seconds ago, oh how the tables have turned.

Jon smirked at Dany's dumb expression eyes wide and mouth agape. "And for making a show of me in front of Elenea and anyone else who may have walked by, this is your punishment. Yes the castle hears their King ravage and fuck his Queen blissfully..." Jon snarled at her gripping both her breasts in his hands marking Dany moan loudly.

"But not tonight." Jon finished releasing his hold on her teats and getting up from the bed. Dany looked at him as if he had just stabbed her in her chest.

"You- You..wouldn't..dare." Dany struggled to get out.

"Is that right?" Jon smirked at her causing her to actually growl like a dragon at him. 

"It's such a shame." Jon said rubbing his hands along Dany's plump arse and shapely thighs. "You looked very..."fuckable" tonight." He whispered in her ear causing her to whine.

"You can..Jon..you can." Dany whined shuffling around on the bed. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You've let me with quite the situation here dear wife." He motioned down to his leather breaches where his bulge sprang out massively causing Dany to lick her lips and audibly gulp.

"I'll have to take care of it myself it seems." Jon laughed at Dany's angry expression as he walked away from her. 

"JON SNOW! AEGON TARGARYEN! You get back into this bed now!" Dany shouted at Jon who continued walking away laughing.

"Why?" Jon asked innocently.

"I command you." Dany tied to the bedpost flat on her back growled fiercely to Jon looking at her across the room.

"I don't think your in the place to make demands Dany." Jon said her name in a sing-song voice.

"You know what, go on ahead.Pleasure yourself with you own hand. What you see before you would have men crawling on their hands and knees on dragonglass to have a night with. I am a dragon. I will not beg you for pleasure." Dany said confidently though Jon didn't believe a single word of it due to her faltering hardened expression she tried to keep in place. 

"Fair enough then." Jon said at Dany's shocked and outraged gasp.

He sat in the chair facing the fireplace away from the bed, until he moved it, facing the bed and Dany.

Daenerys half laughed and whined in defeat. What she did was nothing as cruel as this.

Jon sat down on the chair gazing Dany directly in her eyes, slowly reaching down his breeches and there he freed his extremely hard and long cock making Dany almost gasp for air at the sight of it. He stroked himself and Dany felt her legs go weak and her mind dizzy, she couldn't get any pleasure only torture form this. Watching Jon's chest rise and fall and this throat constrict as he stroked himself harder and harder, Dany was on the verge of tears from Jon's teasing, only until Jon threw his head back and groaned did Dany do the same.

She closed her eyes trying to control her breathing. She opened to find Jon smiling down at her. "Had enough?" He sweetly asked.

"Yes please." She said in a timed voice so unlike her.

Jon removed her bonds and helped her up by her hands and walked over to the fireplace. 

"Dany are you alright?" Jon asked laughing.

"I feel as if I was just tortured, not playfully teasingly tortured before making love, no, literally and physically tortured." Dany said through gritted teeth.

Jon laughed again. "I'll make it up to you." He winked at her before lifting and throwing her in the air and placing her on his shoulder

 Dany caught off guard lets out a huge laugh, her legs flailing and kicking trying to get free.

Jon spanked her on the bottom all the way over to the bed, then playfully threw her on the bed, Dany letting out a light shriek as she hit the mattress.

Jon climbed on top of his wife, they stared into each other's eyes for a while before undressing each other.

Jon opened her dress at the sides and left her nude before him.

He shudders and let's out a shaky breath when he sees the ugly, not yet healed scar right beside Dany's belly button, courtesy of the Night King and his blade when he gutted her through the stomach taking her by surprise.

Jon still has nightmares of that sight.

The look of agony and fear on Dany's face as the Night King lifts her in the air the blade still impaled into her torso, before tossing her right into the icy ground and slowly twisting the sword in her stomach, Jon heard sounds from Daenerys he would rather die than listen to ever again.

Smiling down at her and Jon who came charging at him through the hundreds of Wights blocking them, retrieves his blade yanking it out of her in one powerful pull and leaving her to die.

Whimpering and laying there dying, frozen and alone, Jon threw himself down at her, took off his cloak and wrapped it around her, carried her in his arms all the way back to Winterfell, thankfully the freezing cold prevented her from bleeding out profusely and she laid in her chambers for hours....but when Jon was told by Sam and Maester Wolkan that she would not survive this injury, he blatantly refused to believe it.

He sat with her all through that night.....the longest night in their lives......with tears spilling out of her eyes...her head cradled in his arms.....and a very quiet "I...love..you".

A final gasp...eyes closing shut...and Jon screaming into the skies with such despair.

Jon has felt pain before, betrayal, death, torture, loss, taking the knifes in his stomach and his heart.....was nothing compared to the pain of Daenerys' death.

Gods know he hated Melisandre for everything she did....but when she brought back the love of his life, he's never been more grateful for anything in his life.

Daenerys notices Jon staring at her wound, she looks up and sees his eyes are glistening with tears and he's letting out shaky breaths.

She caresses his cheek and smiles at him.

"It's alright my love....I'm here....I'm here." She kisses him on the lips.

"I thought I almost lost you there" Daenerys sadly nods.

"For a moment there you did." Jon caresses her cheek.

"I never told you about the Other Side.....would you like to know what the Seven Heavens look like?"

Daenerys smirks at him. "Maybe later" he responded with a kiss to the lips.


	2. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon stirs in his thoughts after awaking, and also discovers something worrying.

Sunlight came shining through the curtains awakening Jon from his sleep.

Stiff and exhausted from his and Daenerys' emotional and to be blunt, rough love making the previous night.

The Queen stirred slightly in her sleep, not wanting to wake her, he placed a sweet gentle kiss to her temple and drew back the sheets and furs on her.

Jon walked out to the balcony letting the cool morning wind at his face.

There on the balcony, taking in the admirable scenery of the city of King's Landing, or more like it, Jon's city.

The King still sometimes has difficulty believing this reality that he is the ruler of all Westeroes, his entire life the way he had known it growing up, never let this absurd idea pop into his head, a bastard, on the Iron Throne? But then it turned out he was no bastard at all, and was in fact the true heir to the throne.

What would life had been like had he grown up with his parents Rhaegar and Lyanna. Would it have turned him into the man he is today? The man his Queen loves with all her heart, the man who young boys idolize and dream of becoming like him, the man who young ladies swoon at the meer mention of his name.

The last thought he could probably do without, knowing how Daenerys reacts to it, especially after last night.

Jon never takes pride or becomes boastful of the way how women react over him, in truth, he never pays much attention to it, as best as he can, with all the ladies of the courtroom practically eying him as if they were wandering a desert for a fortnight, and he was the only source of water available.

Daenerys however never fails to acknowledge their ogling and daydreaming of the "Dragonwolf" taking them in his bed and making sweet blissful love to them.

She always makes the point across that this will never happen to them in her own way.

A hand on his thigh.

A giggle into his ear.

A kiss on his lips.

Or the proud smug face on her when they retire to bed, leaving the women with glares on their faces and cursing under their breaths.

Beforehand, life with women never occurred to Jon, being a bastard he never wanted to have any child with the name "Snow" knowing all too well what kind of life awaits them. He thought joining the Night's Watch would certify this, but all it did was set the wheels in motion, when a fiery-haired, sharp-tongued, proud, free woman named Ygritte, made him forsake his vows and let him experience pleasures he denied himself. Jon still to this day feels regret betraying Ygritte's trust and love, leading her to the rashful decision of attacking Castle Black, ultimately leading to her dying in Jon's arms. Jon wonders what would happen if they had stayed together, fuck the Night's Watch and the Widlings war, run off, be free, be man and woman....maybe have a little girl with her hair, or a little boy with his eyes. Jon knew it was never going to work between them, he a crow bound by duty, she a wildling unleashed by freedom, was just a recepie for disaster.

Lady Elenea Glover was a rare beauty of the North no question about it. House Glover wasn't known for their looks, Lord Robbet Glover was proof of that, however his eldest daughter, with the long wild fiery hair, the pale cheeks with a dash of rose clouded on the cheekbones. But it was her eyes that left men bewlidered, like how Jon would often lose himself in the unnatural violet eyes of Daenerys, men would find themselves in a trance by gazing into Elenea's grass-green emeralds. Jon in all honesty forgot about that night with Elenea, the night he became King, it was lust, not love in any way shape of form, it was the cold loneliness without the warmth of a woman's touch, not seducing a beauty to be a Queen.....and of course the amount of ale swallowed down by the two of them may have been a contributing factor in that moment of passion.

And then, a raven came with news of a foreign invader from the East, a Queen by her won rights set to claim what was hers, a woman with a powerful army and three fire breathing dragons that would bring the Known World to heel. This woman could be the only chance of winning the Great War, may be the only chance of defeating the White Walkers. When Jon left for Dragonstone and met Daenerys for the first time ever, to say he was stunned by her beauty would be a severe understatement. This small, fiery, bold, strong woman, who endured so much that not many women would have been able to have survived, only ended up becoming stronger than ever. A woman who loved the people who followed her, a woman who was fearless when facing her rivals, a woman who above all the others...conquered Jon's heart.

Jon coming out of his thoughts, turns over and sees Daenerys is sleeping soundly.

Not wanting to wake her up for the new day, where the pair of them will have to face an endless amount of monarchy chores as is their daily ritual slowly leaves the chambers, before checking on their children sleeping happily in their dreams.

Jon decides to head to the Small Council chambers to look over any documents.

Most of the castle has already awakened, servants dropping everything at their feet and bowing as low as they can in the King's presence, guards kneeling at the sight of the Protector of the Realm.

Two of the finest Kingsguard,

Ser Darren Hill, a bastard of House Westerling.

Ser Celven Cerwyn, Lord Cley Cerwyn's younger brother, accompany their King.

"So Your Grace, did you enjoy the feast last night?" asked Ser Darren.

"Well...I did..the Queen however.."

"Yes we know, for a minute we thought Her Grace was going to burn Lady Glover alive in front of the whole party" humored Ser Celven.

The three men chuckled heartily. "She was in a rare fit of rage wasn't she?" Jon laughed.

"Well I couldn't blame her really, I mean did you see Lady Glover last night.. I think most people were too busy staring at her than at the minstrels playing music, or the acrobatics." Ser Darren remembered with a smirk.

"Did you see what she was wearing, by the Seven, if I hadn't been a Kingsguard, I would've probably made her my wife by now." Ser Celevn fantasied.

"Would being the operative word Cerwyn" Jon and Darren laughed as Celven scowled.

"Your Grace" said a small voice, the men turned and the two Kingsguard turned a color of purple.

The one lady they had just been talking about was standing right behind them.

"Why don't the pair of you check on the armory?" Jon suggested with a chuckle.

"It think that would be a wise idea my King" the two Kingsguard bowed solemnly and paced ahead without looking behind them.

Jon turned to face Lady Glover, "My Lady, how can I be of assistance?"

Elenea looked at the floor then up at Jon's eyes. "I wish to apologize for my ignoble behavior last night, Your Grace, upsetting the Queen was the last of my intentions."

Jon tried to play dumb. "I don't know what your..."

"Oh don't pretend Your Grace, your wife seemed to be more than displeased with me.....as she let me know full well in your chambers."

Jon was hoping she wouldn't bring this up.

"No Elenea, if anything I should apologize to you, Queen Daenerys' conduct last night was not in the least bit....queenly."

Jon looked over his shoulder to make sure Dany wasn't listening, or else never mind Elenea, it would more than likely be him that would be burnt alive.

"You are not responsible for her actions.... Jon.."

Jon took a breath as Elenea stepped closer to him.

"I have never forgotten that wonderful night.....despite the fact we were drunk....I still remember it fondly to this day."

Elenea placed her hand on the Kings wrist, he gently placed it down and looked her in the eyes.

"Lady Glover.......you must know....I am wed to the Queen....she bares my children..and I..."

"MAMA!" Jon was interrupted by a young boy running up to Elenea.

"Torrhen.. what are you doing up this early?" Elenea picked the young boy up in her arms.

"You weren't there when I woke up...I was scared."

Elenea kissed him on his forehead.

"Forgive me Your Grace..this is Torrhen...my son."

Jon felt a cold sweat looking at the boy, a boy with dark curly hair, and eyes greyer than a rainy cloud, he looked the same age as Rhaeanna, maybe a little older.

"Well....pleased to meet you young man." Jon gently ruffled the dark curly hair of the young boy.

"Are you the Dragonwolf?" Torrhen asked with such awe.

Elenea and Jon chuckled slightly.

"Yes I am little man, King J- Aegon Targaryen, but you can call me Dragonwolf if you like."

Jon smiled at the boy, then looked up at Elenea who had a somber look on her eyes.

"Forgive me My Lady." Jon turned to walk away with fast pants and a sweaty brow.

"Was..was that....him....Mama?"

Torrhen asked as Elenea looked at Jon walking away with tears in her eyes.

"Yes....yes that was....him"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time, sorry for the delay, School tends to be a distraction. Enjoy! Let me know your thoughts down below!


	3. Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys deals with the duties of the realm, whilst Jon is noticed missing.

Daenerys tossing and rolling in bed reaches out for her King only to find an empty and cold space.

Daenerys hates waking up without Jon beside her, this leaves her with an idea that the love of her life was just a dream and he is not real at all.

Being awakened by Jon with him kissing her on the face and neck or massaging her breasts, puts all those doubts and worries and leaving open for happy and pleasurable ones.

Daenerys has met many men in her life, ally and foe, men who have tried to kill her, and men who have loved her.

Khal Drogo, even though she eventually grew to love him, was always going to be a difficult relationship, his love and passion for killing, raiding and taking slaves, always horrified Daenerys. To say her first weeks being married to Drogo was blissful would just be an outright lies. The fact that Drogo raped Daenerys multiple times, she was never going to forget that, it was always going to be a mental blockade in their love. Bearing his child, her child, was really the only reason why she felt affection for him. Of course it stills pains her to remember Drogo's death, let alone Rhaego's, It didn't change the fact he was a murderer and a rapist.

Daario Naharis on the other hand, was just a distraction for Daenerys, a spot for the loneliness she felt without the warmth of a man in her bed over the four years after Drogo, even though she dislikes thinking it that way, it was the truth, she didn't love him, even though he confessed his love for her, Daario never cared for anyone except himself. He saw Daenerys as a conquest he must claim, he lusted after her body and title as if she was too to be used, he would often boast about riding the Dragon Queen to his Second Sons. When she left him in Meereen, she didn't feel bad about it, it frightened her how she didn't care for someone she was once regularly intimate with.

Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island, the truest of companions she's ever had in her company, he'd been with her from the very beginning, protected her, fought for her, killed for her......and loved her. Daenerys knew of his feelings for her, she had always though of Jorah as the father she never had, she found it inappropriate to be with a person she had considered like that, there wasn't many men she had considered as family apart from Jorah, she loved him deeply in her own way, but never in the way Jorah had wished, and to this day........she never forgets the pain and sorrow of his love for her being declared a final time before dying in her arms at the Battle of the Dead at King's Landing.

Jon Snow, Aegon Targaryen, bastard son of Ned Stark, trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen, it mattered not to Daenerys, never before in her life had she ever felt what she feels for the love of her life. Their first meeting was not what you would call a great start to an alliance. Both not trusting each other will tend to lead to some hostilities between people, their trust and relationship grew as they learned more about each other during his tenure on Dragonstone. Daenerys can't remember when exactly she fell in love with Jon, when they were alone in the Dragonglass cave and he revealed the truth about the Great War...... when he gave her sound advice concerning what to do during the war........when he...a complete stranger...was permitted by Drogon, the largest and most aggressive of the three dragons to pet him and still even though he was faced up with the fiercesome beast...he was not cowed and stood unafraid.........when he declared he would lead the assault on the Night King and capture a wight for the proof to deliver to Cersei.......when they bid each other farewell on the beach and leaving her feeling more alone than she ever felt before in her life........when he plunged through the frozen waters beyond the wall and she returned to Eastwatch trying with all her might not to break down in tears with the grief at never having the chance to maybe become his one day, when he returned and despite the freezing temperatures and the horrible stab wounds on his body....he came back....Drogo didn't come back and that pained her beyond belief....but Jon did...Jon came back........When he declared his allegiance to her despite him nearly dying...when he openly declared his fealty in front of Cersei who could have easily killed him on the spot for such insolence....or that conversation in the Dragon Pit when gave her hope that Mirri Maz Durr was wrong and she could once again have a child....that night on the ship heading to White Harbor...was when they gave into their passion for each other leading them where they are now....powerful, beautiful, and in love.

The Queen stretches out of her sleep with a small groan, rubs her face wondering how much trouble she will have to put up with, being Queen comes with weighing responsibility.

On cue, a soft knock on her door followed by a soothing voice. "Your Grace?" Missandei called muffled through the door.

Start of the day, with complicated braids on her hair.

"Let me adjust my hair first Missandei."

"Oh no it's not me requesting to enter Your Grace."

Daenerys brows furrowed but loosened when she heard that blissful, happy giggle that brought joy to her ears.

"Jikagon zÿhon isse" ordered Daenerys. The door swung wide open,

"MUÑNEKYĀ!" squealed Rhaeanna as she lept onto the bed in her mothers welcoming arms.

"Rhae...my beautiful little dragon Princess" Daenerys said between kisses on her daughters cheeks.

When Daenerys found out she was pregnant at Winterfell, at the worst timing imaginable during the Great War, she at first refused to believe it, she didn't want to dread to hope only to be disappointed beyond belief.

But as the weeks grew...so did her breasts and stomach...all the signs she remembered during being with Drogo all confirmed it....she was pregnant....with Jon's baby.

Never before has she been more overjoyed, no man has ever made her care less for the Iron Throne and more for a swollen belly blooming with life, and now her she was with two beautiful children and a loving husband.

"Where's your little brother?" asked Daenerys.

"Sleeping...like always the lazyhead."

Daenerys and Missandei both gasped at her little dig at her brother.

"Rhae...he's only a babe...you were like him not long ago.....lazyhead." Daenerys started tickling Rhaeanna at her sides resulting in Rhae squirming around and giggling.

"Hard to imagine now though, so hyper and ecstatic, even Drogon and Rhaegal are weary of you Princess." Missandei said.

"Don't forget Ghost!" squealed Rhae.

As soon as the name was said, Ghost came trotting in tongue dangling, tail wagging.

"Hello you big boy, did you sleep well?" Daenerys asked looking at Ghost who just dropped himself on his side at Missandei's feet and huffed as response.

"Suppose not." Missandei and Daenerys laughed. Daemon could be heard crying in the nursery.

Daenerys passed Rhae back to Missandei and went to her son. "Ssshhh, ssshhh, ssshhh it's alright darling, Mama's here."

Daenerys picked up Daemon and started rocking him in her arms.

She took this time to look at her son. Small black curls on his head, eyes almost ebony colored, and to finish off, pouty lips, truly Jon's son.

Daenerys started getting a bit teary in the eyes, all her dreams have come true.

What did she say all those years ago in Qarth? "I'm no ordinary woman.....my dreams come true." And they certainly had now.

It was decided that Daemon, will ascend to the Throne after Jon, and Rhaeanna will be married to Ned Baratheon, Lady Sansa Stark and Lord Gendry Baratheon's son. The Starks, Targayens and Baratheons were at war with each other for years, this marriage between the two Houses will put the tension at a halt.

After she had comforted Daemon she reluctantly handed him over to her handmaidens to look over him while she and Jon tackled with the difficulties of the day.

She wanted to be Queen..unfortunately it comes with a price.

Daenerys and Missandei headed down to the Small Council Chambers and were greeted by Lord Tyrion Lannister the Hand of the King and Queen,

Lord Varys the Master of Whispers,

Ser Jaime Lannister the Master of War,

Ser Aidan Dayne the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard,

Lord Wymann Manderly the Master of Coin,

Missnadei served as "Mistress of Laws" due to her close relations with the people, and also the title was one of Daenerys' little tricks. 

Ser Davos Seaworth was originally supposed to serve as Master of Ships and Grey Worm as Commander of The Unsullied, and they would be on the council at this minute, if they were not killed by Cersei's wildfire ambush in the Riverlands. 

Many of the Dothraki returned to Essos after the Great War, those who stayed remained at their Khaleesi's side, the rest such as Ko Qhono were killed by either the Army of the Dead or Cersei and Euron.

"Shall we begin?" she said smiling to Tyrion, the old days during the war.

"Your Grace where is the King?" asked Jaime.

Daenerys brows furrowed. "I assumed he was down here before me." answered Daenerys.

"His Grace went hunting with Cerwyn and Hill, not long ago. If must say Your Grace, he looked quite......troubled." said Ser Aidan.

Daenerys cringed, he was probably still angry with her because of her actions last night, I'll have to remedy that once he gets back she thought to herself.

"In any case, he is the King, he should be here at Small Council meetings when they are summoned, not go off doing whatever takes his fancy." stared Varys,

Jon and Varys didn't exactly get on well with each other, due to their mistrust of the other.

Manderly glared at Varys. "As you say..he IS the King, he above everyone else...has the right to unwind if he must, eunuch."

Tyrion stepped in. "My lords, now now, we are here to discuss politics, not throw nasty remarks at each other."

Varys smirked at Maderly who still held his glare.

"Now as we all know....Prince Daemon's first nameday is almost upon us, and we should prepare for the future King's birth celebrations."

Daenerys smiled at the phrase "future King" he will be a great King when his day comes.

"And Your Grace, we recieved a raven....from Meereen."

Daenerys hadn't heard that name for a while now, and she had a fair guess as to WHO sent the raven. With clenching her teeth and sighing rather loudly she opened the seal, bearing the broken sword of the Second Sons.

_"Queen Daenerys, I'm sure you will be glad to hear Meereen is thriving under our protection despite its Queen not being here with her people. No matter, I understand you have successfully conquered the Seven Kingdoms, and have also taken a new man into your bed alongside you, and you also have children, congratulations are in order, this man you have consorted with has granted you the wish that I could not, despite my best efforts during our time together. I thought it would appropriate that I and the Second Sons travel to King's Landing for your sons nameday, to offer gifts and thanks for our service to you. Know that I am very much looking forward to seeing the Mother of Dragons again...and also being acquainted with the NEW King Consort. I hope that he is pleasing you well as you derseve every minute of it and shows you the same love and devotion as I once did as I know you well remember. Until then, Your Grace."_

_Signed,_

_Daario Naharis,_

_Lord Regent of the Bay of Dragons,_

_Commander of the Second Sons,_

_King Consort to Queen Daenerys._

Tyrion moved his chair away from Daenerys a little bit, as everyone could see she was absolutely fuming, her hands were shaking as she held the letter, she had a furious look in her eye.

"Who....does he..think..he is?" Daenerys tore the letter in half.

"How dare he call himself "King Consort" he was nothing of the sort."

"But..didn't you and him have intimate...." asked Manderly only to be interrupted by a glare from the Queen.

"He has no right coming here, Queen Daenerys ordered him and the Second Sons to remain in Meereen and keep the peace, this is insubordination" said Missandei.

"Well despite that, my little birds have confirmed the Bay of Dragons has had undisturbed peace for the past four years now, it seems "Lord Regent" Naharis, has made good on his promise" stated Varys, but still Daenerys was not calmed.

"I told him to STAY in Meereen, he disobeyed me, and he will pay" declared Daenerys.

Tyrion cleared his throat, "Your Grace, if I may...I know I have not been with you long as Missandei has...but the Second Sons were crucial in your rise to power in Essos. From what I heard Daario Naharis was your chosen champion when you were challenged at the gates of Meereen, and apart from Ser Jorah.....he also saved you from The Dothraki Khals, I know I told you to abandon him when we were to depart to Westeroes but....the man claimed to have loved you....I'm sure it would be no harm to accept him to come to the nameday. As a sign of thanks for his service. Daenerys still angry, pondered this in her head.

"Well brother you make valid points regarding this......although you failed to specify one....tiny....tiny problem" Everyone looked at Jaime so he could explain.

"THE......KING...How do you think Jon will react when he sees his wife's former lover turn up at their sons nameday?" asked Jaime.

"Well in all fairness, Lady Glover who once shared a night with the King was invited to the celebrations last night, not that I'm saying get one over him Your Grace, but still..." Ser Aidan was bold with his sword, and bolder with his tongue, something Jon, Daenerys and even Tyrion loved him for.

"I will confer with the King this evening.....when and if I find him" said Daenerys.

"That's all for now Your Grace nothing too important to deal with today" said Tyrion and with that the Council dispersed.

Daenerys was still angry with Daario's impending arrival but angrier at Jon not being here.........."where is he anyway?" Daenerys thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, I am currently in the middle of school exams, life has to come first unfortunately. More is coming soon, stay tuned!


	4. Consideration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon ponders what to do about his situation, with advice from his two brother-in-arms.

Ser Celven and Ser Darren were both at a loss. The King rarely went hunting these days, as he was far too busy with ruling the kingdoms, but they weren't going to refuse an order from the King they adored and loved. In the Kingswood, Jon could see it was nearing midday, "I missed the Council meeting....great...Dany's going to kill me" but that was the least of his worries.

No matter how far he ran in the woods with the Kingsguard, no matter how many times they stopped to look for tracks for animals to hunt, he could not get that boy out of his head, Torrhen Glover, hope fully Elenea had gotten married, and not Torrhen Snow, a child born during that heated night many years ago between Jon and Elenea.

Jon cursed himself, "You stupid fucking idiot!" he repeated again and again in his head, what was the one thing he never wanted to do in his life apart from hurting Daenerys? Fathering a bastard. And now because he was drunk, and STUPID he reminded himself again, that was exactly what he had done.

"But...perhaps....Elena did get married...and the boy is not mine......Yes...that's a possibility" Jon trying to reason with this madness. But why did Torrhen look the spitting image of Jon when he was his age? And why did Elenea's eyes seem to answer his question as to who the father was? How could he have let this happen? "What am I going to do?" he asked in his head. 

And what about Dany? How could he have done this to her? The woman he loved more than life itself. Yes Jon and Elenea's night together was BEFORE he even knew Daenerys but that was hardly going to make it any better. "She is never going to forgive me" dreaded Jon.

Ser Darren notices the King is troubled. "Your Grace.....are you..alright?"

Jon lies immediately. "I'm fine Darren....I'm just...tired."

Ser Darren still not convinced, decides to throw in a bit of humour in the mood, something he was brilliant at.

"Tired are you my King.....would it be because of you and Queen Daenerys'......."sovereign affairs" last night?" chuckled Ser Darren.

Ser Celven punched him in the arm as Ser Darren's joke only made Jon scowl further.

"My King.....I...I meant no offence to Your Graces...I apologise."

Jon smiled sadly at Ser Darren's apology, but did not respond. Darren and Celven both exchanged worried looks. What was wrong with their King?

Finally Ser Celven spoke up. "Your Grace, may I tell you something?"

The men stopped to listen to Ser Celven. "As you know, the Kingsgaurd is a sacred brotherhood, we are sworn to protect you, the Queen, the Prince and Princess. The Kingsguard are chosen for their place, partly due to their skills with a sword, but also for their loyalty and honour to those that they are sworn to serve. Not only can you trust us to defend you and your family, but you can also trust us for our counsel. Apart from Lord Commander Aidan Dayne, Hill and I both fought alongside you during the Great War......we've been with you longer than the other Kingsguard....you knew us before we joined the Kingsguard. You can trust us.....in all honesty...you have been like a brother to us...rather than our King. So.....Jon....what's troubling you so much?"

Ser Celven Cerwyn, arguably the most loyal man Jon and Daenerys have ever met in their lives, they weren't surprised when he requested to join the Kingsguard.

And he was right, Celven and Darren were like brothers to Jon. Jon knew he could trust them.

"I have made....a serious mistake my friends." confessed Jon.

Darren spoke this time. "Jon whatever it is....I'm sure it can be resolved."

Jon was nearly in tears over his guilt. "Not this." he admitted.

Celven caught on. "Is this something to do with Lady Glover?"

Jon gulped. "We heard the commotion last night, between you and Daenerys, concerning Lady Glover....has something happened other than an argument?" Celven asked carefully.

Celven not only smart with a sword, but with his mind as well.

Jon gave in. "As you both know....as Elenea reminded me.....and Dany....last night.....about our "precious times" together. Afterwards, when I had left for Dragonstone to meet Queen Daenerys and returned to Winterfell. Elenea Glover was not present during all the council meetings in the Great Hall. I assumed she was either sick.....or probably dead. When I asked her father Lord Robett Glover about her, he could barely look me in the eye, and he never gave me a solid answer. So then I had put it out of my mind all together. When she turned up at the celebrations last night....that was the first time I had seen her in over three years. Part of me was glad to know she was alright, part of me was dreading she was back...as she was winding Daenerys up. This morning.....when we bumped into her......she had told me.....she had never forgotten about me....or that night we shared....I told her....it was a mistake....and that I love Daenerys......before I could go on.....a little boy...came running up to her......HER boy, her son. Torrhen......I've been playing all this in my mind for the past two hours now, why she was not present during the Great War at Winterfell.....and now I know why.......she was pregnant the whole time......with Torrhen.....with my...son." Jon finished.

Both Celven and Darren looked absolutely gob smacked, they weren't expecting that, it was very apparent on their faces.

Darren spoke first. "Are you certain? I mean...did she tell you he was yours?"

Jon shook his head as response. "So how do you know he is yours? If she didn't tell you, it must be someone else." clarified Celven.

Jon laughed bitterly. "It's what I thought at first, trying to convince myself, he's not mine, he's someone else's. But why did it seem when I met him, like I was looking at my own reflection when I was his age? He looks the double of me. And to top it of....the look in Elenea's eyes when I ruffled his hair and smiled at him....it was enough to confirm it without words."

"But you don't know for certain, my King. When we return, go to Lady Glover, demand the truth from her...and then-"

Darren was interrupted by Jon. "And then WHAT? What do I do next? Hmmm? What can I do? Never mind confronting Elenea.....I have to first confront Daenerys. What do I even begin to say to her?"

Ser Celven spoke next. "I'm sure Daenerys will not hold it against you....the night you were with Elenea....you didn't even know Daenerys at that time. She'll understand, she's a reasonable woman."

Jon once again laughed bitterly. "Your both just repeating what I have been saying to myself the past two hours. And yes.....Daenerys is reasonable.......but NOT when it comes to women who fantasise about me." Jon tells them of Daenerys' jealousy over her husband.

"There was the time when Ser Aidan invited us to Starfall to dine with his family during our political visit to Dorne. Ser Aidan's cousins who were of course as beautiful as Lady Ashara Dayne back in her day. During dinner they sat across from us....wearing close to nothing and smirking at Dany who proceeded to grab my hand on the table...I swear if she applied more pressure, I could sworn she was about to crush my fucking knuckles." Jon said.

Darren and Celven both laughed at this.

"Or the time when Daemon was born, all the ladies were practically dreaming that it was their son and not Dany's. Saying how comely and beautiful he is, just like his father. Daenerys' hand never left my thigh sitting on the Throne, she was even beginning to dig her nails in."

"And of course, as you said yourselves this morning. You thought she was going to burn Elenea where she stood last night because of her tongue about me and her."

Darren and Celven both smirked.

"So how do you think she'll react...when she finds out I have a bast-" Jon didn't even want to say the word, knowing how painful it is. This was all his fault and he knew it.

Darren spoke again. "Yes we all know of Daenerys'....."protective attachment" of you, but the same could be said for you.

Jon looks up confused.

"When you got married, and all the men, including us two, congratulated the Queen, and remarked how beautiful she was, I looked over at you...and you hand never once left the pommel of Longclaw all night when men went up to her."

Celven and Darren laughed at Jon's angry expression.

"To be blunt Your Grace...your both as bad as the other...both jealous lovers." said Celven. By all rights Celven and Darren should be dead where they stand, if the glare Jon's giving them means anything.

Celven cleared his throat trying to diffuse the tension.

"All I'm saying....is your both jealous over one another....because you both love each other. Your both the couple every man and woman wants to be like. You both trust each other...it wasn't a heated night that kindled your love....you built it slowly over time to where you both are now. Happy and loving."

Jon's heart warmed at this..because it was the truth. Darren added to the encouragement.

"And as we said..you didn't know Daenerys when you slept with Elenea....you didn't betray Daenerys trust...you were not unfaithful to her or anything...and don't stand there and tell me she has not had any heated nights with men before in her life....by the gods the men in Essos surely would not allow it."

Jon wished he hadn't heard that part..now whatever jealousy Daenerys was feeling last night....he was feeling it now, because it was the truth..

Daenerys did have previous consorts before.

Ser Darren and Ser Celven looked at each other hoping that they managed to get some sense in their Kings head.

Finally Jon spoke. "Your right....I will talk to both Elenea and Daenerys when we return to the Red Keep.

Celven and Darren smiled.

"What about Torrhen, Your Grace?" asked Darren.

Jon puzzled over in his head.

"As you know, Lady Sansa is presiding over the North as it's ruler, but she is Lady Sansa Baratheon now, her and Gendry's children will be "Baratheons" not "Starks", Bran is dead after sacrificing himself to kill the Night King and Arya is still traveling around the world with the Hound, I doubt she'll ever settle down and marry, that's not her." said Celven.

Jon was amazed at how well Celven knew Arya.

"Torrhen was born in the North, he was born from two Northern Houses.....you could legitimise him...make him Lord Paramount and Warden of the North, Lord of Winterfell."

Celven was making sense expect for one problem.

"If I legitimise him, he wouldn't be a Stark.....he would be a Targaryen." said Jon who was thinking of this idea.

"Torrhen Targaryen....nice ring to it all the same." humoured Darren which made even Jon chuckle at.

"But after all...you still have Stark blood...as a matter of fact...your half Stark....why do you think we call you "Dragonwolf" eh?

Jon, Celven and Darren all laughed.

"Look I'll think about it....for now....time to see two women....who could be open to reason....or try and kill me." said Jon.

And right on time one of the stewards arrived on horseback.

"King Aegon! Queen Daenerys requests your presence at once Your Grace."

Jon gulped looked over at Darren and Celven.

"Here we go." piped Jon and took off on his horse to confront Daenerys.

"Good luck my King!!" shouted Ser Celven.

"He'll fucking need it." said Ser Darren, who he and Celven started laughing at loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luckily I got this finished early. Chapter 5 features the showdown between Dany, Jon and Lady Glover. Get ready!


	5. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elenea and Daenerys confront each other, with disastrous consequences.

Daenerys sat on the Iron Throne, awaiting Jon's arrival. She was absolutely livid with him. "I know what I did to you last night was humiliating and unfair Jon, but there is no reason for you to just abandon me all day, leaving me to deal with the duties of running the Realm while you blow off a little steam" Daenerys thought to herself.

She huffed as she thought what kind of an argument she'll have with Jon and also she has to tell him that her former lover is coming to their sons nameday "uninvited", just brilliant, she can't wait to see his reaction when....and IF he bothers to show up.

"Where is he for fucks sake?" Daenerys exclaimed rather loudly as the servants cleaning the throne room looked up at her in shock.

Daenerys rarely used bad language, it was unexpected of a Queen to use such a tongue. She was too annoyed to even care.

"Please leave" she said to the servants, who were more than glad to leave, instead of breaking their backs cleaning the abnormally large room.

The entire throne room was empty save for Daenerys, who began pacing impatiently from side to side awaiting the King's arrival.

She jumped out of her skin with anticipation as the huge doors opened only to be frustrated even further.........

Lady Elenea Glover....."little whore" Daenerys thought to herself.

Dany was shocked with herself how easily she could hate a person she barely knew.

Elenea walked up to Daenerys. "What are you doing-" Daenerys stopped herself, her tone too impolite....not that she cared.

She corrected herself. "What are you doing around at this hour Lady Glover?"

Elenea stopped at the stairs of the throne. "King Jon requested my presence here Your Grace. Seems I'm not the only one he invited."

"Invited? This is my home. Why should I be invited? I go where I please" Daenerys thought to herself again.

"KING JON? Don't you mean KING AEGON, My Lady?" To the public, he was known as King Aegon, to his friends and family, he was always Jon.

"Yes but....he'll always be Jon to me." Elenea answered.

Daenerys could feel her blood pressure rising. "He is NOTHING to you, as you are NOTHING to him." Daenerys said in her mind.

Daenerys was fed up, she couldn't be bothered trying to start a fight. "My Lady, I feel I should apologise for my antics last night...I'm sure they upset you." Daenerys couldn't help but emphasise the last sentence feeling triumphant.

"Why, I don't know what you mean, My Queen." Elenea knew exactly what Daenerys was talking about.

"I know of your.....feelings for the King......and of your....night of passion." Dany clenched her teeth at the mention.

"Please know if I offended you in anyway whatsoever, it was the last of my intentions." And that was the first time in her life Daenerys had outright lied.

Elenea smiled. "Jon talked about our night of passion? What did he say?"

Daenerys' grin slowly went down. "I asked the King to elaborate to your claims last night about your....."precious times" together." Daenerys nearly gagged saying the final words.

Elenea smiled even more. "And?"

Daenerys frowned. "And what?"

Elenea tried not to roll her eyes. "What did Jon say about it? It was......indeed....very passionate...and precious." Elenea smirked.

Daenerys tried with all her might not to backhand Elenea right off the steps.

"KING AEGON...said it was a mistake...shouldn't have happened...a night of druken stupor...never to be repeated again." Daenerys finished off with a grin.

"Ohhhh...shame" said Elenea defeatedly which made Dany grin even further.

Daenerys had absolutely no qualms about how petty this would probably seem to others.

"Shame that he would think that." said Elenea.

"It's because he doesn't love you, youfoolish woman" Dany thought to herself.

"Yes well...I'm sure y-"

"Because he certainly wasn't thinking that...when we were both naked as our nameday...in his bed together....and he was ploughing into me like a crazed wolf." Elenea finished with a polite smile.

Dany slowly clasped her hands together, as the urge to punch Elenea into the ground repeatedly, was just too tempting.

"Like...my husband said...it was in the past...and it was a MISTAKE." Daenerys said trying to sound Queenly....and not like a murdeous zealot.

"Yes but.....why?' asked Elenea.

"She cannot be serious" Dany again thinking to herself.

"What do you mean why? Why he thought it was a mistake? I'll explain to you very clearly my Lady."

Daenerys stepped down from the Throne and stood right up to Elenea. "It's because he DOES NOT.....love you....he loves.....ME" Daenerys practically growled at Elenea.

"No..no I meant.....why did you want to talk about our night together?" Elenea was getting under Dany's skin and she knew it.

Daenerys' face held nothing but anger now. "Who am I, Lady Glover?"

Elenea looked unafraid. "Daenerys Targaryen" she answered bluntly.

Daenerys seethed at her. "WHOOO am I?" she repeated again in a dangerously low tone.

"The wife of the King" said Elenea.

Dany inhaled sharply through her nose. "And what....is the title of the "wife of the King?'

Elenea looked confused scratching her head trying to think even though she knew the answer.

"Oh this is some insolent little c-"

Dany's thoughts were interrupted by Elenea's answer, "The Queen"

Daenerys stood closer to Elenea, "Well done...you proven you can at least display some sign intelligence."

Elenea laughed at the remark. "I am...YOUR QUEEN. Elenea Glover..and you will show me some respect, as is expected from a supposed "Lady" like you." Daenerys mocked at her.

Elenea looked at her in the eyes. "Forgive me...I meant no disrespect Your Grace." said Elenea, though not meaning a word of what she said, and it was apparent in her tone.

Daenerys glared at her. "If you truly meant no disrespect, you would have been able to control your little tart-tongue."

Elenea's grin faded at Daenerys' insult.

"Well that wasn't very...."Queenly" of you, Your Grace" remarked Elenea.

Dany chuckled. "I did not intend it to be." The pair locked eyes with each other.

"You...who come and stay here as guest in our home, and you make filthy comments about a night that should have never happened!"

Elenea scowled at Dany. "But it DID...happen...and it quite clearly bothers you.....Daenerys."

Dany filled with anger and rage, was so close to snapping.

"Who...do...you think you are?" Elenea smiled at her. "Your just...one of the millions out there, daydreaming about the Dragonwolf, fantasizing that he will take you in his bed....ravage you with sweet love..and name you his Queen...it is a pretty dream when you think about it isn't it? Of course I have never had the experience of dreaming it........I am LIVING IT......it is not a dream for me, it is a reality. I'm quite sure this must be hard for you all to accept, but this is the reality, you can make all the snarky, rude comments you want about me, you can judge me for what I'm saying right now, and it will not change a single thing. Tonight when I go to bed, after tucking my children in....Jon and my children.....I will be going to bed with the Dragonwolf, I will be waking up the next morning with the Dragonwolf, and it will be like this every single day for the rest of our lives, whilst you....and every other lady out there will spend the rest of yours being fucked by your husbands, closing your eyes and imagining that it's the Dragonwolf fucking you, when you open your eyes you will be sadly disappointed...your night with Jon will never happen again. For the past three years now I have been forced to endure watching my love be drooled over, by jealous women who can't accept the fact he is not theirs. Jon loves ME....and ME ALONE...despite all the women out there trying to seduce him...he still loves ME.....when will you idiots realize that? JON IS MINEEEE!!!"

Daenerys finished her rant, chest heaving with breaths, eyes burning with pride, mouth smug-like with delight.

Elenea with a face hard as stone replied, "Your some fucking bitch you know that Targaryen."

Daenerys looked at her in fury. "It's sad actually...that Jon chose you....he could do soooo much better than you." Elenea said with a wicked grin.

Daenerys not bothered by the statement. "Maybe he could....before he met me.....but he here is....with me." Dany with a grin of her own.

Glover hated the woman in front of her. "Yes he is with you...tell how did you do it? When you made our King bend the knee to you during the Great War? Politics? Trust? Love? Or did you just flash you're tits out at him first chance you got eh?"

Daenerys laughed at this. "I didn't make him bend the knee....I didn't seduce him like that.....I'm not a whore like you....he did of his own free will....trust, yes you could say that...we both trusted each other.....we believed in each other. You would have known all this if you were present at the council meetings at Winterfell." Daenerys finished with another chuckle.

Elenea said very slowly. "I was a bit preoccupied.....being pregnant...tends to do that."

Daenerys' face turned a colour of white. Her breathing was uneven.

"What?" she asked.

Elenea did not smile but looked at Dany in her eyes.

"I became pregnant after Jon and I made love that night, I bore his child soon after the Army of the Dead were defeated, not long before Princess Rhaeanna was born.....Torrhen...Torrhen Snow....the Dragonwolf's firstborn child."

Daenerys looked as if she was going to murder Elenea right now. "Your lying"

"Am I?" Elenea responded.

Daenerys shook her clenched fists with rage.

"Such a sad little attempt....lying about having his children...just to put friction between us....it won't work."

Elenea shook her head at Dany. "It's the truth.....if you don't believe me...why don't you ask him yourself when he comes....they met this morning, Jon and Torrhen, father and son."

Daenerys was on the verge of tears.

"Oh..dear, dear, dear....is the jealous Queen going to cry?" Elenea mocked pouting at Dany.

Daenerys lifted her chin up defiantly, her throat sinking up and down with every hard swallow.

Elenea continued her game "Is the jealous Queen going to cry because her loving husband....fucked and had a child with another woman before you!" Elenea shouted at her face.

That was it. Daenerys smacked Elenea so hard across the face it rang all out of the room,

Elenea responded with a punch straight to Dany's nose causing it to bleed.

"YOU DARE STRIKE YOUR QUEEN YOU LITT-"

Elenea pounced on Daenerys, both women falling to the ground.

"It's well past time someone shut you up!"

Three solid punches to Daenerys' face.

Dany flipped them over and responded with five harder punches to Elenea's face.

And on and on it went tossing and rolling and biting and clawing and punching and screaming until both women were bloody and bruised from their assault on the other.

Jaime Lannister and Celven Cerwyn burst through the door and grabbed Daenerys off the floor and held her from attacking Elenea further.

Whilst Darren Hill and Aidan Dayne proceeded to do the same to Elenea.

The entire Small Council, Tyrion, Varys, Missandei and Wymann Manderly followed by a huge crowd of people who looked in horror at what happened.

Missandei runs over to Daenerys noticing her bleeding profously from her bruises to the face.

Tyrion was about to say something. Until everyone was silent as the grave. Jon slowly walked up to the two women.

Everyone in the courtroom took a step back, not wanting to be anywhere near Jon due to look of absolute rage on his face.

"WHAT......IN SEVEN.....FUCKING HELLS....IS GOING ON IN HERE????????!!!!!!!!!!!" roared Jon.

Neither Elenea or Daenerys answered him.

Jaime spoke up to Jon explaining what happened quietly.

"Is it true?"

Everyone looks to Daenerys who asked the question. Jon looked at her in confusion.

"IS IT TRUE?????!!!!! Daenerys shrieked.

Jon realized what she was asking, but didn't answer, he didn't have to. The expression on his face was evidence.

Elenea looked away from Dany, almost feeling bad for her.

Jon went to reach Daenerys who had tears steaming down her face.

She pushed off Jaime and Celven and ran out of the Throne room sobbing loudly and clearly.

Tyrion and Jaime looked at Jon in confusion, but Jon only hung his head in shame.

"What have I done? he muttered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd thought I'd get another chapter in as soon as I could. I'll be very busy this week, it is Christmas after all, I probably won't be uploading for a good while, but I'll do my best.


	6. Aftermath (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elenea explains herself while the Small Council discuss the situation.

Jon completely shaken at what had happened, turns and faces Elenea who was still held by Ser Aidan and Ser Darren. Jon looked her over in such annoyance. "Who do you think you are that you could just attack the Queen....my wife..like that?"

Elenea look dumbfounded at Jon. "She struck me first! It's not my fault the Queen has got such a shitty temper!" The whole crowd gasped at Elenea's crude remark. "It's irrelevant if she struck you first, you assaulted the Queen, Elenea!" Aidan and Darren tightened their grip of Elenea's wrists, NO woman strikes their Queen and gets away with it.

Elenea looked fearful, knowing what this will mean. "I........I.....I am sorry Your Gra-" Jon scoffed at her. "Sorry doesn't even cut it Elenea. Did you have any idea what you have done?" The crowd muttered under their breaths, knowing exactly what the consequences are.

Jon looked to Aidan and Darren. "Throw her in the Red Cells! I will deal with her once I have spoken with my wife." Elenea looked more scared as she was dragged away to the cells by the Kingsguard. Jon immediately runs up the stairs to talk to Dany, only to be stopped by Tyrion and Jaime.

"Your Grace, I hope I don't cause you any distress. But regardless of who struck who first. Elenea still ASSAULTED our Queen, I know you and her......knew each other in the past......but that does not absolve her of this. She attacked the Queen, that is punishable by death." said Tyrion.

"It's punishable by worse than death." added Jaime. If Tyrion and Jaime were trying to help the King in anyway shape or form, they were doing a terrible job at it.

Jon clenched his teeth. "As I said......I will deal with Lady Glover.....AFTER I have spoken with my wife." And with that, Jon ran up the stairs to see his wife, who had just been beaten and humiliated. Celevn offered to accompany him, but Jon declined, he caused this mess, he had to clean it up.

Jamie shouted after Jon, "Your Grace what is this about?!" Too late, Jon was already gone. Jaime looked at Tyrion hoping for some clarity on the situation, but could get none from Tyrion who was equally as ignorant to the problem.

Ser Celven stepped forward to them both, "Perhpas we should discuss this in the Small Council chamber....away from prying eyes." The crowd soon started dispersing, horrified and confused.

"Good idea Ser Celven, but first I want to talk to Lady Glover...and find out what possessed her to do such a stupid thing like that." said Tyrion.

"There's no need....I know what caused this outburst between her and the Queen." exclaimed Ser Celven. Jaime and Tyrion both looked at him in anticipation. "Not here......Small Council chamber....now." And off they went to the small council chamber to discuss what in Seven Hells just happened.

In the dungeons where the Red Cells reside, Ser Aidan and Ser Darren shoved Elenea into any empty cell safe from the rapists and murderers. Ser Aidan stepped in the cell with her. "I hope you realize the consequences of what transpired here my Lady, more than likely you are going to be executed for this."

Elenea scowled at Aidan. "Executed for defending my honour? She struck me....FIRST....after running her little mouth off at me..being disrespectful not only towards me....but all the other ladies out there she decided to curse at in her little rant. How can a Queen behave like that?" Ser Darren stepped in as well.

"The same could be said for you Lady Glover, last night at the celebrations, would you say you were being respectful when you reminded King Aegon AND Queen Daenerys, about you and His Graces little roll around that happened years ago?" Ser Darren finished with a grin.

Elenea took a sharp breath. "I was rather.....drunk last night...it WAS a feast after all. Like I told the King this morning, offending the Queen was the last of my intentions."

Ser Aidan chuckled. "You certainly did a lot more than offend Her Grace just there sparking that outburst, what was the cause anyway?'

Elenea looked at the ground. "It's none of your concern.."

"None of our concern? Is that right? You attack our Queen both verbally and physically, we are sworn to protect her, you should be damn grateful your head is still positioned on your shoulders, and not rolling about on the throne room floor, in return, I think you should please explain to us why you thought it was appropriate to DARE lay a hand on our Queen!" ranted Ser Aidan.

Ser Darren approached Elenea. "What were you trying to do? Did you think that Jon would put Torrhen ahead of his trueborn children?"

Elenea gaped at Darren whilst Aidan look baffled. "How.....how-?" asked Elenea. "He told Ser Celven Cerwyn and I whilst we were hunting in the Kingswood."

Aidan looked annoyed now. "Is SOMEONE going to tell me what is going on here?"

Ser Darren swallowed and turned to Ser Aidan. "The King and Lady Glover conceived a bastard son during their intimate relations many years ago....Torrhen.....Torrhen Snow."

Ser Aidan like his predecessor Ser Arthur Dayne "The Sword of the Morning" was rarely frightened or even shocked, but the look of disbelief on his face was almost comical.

"Whilst I find it difficult to believe His Grace and Lady Glover......spent a night together..something Jon told me he did not frequently do with other women in the past apart from his wife. I find it absolutely preposterous that he would bear an illegitimate child, yet again, he told me himself that was one of his biggest fears." stated Aidan.

Darren couldn't help but chuckle at "illegitimate child" because Aidan didn't want to say "bastard" probably because he didn't want to offend his friend Darren, who was also a bastard.

Elenea started tearing in her eyes. "It's the truth Ser....Torrhen was born not long before Princess Rhaeanna...every single day when I was pregnant...I wanted to tell Jon...I was carrying his child....but aside from being worried about the Night King attacking from the North, and Cersei and Euron attacking from the South...he was quite smitten his new queen. I couldn't bear to face him...he was so happy...when Daenerys told him she was pregnant, he married her straightaway after that......I didn't want to cause him any pain...knowing that he had another child...whilst his wife he was so in love with was carrying his. When the servants at Deepwood Motte asked who the father was....I lied......some Stark soldier...I spent the night with..before he was killed the following months during the Great War...and after Rhaeanna was born......when....the....Night King killed Daenerys....Jon wouldn't see anyone for a whole week...so how could I have told him that his son Torrhen was born...it was only after that Red Priestess brought Daenerys back...by that time it was too late...the Great War had ended...Jon and Daenerys went to King's Landing...he had only gotten his love back from the dead...I knew he never wanted to have a bastard son....not because it disgusted him, but because he knew the pain of growing up as one....I never told him the truth.....because I didn't want to hurt him." Elenea finished with tears streaming don her face.

Darren was nearly crying from Elenea's moving speech but composed himself. Aidan who kept a calm face, cleared his throat.

"Come Ser Darren." Aidan and Darren walked out of the cell leaving Elenea.

"When will it happen?" asked Elenea. Aidan and Darren turned around to face her. "I know what I have done cannot go unpunished....and usually there is a.......specific......punishment for what I did......I just want to know when.....so I can talk to Jon before........before it happens." Elenea finished.

Ser Darren looked her in the eyes. "The King has gone to speak with the Queen, no doubt he will try to calm her down, yes you should not have done what you did, but perhaps there will be a chance they will impose a less "grim" approach."

Ser Aidan added. "It's the best you can hope for now my Lady." They both leave the Red Cells. Elenea sits down on the bench in her cell letting out a shaky breath, accepting the fact her life could very well be over in a couple of hours.

In the Small Council chamber, everyone sits down trying to figure out what cause all of this.

"Humph! I always knew Robbet's daughter was going to be a troublesome little wench!" said Lord Manderly. Lord Wymann Manderly and Lord Robbet Glover were not the best of friends, always at each other's throats during war councils at Winterfell.

Missandei for once was absolutely furious, the Queen she loved so much, her best friend, her authority completely disregarded from some back-talking, insolent, disrespectful woman. "I cannot believe this has happened, in Essos, Queen Daenerys' rule was absolute. She commanded the utmost respect." said Missandei.

Jaime and Tyrion were waiting with bated breath for Ser Celven to reveal what was the cause of all this drama. The Queen's former "Consort" Daario Naharis, is just days away from the capital, and the God's only know how much trouble they are going to have to put up with, the Queen's husband and the Queen's former lover....there is bound to be some chaos....but now...they also have to deal with this mess on top of it all.

"Come now Cerwyn, you said you knew the reason behind Queen Daenerys and Lady Glover's altercation..so come on...out with it." said Jaime.

Ser Celven looked nervous...should he tell them?....would Jon even want them to know?....the truth was going to come out eventually....no sense in prolonging the inevitable.

Celven cleared his throat. "Now.....what I am going to reveal.....is going to be quite of a shock....." Before he could continue, Varys tutted and rolled his eyes.

"I believe Lady Glover having the gall to strike our Queen was BEYOND shocking....whatever was the cause...is likely to be mediocre compared to this outrage." interrupted Varys.

Tyrion glared at Varys to shut him up, he made a hand gesture to Celven to continue with the story.

"Now what I am about to tell you....the King told Ser Darren Hill and I in confidence today in the Kingswood. I honesty don't know what will be the consequences of this." said Celven very quickly,

Jaime narrowed his eyes at Celven. "The consequences will depend on the situation...if you decide to tell us when your ready."

Celven took a deep breath. "During King Jon and Lady Glover's....."time together".....many years ago during his coronation night as King in the North...some time after the heated night....Elenea became pregnant with Jon's child. During the Great War....shortly before Princess Rhaeanna's birth.....before the Queen's death at the hands of the Night King....Elenea gave birth to Jon's child at Deepwood Motte. For the past three years now...she never told Jon about the child...she never even told him she was pregnant....in fact...when King Jon returned to Winterfell with Queen Daenerys.....he never saw Elenea once. Why? I do not know....all I know is that...aside from Rhaeanna and Daemon....Jon has another child...Torrhen Snow."

Tyrion known for his witty remarks and clever sayings....all he could muster was a simple...."Fuck me."

Manderly spoke up next. "No wonder the Queen was just about ready to murder Elenea on the ground."

Varys said very quietly and suspiciously. "If King Aegon....had a bastard......I think I would of heard of it." Varys didn't believe what Celevn was saying. In his mind, if Varys didn't hear about it....it never happened...which wasn't the case....Jon's parentage was proof of that.

Celven responded back to Varys. "I just said Elenea never told Jon! No one except her family knew! Unless you have little birds in Deepwood Motte..I highly doubt even you would have heard of it!" Another reason for Varys to dislike Jon, everything that had so much impact upon the Realm, and Varys the Master of Whispers...supposed to know everything...was completely ignorant like everyone else, which infuriated him. As if hearing Varys' thoughts, Jaime commented, "Some spymaster you are Lord Varys." which only angered Varys more.

Tyrion makes his point. "Knowledge of this cannot escape the Council...who else knows of this?"

"King Jon, Ser Darren, us, House Glover....and now obviously..just there...the Queen." answered Celven.

Tyrion shook his head. "Tell Ser Darren he is never to speak of this to anyone..send a raven to Deepwood Motte, summon Elenea's older brother, Lord Nathan Glover to King's Landing to answer for his sisters crimes. And for the love of all that is good.....we tell.....NO ONE...outside the Council of this. The last thing we need is the people out raging that the eldest child of the King turns out to be a bastard. We've only started getting the country to everlasting peace."

Missandei perked up. "What of the boy....Torrhen? What becomes of him?"

Varys replied. "He remains the same...a bastard...whose father is unknown."

Missandei spoke again. "You really think that Jon's the type of man who would just turn his back on his children, bastard or not?"

Varys grimaced. "If he knows what's good for the Realm. Your not suggesting he takes him in? To live here with his trueborn children at the Red Keep?"

Manderly spoke next. "Ned Stark raised Jon alongside his trueborn children in Winterfell."

Varys sighed out in anger. "Well that's because "Jon" wasn't his bastard, he's not even "Jon", he is Aegon."

"Why do you detest the King so much, eunuch eh?" Manderly asked, fairly firmly.

Varys looked at him in shock. "You do me wrong Lord Wymann, I respect the King with all I can muster...its just at times I find his decisions on ruling at bit questionable."

Jaime and Tyrion looked at Varys. "Jon was never brought up to become a Prince never mind a King, he is still with the guidance of Daenerys, reaching his power, but he is undoubtedly one of the best Kings that Wesetroes has ever had." declared Jaime.

Tyrion spoke next. "It doesn't matter who rules how and why, what matters is this boy Torrhen."

No one seemed to have an answer regarding this. So much confusion and drama all in one night even the Small Council could not think of a solution.

Ser Celevn spoke up next. "It's very late my lords....and lady...you should reconvene tomorrow, where everyone is in their best state of mind."

Tyrion smiled. "Very well...perhaps I should check in on Their Graces?"

Jaime scowled. "I think it's best to just leave them to it....like Ser Celven said....we'll deal with this tomorrow."

Now all anyone could do was wait to see what tomorrow brings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Jon and Dany in this chapter, saving it for "Aftermath Part II"  
> Just a heads up! It'll be quite emotional!


	7. Aftermath (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon opens up to Daenerys.....can their relationship be saved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone long, to be honest guys, I really didn't know how to write this chapter, kept rewriting it over and over again, but I think I finally got it right this time. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> NOTICE: 
> 
> I edited my earlier chapters, spaced out the sentences so it would be easier for people to read, upon looking at them. 
> 
> I completely forgot to add DAVOS & GREY WORM to the story. They were supposed to be in the story, but I was just so focused on Jon & Dany's storyline, l just forgot about them. 
> 
> I really don't have the time to edit old chapters, too busy on new chapters. So in Chapter 3 "Duty" whilst introducing the Small Council members. I just did a "GRRM" (George R.R Martin) on them. (Davos and Grey Worm are dead.) 
> 
> Sorry about that if you really like those characters. 
> 
> Let me know if you want them to be added in the story as well,  
> If you do......no promises......but I'll do my best, that OK everyone? 
> 
> See you soon!  
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Jon stood outside of his own bedroom door...and he was absolutely terrified to enter it. His heart was hammering in his chest, he had no idea what to expect, will Daenerys listen to him? Will she be angry at him? Or will she just tell him to fuck off?

Jon knew he was out of place down there, raging at both women instead of making sure his wife was alright. "Some loving husband you are." That little voice that never failed to torment him in his head spoke it's mind yet again.

Apart from being heartbroken for Dany's sadness, he was absolutely raging at Elenea. "How fucking dare she strike my wife....I WILL have her head, regardless if she is a mother of one of my children, I didn't marry her, she had no right doing what she did, she will pay." Jon thought to himself.

Jon didn't know how to enter. Knock on the door? "Why should I do that? It's my bedroom as well." Call out Dany's name. "She may lock the door, or kick me out." So he just opened the door and stepped through. "Fuck it."

Jon entered into their living room. Daenerys wasn't on the couch where she usually spent most of the evening relaxing, sipping on a goblet of her favourite Meereenese wine, or breast feeding Daemon.

He checked in on the nursery. He found Daemon and Rhaeanna sleeping soundly. Only other place is the bedchambers.

He took a sharp breath and slowly opened their bedchamber doors. What he saw shattered his heart into a million pieces.

His beautiful, loving wife...staring at herself in the mirror....wincing every time she cleaned a cut on her face, sobbing quietly to herself as she stroked Ghost's fur whilst the Direwolf licked her hand and whined softly, feeling Dany's sorrow.

Jon swallowed a huge lump in his throat. "HOW could you have let this happen to your WIFE?!" Yet again, that hateful voice in his head giving out to him. Jon slowly made his way further into the room.

Dany heard Jon entering, she didn't turn to face him, she placed the loincloth she was using to clean her injuries down on the table, she stopped petting Ghost who left the room, not even paying Jon any bit of notice. "Ghost your supposed to be on my side." Jon thought to himself.

Finally Daenerys turned to face him. The bruises and tears streaming down her face, nearly made Jon break down in anguish. "Not my Dany.....not my beautiful Dany."

Jon went to reach for Daenerys. "Ohhh Dany..." he whispered.

Daenerys raised her hand up stopping him. "Don't.....touch me..Jon."

Jon's heart broke into another handful shards, Daenerys never pushed him away. "Dany...please hear me out."

"How long have you known?" asked Daenerys hardly and coldly.

Jon looked at her. "I only found at this morning-"

Daenerys glared at Jon. "Do not DARE LIE TO ME. How long have you known?!"

Jon looked so fearful. "Dany I swear, I only found at this morning. Elenea bumped into me when I was going about my business."

Daenerys shook her head. "So that's where you were this morning.....you left me...your wife..to be with your little Northern.....WHORE."

Jon gasped at Daenerys, how could she accuse him of that? "Daenerys.....I woke up...before you....you were still asleep.....I didn't want to wake you......so I left to start the day.....on my way to the Council chamber...Elenea confronted me....if you don't believe me...ask Ser Darren and Ser Celven...they accompanied me."

Daenerys smiled, not a happy smile, and shook her head. "You need two other men to hold your word for you?"

Jon started to grow angry. "You won't believe me! What do you expect me to do?!"

Daenerys stepped closer to him. "I expect you...to be truthful with me."

"I AM being truthful with you, Daenerys." Jon tried to place his hands on her tear-stained cheeks.

Daenerys turned away from him, very slowly she asked. "Do you love her?"

Jon looked absolutely dumbfounded. "I love you...Dany....I'll always love you."

Daenerys was nearly in tears over his declaration but kept strong. "You didn't answer my question."

Jon tired so hard not to grab Daenerys, turn her around, lock lips with her, and shout at the top of his lungs, "I LOVE YOU, DANY, ONLY YOU!!!!" So that not only the whole Red Keep could hear, but the Gods above could hear also.

Jon made sure she heard him clearly. "No...I don't love her."

Daenerys turned around to face him. "Prove it."

Jon shook his head in confusion at her.

Daenerys said in a very...dangerously low tone. "What would you do....if I had our men....drag that serpent-eyed little bitch all the way from the Red Keep...to the Dragon Pit....and have Drogon and Rhaegal...burn her alive...and devour her whole...would you approve?"

Jon gulped in fear at Daenerys. Elenea had to be punished for what she did no question, but Jon was really hoping that the Dragons weren't going to been involved....but this is Daenerys we're talking about here after all.

Jon didn't answer for a while, but when he did Daenerys glared at him in anger. "You would deprive a four year old boy of his mother in such a brutal and painful way?"

"That four year old boy is YOUR SON." said Daenerys angrily.

Jon tried so hard not to sob in frustration. "Torrhen.....will have no one.....punish Elenea..certainly....but just....think about that..please Dany."

Daenerys narrowed her eyes at Jon. "Why should I?"

Jon's breathing picked up rapidly, he knew the struggle of a woman despising him so much, Lady Catelyn Stark loathed him with such anger, will Daenerys be the same in regard to Torrhen.....his son?

Jon said very slowly. "Because....he is my son." Jon nearly cried at saying that sentence.

Daenerys was also nearly crying at hearing that. "Yes he is your son.....but he is not mine."

Daenerys stood closer to Jon. "So why should I care....if he doesn't have a mother?"

Jon nearly exploded in anger. "Do you know how many times I cried myself to sleep as a boy growing up at Winterfell....never knowing my mother....not her face.....not her hair....not her eyes...not her smile.....not even her name?! And have to be hated by a woman from who all I wanted from was love and care.....but got nothing but disgust and shame?! I HATED my life back then, being a bastard, being all on your own with no one to give two shits about you, because in everyone's eyes...you are filth, you are scum. Yes I had it easier than most....I was surrounded by a father, three brothers and sister who loved and cared for me, I had a roof over my head, I had a bed to sleep in, but still.......the agonizing pain of never experiencing a mother's love...never knowing my mother. At times......I resented my fath-.......my uncle, Eddard......for never legitmising me as a Stark, and had me living as a Snow. I never wanted to have children who would suffer what bastards suffer. And I don't want Torrhen suffering what I suffered either....PUNISH ME.....not Torrhen....please Daenerys." The tears finally found their way down Jon's cheeks.

Daenerys didn't cry yet, although feeling like she was about to at Jon's emotional declaration for his son. She knew in her heart Torrhen was not guilty of anything, he's only a child, but the situation with Lady Glover had her so angry..she didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry Dany.....I'm so sorry." Jon cried. 

Daenerys turned around abruptly, hoping Jon didn't see the loose tear that slipped from her eye. 

"Sorry for what?" asked Daenerys. 

Jon once again shook his head, what should he say, he was just so confused. 

"Are you sorry....for sleeping with another woman, or having a child with another woman?" 

Jon closed his eyes halting the tears and sighed out in frustration. "Dany I-" 

"If your sorry for the first option, don't be.....you didn't know me at that time....I understand that.....even though I dislike thinking of you with other women.....I have slept with other men before I met you too....I'm not angry at you for that Jon....I'm not a hypocrite." said Daenerys who turned to face Jon agiain. 

Jon was about to speak again but Dany interrupted him. 

"And before you say anything....no....I'm not angry at the boy.....I don't hate him....I don't even know him.....I know it's not his fault." said Daenerys. 

Jon furrowed his brows. What was Daenerys angry about? 

As if hearing his thoughts. "WHAT I AM...angry about is......aside from that Northern bitch striking me...." 

Jon waited eagerly for her answer..

"THREE........FUCKING.......YEARS.....JON.....How could you possibly not have known?!" 

Daenerys was completely baffled how a man was completely ignorant to that kind of revelation. Jon had no clue he had a child. Surely someone from House Glover must have mentioned something like this to him, although that would mean he would have kept a very important and large secret from her, which would have left her in more rage. 

Jon sat down on a chair at the dining table in their room. Story begins. 

"On the night I became King in the North, when the lords chose me to be their ruler, I was so angry, I never wanted to be king as I told you this already, I only accepted because the North needed a leader to fight against the White Walkers.

Dany shook her head in frustration. "You've told me all this before why are you-"

"Let me finish." said Jon.

Daenerys sighed and sat down in the opposite chair. 

"Anyway...later on we decided to throw a feast, to celebrate House Stark's return to power, I really wasn't arsed about it, back then I hated feasts, I only allowed it as it was expected of me. They were all celebrating, getting drunk, I was only thinking about that....evil ice-horned, blue-eyed cunt who was coming to slaughter us all." said Jon. 

Jon absolutely hated mentioning the Night King in any conversation, he wanted to forget all about the creature...no the demon who took away the love of his life all those years ago by stabbing Dany in the stomach with his blade, killing her, and taking the only thing that had Jon fight for his life. If it had not been for Melisandre who brought back Daenerys, Jon probably would have taken his own life back then.

"Whilst I was in my own brooding thoughts about the Army of the Dead...I just drank ale...trying to relax myself....We had just faced Ramsay Bolton and he was the WORST man I have ever known...sooner or later....we were going to face the Night King...and he wasn't a man...he was a monster." said Jon

"Anyway after..I'm not sure..a couple of mugs of ale...that was the most I had ever drunk in my life....soon some of the lords....who weren't emptying their stomach on the Great Hall's floor...decided to dance with the handmaidens and the other ladies who attended. Sansa was dancing with Ser Davos and Tormund." Jon smiled at remembering his fallen friends. 

Jon never forgot all who died in the Great War...so many friends lost......Tormund....Davos.....Theon.....Edd....Podrick....his brother Bran...who sacrificed himself heroically to kill the Night King...so many lost..on Jon's side...and Dany's side....Ser Jorah....Grey Worm....Ko Qhono...Viserion...it was a miracle Jon and Dany survived. 

"I was not interested at all..I just wanted the night to end....I saw....Elenea and Lord Cley Cerwyn....in a spot on their own...Elenea was drunk...and so was Lord Cerwyn..he was making "unwanted advances" on Elenea....so me..being the man who has to sort out everything...told Cerywn to back off...just as well...Cerwyn saw who was addressing him before he went to throw a punch...otherwise...Ser Celevn wouldn't be a Kingsguard...he would be head of House Cerwyn and Cley wouldn't. " Jon laughed. Dany also smiled at this.

Jon continued on with his story. "So after Lord Cerwyn skulked off, Elenea thanked me...we spoke a bit...had a bit more to drink..... helped ease my mind...shared some stories...I didn't tell her things that I have only told you Dany....we decided to join in and started dancing along with everyone else....for once I actually started to have fun." 

Daenerys listened intently, clenching her teeth. She knew Jon was trying to explain himself and she knew he wasn't trying to start her off by talking about being with Elenea...but still the jealousy Dany felt was slowly creeping up on her.

"Finally the feast started to calm down...most people left.....I was going straight to bed..thanking the Gods the feast was over...but then I saw Elenea.....crying...I asked her what was wrong....she just told me she had an argument with her father, Lord Robbet Glover. I knew it wasn't my place to ask exactly what happened..so I just brought her back...we sat in the council chamber....had MORE to drink....she was staring to calm down...and we joked and we laughed." Jon finished with a sigh. 

"I won't deny I thought she was beautiful....we started...innocently flirting with each other.." 

Dany clasped and unclasped her fingers together, trying to keep a neutral expression on her face.

Jon sighed out. "And then we eventually........you know what." 

Daenerys slowly took a very deep inhale and exhale......she LOATHED thinking about Jon with other women..

"When I brought you to Winterfell, I never saw Elenea once while we were there, she was never at any of the gatherings in the Great Hall, she wasn't at our wedding, I in all honesty....forgot about her...I asked Lord Glover and her older brother Nathan....they never gave me a solid answer...because they knew...they knew that me and her slept with each other...they knew she was pregnant with my child. And they never told me." Jon finished with a snarl.

Daenerys gulped before asking. "And if they had?" 

Jon looked up but didn't answer. 

"If they had told you....what would you have done?" asked Dany again. 

Jon in all his confusion...really hadn't a clue what he would have done in that situation....what could he have done? He was in the middle of leading the kingdoms in the most disastrous and chaotic war the Realm has ever known. He certainly didn't have the time to raise a child, the Gods know how he stressed he was when he found out Daenerys was pregnant..but TWO children? To TWO different mothers? That was just asking too much of him. 

"I....I don't know" was all he could come out with.

Daenerys narrowed her eyes at him. "You don't know.....or you don't care?"

Jon shot up at Daenerys. "What do you mean "I don't care"?!" 

Daenerys cursed at herself. She doesn't know why she said that. She was just so annoyed with all this. 

"Well what are you going to do now?" asked Dany who looked Jon in his eyes.

Jon looked away and gulped. "I don't there to be any more bad blood between you and Elenea...and I don't want to turn my back on Torrhen." 

Daenerys gritted her teeth. "Then don't turn your back on him." 

Jon looked at Daenerys with hope. 

Dany looked in his eyes. "When he comes of age.....he will be fostered here...live with his brother and sister.....live with his father." 

Jon sucked in a breath of relief. 

"And his...step-mother" Dany finished with a small smile. 

Jon knelt down and kissed Dany's hand with love and adoration. "Thank you....Dany.....thank you so much...but....are you sure?....Your really okay with Torrhen being my son.....you don't hate him?" Jon finished with a quizzical look on his face. 

"I won't judge a son by the sins of his father." Daenerys finished with a grin on her face. 

Jon beamed up at Dany and laughed causing her to laugh to. Remembering their first meeting at Dragonstone four years ago.

To say was relieved was a severe understatement. "Oh Gods, Dany thank you so much.....I thought you were angry....I thought you hated the boy....when you ran out of the Throne room and started crying....my heart broke." 

Daenerys just shrugged. "I'll admit.....I really wasn't expecting this from you Jon......it was just so much of a shock....I just forgot myself there....it will be hard Jon...you do realize that....bringing Torrhen up in King's Landing.....but I'll try my best....for you." Dany finished with a smile. 

Jon truly felt so angry with himself, this woman had so much love for him she was willing to let his bastard be raised with his family..without hateful thoughts spewing in his step-mothers head, he really felt so unworthy of this fantastic woman and her love. 

"Daenerys Stormborn, I do not deserve you." said Jon with such awe.

Daenerys teased him. "Maybe....but I still love you." 

Jon shed another few tears. "And I love you....more than life itself." 

They both lock onto each other's lips in a brief moment of passion until Jon pulls away to face Daenerys. 

He considered thinking about the next words he was going to say. "What about Elenea?" 

Daenerys' face darkened at that. She forgot about what to do with her..her instinct was to summon Drogon and Rhaegal and roast her alive..but considering the fact that she is Torrhens mother...and Dany also knows the pain of never having a real mother in her life..she didn't know what to do. 

Jon spoke up again. "What she did to you was unacceptable and and worthy of death..if you really wish this....I'll do it myself." 

Daenerys looked at Jon in consideration. "I'll behead her with Longclaw...just...you know I hate using the Dragons...we haven't used them as an execution since the Great War...its just such a horrible way to go." said Jon.

Jon even though he was absolutely livid with Elenea for attacking Daenerys...didn't want her to suffer like that....just end it quickly and swiflty by beheading with a sword. Jon knew Elenea had to be punished for what she did, she's lucky that she's not dead right now, by all the laws she should be, Jon only spared her because of this situation with Torrhen. If it were any other way. Jon would have no qualms about executing her...even though he would feel horrible afterwards...as he always does when he kills someone.

Daenerys finally answered. "Even though I would like nothing more than to make her pay severely for what she did to me....as you say...Torrhen will grow up without a mother...a real mother. I too know the pain of never having a mother in my life Jon." 

Jon shifted from side to side with Daenerys still holding him by his shoulders. 

"But let me be....VERY CLEAR....I am telling you here and now....I DEMAND....a public apology in front of the whole court...I DEMAND her to confess what she did....and IF SHE EVER.....never mind hit me again....IF SHE EVER.....speaks in a tongue like that to me again and shows even the tiniest display of disrespect for my authority. She will NOT be losing her head by Longclaw......and....she will NOT be burned alive by Drogon and Rhaegal." Daenerys stopped herself. 

Jon looked at her anxiously waiting for an answer. 

Dany looked at the ground...wore a mischievous smirk on her face....then looked up at Jon...and expressed in a playful manner...but meaning EVERY WORD she was about to say. 

"Let's just say....I don't think poor..old..Ghost...has had a decent meal in a VERY long time." Dany grinned wickedly and her eyes sparkled with darkness. 

Jon gulped visibly....Elenea had better show she was truly remorseful and repentant and show Dany the utmost respect she can muster. 

BUNRED ALIVE BY DRAGONS? OR EATEN ALIVE BY A DIREWOLF? 

The thought made Jon shiver with fear...which was a worse way to go?

Not wanting to provoke Daenerys wrath. Jon agreed with her. "What-Whatever you say...Dany" Jon said with a nervous smile.

Daenerys held back a laugh..she was amused...Jon was scared of her....she should do this more often she thought to herself. 

"Now.....seeing as how I was.....unfair to you...last night...I trust I........made up for it?" said Dany politely. 

Jon slowly smiled knowing what she was getting at. 

"I only...think....it's fair.....after me enduring...a very emotional...and long night...that you should...uphold your duty as a husband....and....comfort your loving wife?" asked Dany who blinked her eyes innocently at her request. 

Jon chuckled. "I think that's a worthy punishment for me...my Queen." 

Once again they both locked lips, tongues fighting and dancing with each other for dominance in their mouths. Jon undoing his wife's complicated braids so that her milky hair flowed beautifully down her back and to her ass. Dany ripping his black and red leather jerkin, moving her hands up and down his manly chest, wrapping her arms around his neck..bringing him down for more forceful kissing. 

Jon backs away from Dany who begins slowly taking off her grey dress which had some Stark color on it....people who have assumed she was from House Stark if there was not two snarling Dragons on either side of her waist and stomach. She slowly finishes undressing herself. Jon drinks the sight of her in, his erection growing painfully hard. "This woman will be the death of me one day." He thought to himself.

As she walked over to the bed..gradually swaying her finely shaped hips from side to side..her ass wiggling, leaving Jon with such dirty thoughts you not expect from the King, she layed down wantonly on the large master bed...completely naked....arms and legs stretching out...followed by soft little moans from her soothing voice...Jon walked slowly up to bed to his vixen wife. 

Dany playing with him, made a pouty face, sad puppy-eyes, and a trembling bottom lip. "Your not going to leave me here all alone are you sweet husband?" Dany said with sadness to her tone. 

Jon didn't need to be asked twice. Jon ripped off his jerkin completely, handsome, scarred, manly chest...had Daenerys sighing seductively and growing wetter by the minute. She rubbed her thighs together trying to soothe the ache between her legs. 

Jon still hadn't taken off his pants..much to Dany's dismay...why should she be left totally bare...and he not? Jon took off his boots but left his leather breeches on. Like a wolf staking its prey...he slowly crawled up the bed to his wife. 

Dany was growing frustrated, he STILL hadn't gotten rid of his pants..he's trying to tease her...and he's doing a very good fucking job at it too. Jon finally made his way...bravely ignoring that horrible scar on Dany's stomach that brought back horrible memories of her death....up to his wife. He gently kissed her.....but not in the way she wanted.

She grabbed him by his ass in his leather breeches and tried to pull them of herself...but he took her hands off him. Dany looked at him as if she was Ghost who had just been deprived of his dinner while he was eating it. 

"What...are..you...doing?" she asked impatient to get him inside her. 

"Making it up to you." he answered sucking and biting on her neck. 

Dany raised her eyebrows. "Well your not doing a very good job at it Jon." 

Jon stopped kissing her....."Shit, I shouldn't have said that." Dany thought to herself. End of fun time now, Daenerys dreaded. 

Jon just laughed to her confusion. "I suppose I'll have to try harder then." 

Dany smiled at him him. Closed her eyes. Waiting with excitement for her pleasure. 

She opened her eyes....Jon was gone..he wasn't on top of her anymore.

"OHHHH!!!" came out of Dany unexpectedly. 

She looked down...and Jon was feasting on her. When was the last time he did this? Apart from last night...they weren't able to make love very often..working endlessly every day as King and Queen..left them drained at night..just desperate to get to sleep. They absolutely cherished every single moment they got to themselves. 

Jon was eating her up...just like the wolf he is...no...like the DRAGONWOLF he is. Daenerys thought back to her confrontation with Elenea when she ranted about Jon. Yes the Dragonwolf was hers...and only hers.

More and more sounds came out of Dany..she bit down on her lip trying to be quiet...not wanting to wake up the children sleeping in the nursery outside their bedroom. Until she eventually came with total bliss. Jon kissed his way up above Dany on her stomach, on her breasts, on her collarbone, on her neck and finally to her lips.

"Satisfied?" asked Jon with a smug grin. 

Daenerys smiled. "Hmmmmm....nearly....I'll be fully satisfied....when your inside me.....ploughing into me like a crazed wolf." She whispered into his ear. 

Jon didn't know why, but it seemed Daenerys was so pleased with herself when she said that last sentence. 

Jon smirked and went back to ravishing Dany in love bites on her neck and collarbone and on her breasts which if he could, he would have his face in them all day, kissing them and licking them. Dany felt so worshipped and so loved. 

"Dany?" said Jon. 

"Yes, my King?" asked Daenerys seductively. 

"Tomorrow with Elenea.." 

Daenerys rolled her eyes up to heaven. "Will you stop bringing her up? I'm just want to forget all about her. I certainly don't want to be thinking about her right now!"

Jon inserted two fingers inside Dany, shutting her up. 

Dany gasped out loud clutching at Jon's back digging her nails in...any more pressure and she would be about to break the skin and cause it to bleed.

"As I was saying...before you rudely interrupted me." Jon began stroking her folds causing her to whimper and shuffle all round on the bed. 

"I want you to deliver a message to her." said Jon very quietly. 

Dany looked at him in wonder. What did he want her to tell Elenea? 

"While we may have spent a night together...and she may be a rare beauty...and she may fantasize about taking the Dragonwolf over and over again...while she may have FUCKED the Dragonwolf." 

Jon leaned in to whisper into Dany's ear causing her to shiver with goosebumps as he continued inserting fingers into her. 

"YOU....WERE THE ONE.....WHO TAMED HIM......AND YOUR CUNT......IS THE ONLY ONE HE'LL EVER HAVE HIS FANGS AND CLAWS IN." Jon finished with a light growl and a gentle bite to her earlobe. 

Daenerys' face turned completely RED. She was shocked by Jon and his crassness. She LOVED this side to him. 

"Jon.....FUCK ME!" Dany pleaded. 

And so Jon and Daenerys fucked each other indeed, until they were both dripping in sweat, and were curled up next to each other, arms and legs tangled around each other...and the blissful sleep....soon took them to dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JONERYS' LOVE WON OVER.  
> JON AND DANY SORT OUT THINGS THE WAY THEY ARE BEST AT.  
> HOT SEX. 
> 
> But don't worry...there is still even more drama to come....don't forget about "KING CONSORT" Daario Naharis...he still has to make an appearance. 
> 
> NOTICE: 
> 
> Also guys...I have been thinking....after I'm finished with "Previous Consorts", don't worry....still much more to come! 
> 
> I was considering making a new story...if you want me to...I have narrowed down to a few suggestions. 
> 
> (1) Jon and Daenerys meet each other at Dragonstone. (My take on Season 7.)  
> (2) The Great War. (What happened during the war prior to "Previous Consorts".)  
> (3) A Night King POV storyline. (I think the Night King is a badass, I really like his character...even though he never says anything.)  
> (4) Euron and Daenerys. (Euron forces Dany to be his Queen.)  
> (5) if you have any suggestions let me know in the comments what you'd like me to do. 
> 
> Chapter 8 is in the works!  
> See you soon!


	8. Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Small Council prepare to hear the news of the King and Queen.

As Jaime stood in the throne room waiting for the other members to join the Council meeting...he took everything in...seeing the Targaryen banners placed around the throne room once again....he couldn't help but think back to the days of the Mad King. Every single day there was a death in these halls...sometimes for treason...sometimes for conspiracy..most of the time it was just for Aerys' own amusement.

But despite the Targaryen banners...there were also Stark banners as well, in light of Jon's northern heritage.

The grey snarling Direwolf eyeing Jaime sent a shiver down his spine.

The Starks and the Lannisters were at war with each other the past 10 years...Jaime in his own mind caused it...when he pushed Bran out the window at Winterfell all those years ago.

His family committed unforgivable crimes against House Stark...the wrongful execution of Ned Stark.....the abusement and torture of Sansa Stark...The Red Wedding...King Robb Stark, his mother Lady Catelyn Stark...and his pregnant foreign Queen brutally murdered at their family members wedding.

House Targaryen suffered injustices at the Lannister's hand also. The Sack of King's Landing...where Prince Aegon and Princess Rhaenys...Jon's brother and sister.....who were only infants horribly murdered alongside their mother, Elia Martell who was raped before she was killed.

"How many families have we destroyed? Stark, Targaryen, Martell, Tyrell, Tully." Jaime thought to himself grimly.

"How many lives have my father and my sister taken? How many damned wars have we started in the name of our family?"

House Lannister still to this day, is hated by many, for the horrible crimes they have committed throughout Westeros over the years.

Tywin Lannister, the most feared man back in his day, ruled the Seven Kingdoms with an iron fist.

And Cersei...who compelled by insanity..nearly destroyed the country with Wildfire.

First in the Great Sept of Baelor, killing off half of House Tyrell.....

Multiple times during the Great War......in the Westerlands....forcing the Dothraki to retreat back north...at the cost of a large portion of the Lannister army who were also killed in the green blaze...not that Cersei cared.

In the Riverlands...in an attempt to kill Jon and Daenerys who were at Riverrunn...plotting the siege of King's Landing...but also retreating from the Night King and Viserion...who still lingered even, though most of the Army of the Dead was destroyed at Winterfell.

When the Golden Company betrayed her...secretly conspiring with Euron to overthrow her...she destroyed their entire army at Harrenhal where they were stationed.

But the final time she was about to use it...was the time when Jaime repeated history.

In the throne room...striking Qyburn down before he could give the order to set King's Landing ablaze.

Tyrion and Jaime confronted Cersei, it was just like with Aerys..begging her to surrender peacefully.

He shouldn't have thrown Widow's Wail on the ground next to Cersei....he should have just placed it back in its sheath, but it was too late.

Jaime is still deeply traumatized from that day...Cersei taking her own life....and their child with her...plunging Widow's Wail into her stomach, killing herself almost instantly.

Jaime never forgets the look of betrayal on Cersei's face as she died looking at him in disgust.

Jaime had no time to mourn her death straightaway..as Jon and Daenerys arrived on Drogon and Rhaegal...getting ready to face the Night King and Viserion..one final time.

Jaime would have taken his own life as well.

Until Jon named him Master of War on the Small Council, as well as Warden of the West, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands, and Lord of Casterly Rock.

He had been given a new purpose to the Realm....as well as to his new family...his wife...Lady Brienne of Tarth...and their son...Little Pod...named after her squire...Podrick Payne...who died at the Battle of Winterfell.

Jaime is interrupted in his thoughts by footsteps approaching, Ser Aidan Dayne, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

Arguably the youngest ever to be in that position...but then again...all the current members of the Kingsguard are of a young age....but Ser Aidan was wise beyond his years, and as skilled as his uncle and predecessor, the Sword of the Morning.

And if the Gods had made it their will....the boy looked EXACTLY like Ser Arthur. Sometimes when Jaime saw him, Jaime could have sworn he was back in the time when Ser Arthur was around..defending the Mad King and Rhaegar Targaryen.

"Lord Commander." Jaime bowed his head.

"Ser Jaime." Aidan returned the gesture.

"Lord now, I'm not a knight anymore." said Jaime.

"You'll always be a knight, Ser Jaime." smiled Aidan.

Jaime smiled back at Aidan. "Have you had any success..in naming the seventh Kingsguard yet?"

Aidan sighed and shook his head vehemently. "No....I doubt we ever will....the past THREE...years...and we still...haven't found one worthy....squires, farmers, soldiers, stone masons, they all failed the training. It's just me, Ser Darren Hill, Ser Celven Cerwyn, Ser Hubert Haigh, Ser Tommas Blackwood and Ser Marcus Swann. Traditionally there are supposed to be SEVEN Kingsguard not SIX, hopefully we'll find a suitor, I must speak to the King and Queen about this."

Jaime forgot about the situation last night concerning Lady Glover, for all he knows the Queen probably murdered the King last night.

"What do you think the situation with Their Graces is?" asked Jaime.

Aidan gulped..he too had forgotten about what happened.

"Well...lets just hope, at least one of them is alive." joked Ser Aidan making Jaime laugh. The door opened startling them.

They were joined by Missandei and Tyrion. The couple walked over to the two Knights, hand in hand.

Two years married now. Missandei and Tyrion married to cement the alliance within the Crown. Two advisors on the Small Council who could be trusted completely.

Missandei was reluctant to marry Tyrion at first. She thought to herself...."Would I be betraying Grey Worm's love?"

Grey Worm, along with Ser Davos Seaworth and countless others, were killed in the Wildfire ambush at Riverunn.

The man had been dead for over a year and Missandei was still heartbroken over it so it was understandable why she was wary to marry Tyrion.

It wasn't long before the wedding, that Tyrion approached her one night....with wine...and the two sat down and spoke of each other's past and got to know each other better. Then eventually the drink started to soothe their worries...and spark a little flame within them...as they made love to each other that night.

"Look at the two of them...absolutely smitten with each other." whispered Aidan to Jaime.

"Care to repeat what you just whispered to Lord Jaime, Ser Aidan?" said Tyrion with a smirk on his face.

Ser Aidan blushed and just smiled lightly.

"So where is Lord Varys and Lord Manderly?" asked Missandei.

"I'm sure they'll be with us soon...they aren't the two people I want to see at this present time." said Tyrion.

But in any case, Lord Manderly and Varys came out of the council chamber, looking at Tyrion with amusement.

"Care to repeat your last sentence my Lord Hand?" said Varys with a smug grin.

Everyone except Tyrion laughed, instead he glared playfully at Varys.

And so they all entered the council chamber and sat down on their chairs.

Missandei groaned in pain and Tyrion grabbed her arm.

"Are you alright?" said Tyrion with worry etched on his face and in his tone.

Missandei rolled her eyes up and sighed with annoyance.

"It's just a kick Tyrion, calm down" said Missandei, who smiled looking down at her swollen belly, rubbing it with her hands.

Eight months pregnant, sooner or later, any day Missandei's time will arrive, leaving Tyrion more anxious than he ever was.

Tyrion smiled down at her belly. "Your a feisty little lion...you need to leave Mama alone at some point."

Missandei and Tyrion smiled lovingly at each other only to be interrupted by Lord Manderly who cleared his throat loudly, gaining their attention.

Missandei blushed and Tyrion just shrugged lightly ignoring Manderly's look of amusement.

A few moments of silence passed and Jon and Daenerys still hadn't arrived yet. The council was staring to get worried. Suddenly the door opened and everyone stood up. But it was only the Kingsguard, Hill, Cerwyn, Blackwood, Haigh and Swann.

"Did you see the King and Queen on your way here lads?" asked Lord Commander Dayne.

"No, Lord Commander." said Ser Hubert Haigh.

"Well will one of you kindly go back and summon them?" requested Jaime.

Each of the Kingsgaurd all looked at each other...and eventually their gazes all landed on Ser Tommas Blackwood.

"Why me?" asked Ser Tommas.

"'Cause your the youngest, "Little Tommy"." said Ser Marcus Swann.

All the Kingsguard laughed, except Tommas who glared at all of them.

"And...so why should I have to go?" wondered Tommas.

"Do you want us to come and hold you hand?" teased Hubert.

"Besides, not a chance I'm risking going up there after what happened last night, I don't relish the idea of getting scolded by Queen Daenerys when she's pissed off." said Marcus.

"And so you want me to go and be the bait?" said Tommas who looked at the men for an answer.

"Yeah" said Celven.

"Yeah" said Darren.

"Yeah" said Hubert.

"Yeah" said Marcus.

Tommas then looked at the Lord Commander for confirmation.

"Yeah" said Aidan.

Everyone started laughing as Tommas stormed off for the King and Queen.

"Good luck Tommy!" shouted Darren.

"Sod off ya bollocks!" shouted Tommas who started laughing as well.

Despite each member of the Kingsguard being lethal with their swordsmanship, they were also the most loyal and honorable knights the Kingsguard has ever graced before. "The Supreme Six" was the name they earned, loved by all high and low alike, they were all of a young age. Men not even out of their twenties yet. Young boys fantasied and idolized them, they were the prime example of what the Kingsguard should be like, they were a massive improvement from the likes of Ser Meryn Trant, Ser Boros Blount and Ser Mandon Moore who were a disgrace to the white cloak.

As soon as Tommas went to open the doors to the corridor, laughing could be heard...then a woman squealing. Ser Celven and Ser Hubert drew their swords at the sound getting ready to attack if need be.

"STOP IT!.......STOP IT!" the woman shouted..her voice was getting closer to the Small Council chamber.

Everyone soon recognized Daenerys' voice and relaxed as she was also laughing. The Kingsguard took their positions as the always did. Ser Celven and Ser Darren beside the King and Queen's chairs. Ser Marcus by the huge balcony. Ser Hubert by the fireplace at the far end of the chamber, and Ser Tommas beside the chamber doors.

"JON I'M SERIOUS!.....I WILL SMACK YOU!" Daenerys laughed

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief thanking the Gods that the King and Queen had settled their troubling dispute last night as. They could hear them both laughing.

Jon pushed the door open his back turned to the council, with Daenerys squealing and laughing and trying to get away from his grip on her hips as he tickled her in her sides on her stomach.

Dany and Jon turned around and they both turned a color of red, absolute mortification and embarrassment on their expression.

The Small Council and the Kingsguard looking at them both with such amusement desperately trying not to laugh for the sake of the King and Queen's morale.

Jon cleared his throat trying to sound like a King and not a man caught trying to have a romp with his wife. "We didn't expect all of you to be down here so early."

"Obviously" chuckled Tyrion.

Daenerys caught Missandei's eye. Missandei smiling and giggling to herself, making Dany turn a darker shade of red. "She will never let me forget about this." Daenerys said to herself.

"Well we're glad you two have settled your dispute last night." said Jaime smirking at Jon. "Please don't fucking tell me he heard us." dreaded Jon.

Ser Tommas looked up at the two of them from his position down from the steps of the door shaking his head and smiling widly. "Don't even start Tommy" Jon thought to himself.

Daenerys tried to ignore Marcus and Hubert making playful faces at her trying to make her laugh. "I will burn you two alive you unbearable little shits." Dany thought playfully to herself trying not to smile back at them. Only till she sat down beside Jon with Darren whispering into her ear making her blush more and finally start smiling

Jon stood from his chair and cleared his throat. "I-"

The entire Kingsguard started laughing their asses off. Celven and Darren were right behind Jon and Daenerys and they were lucky not to be killed where they stood. Jon stood there lips sucked into his mouth shaking his head rapidly as his men laughed at their King.

Aidan Dayne spoke to his men. "Why don't you lot make yourselves useful and eh...patrol the keep?"

Celven spoke first. "Ah, Lord Commander..let us stay and protect our King."

Tommas spoke next. "And protect our Queen.......from the King."

Another wave of laughter spread from the Kingsguard around the council chamber. The entire Small Council looking at the Kingsguard trying not to join in the amusement.

Aidan put a stop to the fun. "Lads.....fuck off!"

One by one they all stepped outside the council chamber...before looking over their shoulders at Jon and giving him a huge smirk.

Jon sighed deeply. "Just because I love all five of those men, that their heads won't be on spikes."

Daenerys groaned in annoyance. "They are all decorated Knights, yet they act like children." she finished with a smile.

"Perhaps that's why we love them" said Tyrion.

Everyone chuckled at the brave but childish Kingsguard.

Jon repeated himself. "As I was going to say...I apologize to you all for my absence. I was hunting with Ser Darren and Ser Celven in the Kingswood. I just needed time to think about...the matter on hand."

Manderly spoke up. "And have you found a solution Your Grace?"

Jon went to speak but Dany spoke first. "When he comes of age....Torrhen will be fostered here at King's Landing." she said with a smile.

Everyone looked at each other. Clearly they weren't expecting this.

Varys spoke first. "Are you sure that's wise my Queen...after all the boy is a bast-"

Varys was interrupted by a deathly glare from Jon and an expression of anger from Daenerys.

Varys corrected himself. "All I'm saying...raising him alongside your trueborn children. What will the people think?"

Jon again was about to speak but Dany beat him to it again. "Why would it be unswise Lord Varys? Daemon and Rhaeanna are his brother and sister, Jon is his father....and I...his step-mother....we are his family."

Jon smiled at his wife. "I truly do not deserve this wonderful woman's love" he thought to himself.

Varys kept silent not wanting to provoke their wrath.

"And what about Lady Glover?" asked Missandei.

Jon spoke this time instead of Dany. "She will be brought before the court....she will confess her crimes.....she will apologize to Queen Daenerys...and in a weeks time she will return to Deepwood Motte with her son Torrhen."

Everyone was silent looking at each other very confused and conflicted over this.

"That seems rather...lenient Your Graces." stated Varys.

"For once I find myself able to agree with Lord Varys...she attacked you my Queen....she insulted you." added Manderly

"What she did was unacceptable and TREASON....at the very least..she should lose a finger." said Jaime.

Jon sighed in frustration, Dany grabbed his had and with a single nod of head, he continued with his declaration.

"I know that this does seem an unusual approach....crimes such as this....are often met with death...but as the Queen and I discussed last night, even though Torrhen will have us....he will have no real mother. We both know the struggle and pain of never having a mother to guide us in our lives....I don't want that kind of life for Torrhen. I'm doing this for HIM not for Elenea, and trust me when I say...is this were under ANY other circumstance....Elenea would be dead already." said Jon.

"And if she refuses to confess or apologize?" asked Tyrion.

"She dies." said Jon bluntly.

"Well we have dispatched a raven to Deepwood Motte, summoning her older brother Lord Nathan Glover to court to answer for his sisters crimes....perhaps we should wait for him to arrive." said Jaime.

"It will be a month at best before he arrives...better to get this out of the way." said Daenerys.

"Nathan is a good man...he fought beside His Grace and I along with Ser Darren and Ser Celven during the Great War...he can be trusted." declared Aidan.

"We can only hope that Lady Glover is truly repentant" said Missandei.

Daenerys smirked to herself. "Yes....I will enjoy watching her grovel." she wickedly thought to herself.

"And what becomes of Torrhen in the future my King?" asked Jaime.

Jon bit his lip, he thought to what Celven and Darren said to him yesterday in the Kingswood, naming him Warden of the North when he comes of age. But a "Snow" can't be Warden, it means he will have to be legitimized.

"I was considering naming him a squire to one of the Kingsguard, so that perhaps he could take their place one day if he arises to the challenge." said Jon.

"Your Grace...we all already have squires at the moment..but there is an opening for the position for the seventh Kingsguard...if you want me to postpone the trials...because Gods know in the last three years we haven't found a suitor worthy." said Aidan.

"That will be a long time waiting...surly you will have someone by that time." said Jaime.

Jon carefully said his next suggestion already knowing it will cause tension. "I was also....thinking...about naming him a Stark...so he can continue the Stark line...as he becomes Lord of Winterfell...and Warden of the North."

Everyone was silent at this...including Dany...she wasn't expecting this..as she wasn't sure that she liked it or not.

"You mean.....legitimize him?" questioned Tyrion slowly."

"As a Stark." Jon said quickly.

Again no one said anything, everyone was silent as the dead. Jon was cringing inwards at the tension.

"My King.....I trust I don't have to remind you....the last time a Targaryen bastard was legitimized.....it led to five separate rebellions that spiraled the Seven Kingdoms into chaos." said Varys.

Jon clenched his teeth. "If he calls Torrhen a bastard one more bloody time..his cock won't be the only thing lacking from his body."

"Torrhen will be a STARK....not a BLACKFYRE, Lord Varys." said Jon very lowly.

"Forgive me Your Grace..he will be neither...he will be a TARGARYEN if legitimized." said Varys.

Daenerys spoke this time...in case Jon wasn't going to say anything..instead leaping across the table and slitting Varys throat open with Longclaw.

"There is a procedure..for certain types of legitimization, whilst Jon may be a Targaryen by law...he also has Stark blood in him. Besides who else can further House Stark's line?"

Varys still not convinced. "Your Grace-"

"I haven't made my decision yet Lord Varys, but I trust you will support the decision regardless yes?" asked Jon.

Jon meant that as a threat. Not a question.

"Now that we have this settled...is there anything more to discuss?" asked Jon.

"Just the preparations for little Prince Daemons nameday, Your Grace." said Tyrion.

Jon and Daenerys looked at each other and smiled. "Our baby boys first nameday." Their eyes told each other.

Lord Wymann Manderly spoke his case. "Thankfully we still have some decorations from your anniversary two nights ago, we can use them as part of the ceremony, I can also allocate some money from the treasury to purchase a few other ornaments, money for the food and wine, and perhaps some more for extra entertainment such as minstrels and jugglers, we should have more than enough gold to provide for all of this."

"We also have to finish off the invitations to the other Houses, Your Graces." said Varys

"We've received a raven from the North and the Stormlands, Lady Sansa and Lord Gendry will be attending along with their son Ned Baratheon." said Missandei.

Jon beamed up at the news, he missed his sister Sansa..and his good friend..well "brother" now Gendry. Sansa and Gendry even though they were married and had a child together, unfortunately had very little time to spend together. Sansa remained at Winterfell as Lady Regent of the North, and Gendry would usually have to go to Storm's End as he was Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. Hopefully this nameday will bring them together as a family.

"Also the Warden of the South and Lord Paramount of the Reach, Lord Samwell Tarly and his wife, Lady Gilly Tarly along with their three boys will be attending." said Manderly.

"Ah brilliant! I've missed my old friend Sam as I'm sure you have too Your Grace." said Tyrion.

Jon smiled at Tyrion. "What about the other Houses, anyone else?' 

"Well we haven't heard anything from House Arryn as of yet, Lord Edmure Tully is away dealing with the rogue Ironborn attacking the Riverlands, I don't know why they bother, Euron is dead, why keep fighting, just pledge fealty to the new Queen of the Iron Islands, Yara Greyjoy. We've sent more men to help House Tully against the brigands, they'll soon be gone at last. I'm not so sure about the Dornish, House Martell, or what's left of it, haven't been too communicative with the rest of Westeros." said Jaime. 

"Can you blame them? House Martell is not what it once was, mainly led Prince Oberyn's Sand daughters, they are only young girls. Perhaps we should elect another Dornish House to rule as Regent until they come of age. And no...I'm not saying elect my House...consider others as well." suggested Aidan. 

"You do make a valid point Ser Aidan. The King and I will have to treat with Dorne at some point." said Daenerys.

"That's more or less it for today...I'll let us all know if-" said Tyrion. 

"Why is this one torn in half?" interrupted Jon picking up the ravenscroll Dany tore up in anger yesterday. 

DAARIO'S RAVENSCROLL. 

Dany closed her eyes and cursed under her breath. She forgot to mention to Jon, that her former lover decided to invite himself along to the nameday of her and Jon's son. 

"Uh....its nothing of major importance Your Grace, that's why it was torn up." said Missandei.

Jon chuckled at Missandei. "Well it must have some merit of value if it was placed in the Small Council documents, my Lady." 

Missandei threw an apologetic look to Daenerys who smiled back at her. "I tried Your Grace." Missnadei's eyes told Dany. 

Jon placed the letter back together with his hands on the table and read. Everyone cringed in anticipation as they noticed Jon's brow....furrow deeper....and deeper...and deeper as he read the note. 

Jon slowly tilted his head from the note, gently placed it on the table, leaned back in his chair, clasped his hands together.

"My Queen may I have a word.....in private?" asked the King. 

The entire Small Council soon dispersed, leaving the King and Queen alone in the council chamber. 

Dany turned to face Jon, to her surprise, Jon's face was really calm. No expression of anger or anything. 

"So what do you think?" he asked her. 

Daenerys sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't invite him, I don't what he thinks he's playing at, Tyrion only told me to allow him to come because he helped in Essos." 

Jon nodded a couple times. "I take it....this is the sell-sword you knew in Meereen?" 

Daenerys sighed. "Yes....Daario Naharis." 

Jon picked up the ravenscroll. "This....Daario Naharis.....seems to think that he is the "King Consort" as he's written in his note....where would he get an idea like that from I wonder?" Jon asked playfully. 

Daenerys smiled and shrugged. "No idea." 

Jon raised his eyebrows at her. "Are you.....sure?"

Daenerys laughed at Jon. "Perhaps we.....spent some time together....in the past." 

Jon clenched his teeth. "Perhaps?" 

Dany grinned even wider at Jon's annoyance. "After he......"intrigued"..me...to get to know him better." 

Jon looked at the ground. So this is what Dany felt like concerning him and Elenea. It was a real shitty feeling alright. 

"He must have been a very...peculiar man.....he doesn't seem to realise that the "NEW King Consort"....is in actual fact...THE KING." said Jon. 

Dany rolled her eyes up. "Daario...is extremely....arrogant....he will try to get under your skin.....he has done so with many other men in the past who may have held affection for me. The man I married in Meereen...for political reasons mind you....Hizdahr zo Loraq....Daario slept with me more than he ever did.....and he would constantly flirt with me...in front of Hizdahr...not that I cared what Hizdahr thought....he too wasn't fond with being tied to me as I was to him" 

Jon chuckled and and rubbed his beard. "Well I hope...the so called King Consort will behave himself.....I don't relish the idea of killing a man on my baby boys nameday." 

Daenerys raised her eyebrows at Jon, she was very surprised Jon wasn't angry about this. 

"You don't mind...that he's coming....you not going to decline him? You'll let him come?" asked Daenerys. 

Jon pursed his lips. "I'm not overly ecstatic about this.....but in all fairness I think I am the...LAST person who should be making demands about previous lovers." Jon blushed and looked at the ground again. 

Dany threw her head back in laughter. "Yes......I really think you are!" Dany giggled. 

Jon laughed too then grew quiet. "It's as if the Gods are playing some sort of game.....bringing back people we were intimate with back into our lives..as if to part us." 

WHAT MONSTER COULD POSSIBLY DO SUCH A THING? 

Dany smiled. "Nothing could ever part us Jon....many people have tried after all...and here we are.....forever in love." Dany stood up and held Jon's face in her hands and kissed him sweetly on the lips. 

Jon stood up very slowly....with a grim slowly making its way across his mouth...with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Dany tilted her head and looked at him carefully...."Jonnnnn?" She asked slowly. 

Jon cleared his throat. "Now...my Queen......where were we?" He deviously smiled. 

"JON DON'T!" Dany squealed as she took off running from her husband out to the balcony. 

Jon once again caught her in his ticklish grip making her squeal and giggle like a little girl. "STOP ITTTTT!" Dany squealed as she laughed her head off with Jon laughing behind her. 

Love-struck fools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jon and Daario will meet each other soon. Wonder how that will play out hmmm?
> 
> Also what do you guys think of Tyrion/Missandei? 
> 
> I love those characters and thought it would be interesting to work with.


	9. Repentance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon confronts Elenea. Will she face up to what she did with honour?

Footsteps could be heard, gates opening and closing, muffled talking edging closer. Elenea slowly rose up from her bed, the chill in the dungeons catching her flesh as she fixed her gown.

Elenea stood from the cell door waiting for whoever was about to enter her cell. She took a deep breath, without question she was going to be executed and someone was going to escort her to her death.

More talking and the walking ceased. Elenea was nearly on the verge of tears from fear. Once again, she considered her breathing slowing down trying to calm herself. But she was about to be executed, how could anyone be calm for that?

One of the guards of the Red Cells unlocked her cell door and to her relief.....or fear...she didn't know.....Jon walked in the cell with a neutral expression on his face.

HE was the one who was going to tell her when and how she was going to die. HE was the one was going to kill her. HE-

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jon asked very calmly. Too calmly.

Elenea was convinced he was going to talk about her execution, she was taken aback by Jon's question. Truth first, death later it seems.

Elenea looked at the ground. "I....I wanted to."

"But you didn't." Jon said again in that very calm tone.

Elenea could hear in his voice and see in his expression that he was calm, but behind his eyes, they were burning with fury. Like the Dragonwolf he is.

"You.....bore my child....and you didn't even THINK...to tell me?" Jon said raising his voice.

Elenea gulped and twiddled with her fingers. "I didn't know....how you would respond to it."

Jon narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to her. Elenea in response took a step back.

"I don't believe you. If any woman had a child whose father was the King......they would have been on their case first chance they got....but not you......so I'm going to ask you again.....why?" asked Jon raising his voice more.

Elenea's chest heaved with rapid breaths and her lip was trembling. She has never been so scared in her life.

Jon pressed on. "But not only do you not tell me....about my child.....YOU STRIKE......MY WIFE......YOUR QUEEN...YOU BATTER HER....LEAVING HER BLOODY AND HUMILIATED....WHAT IN SEVEN HELLS.....GAVE YOU THE NOTION....YOU HAD A RIGHT TO DO THAT?" More aggression in Jon's tone this time.

Jon was holding himself back from fury, this woman in the space of two days, has caused so much pain and angst for him.

Elenea didn't know how to respond, all she could muster was a meek. "I'm sorry, Your Grace."

Jon sees that Elenea is terrified by his aggressive manner, he has a mind to just leave her alone, but he is just so upset that he demands answers from her now. Jon tries a different approach.

"Does.....Torrhen know?" he asked slowly.

Elenea looked back up at Jon and nodded her head.

"He.....he wants..to see you." said Elenea.

Jon fought back the urge to smile..there's no way Elenea is getting out of it this easy.

"That's good....because I want to see him too." said Jon.

Elenea smiled at Jon but was still very nervous.

"I'm sorry...I kept him from you....Your Grace." said Elenea.

Jon looked at her expectantly.

"Why?" he asked slowly again.

Elenea sat down on her bench looking up at Jon.

"Do you remember.....we talked..had a conversation...before we-" said Elenea.

"Yes...I know." said Jon quickly.

Elenea couldn't help but feel a stinging pain of hurt in her chest.

"Are you disgusted with me?" She asked carefully.

Jon's brow rose up to his hairline. "You attack and disrespect my wife.....you keep my own child away from me.....of course I'm disgusted with you Elenea."

Elenea shook her head. "No....are you....disgusted about...the two of us...sharing a night together?"

Jon narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you getting at Elenea?"

Elenea corrected herself. "I just want to know......do you regret bedding me?"

Jon clenches his teeth. "Why do you want to know? What purpose will it serve?"

Elenea gulps. "If you do regret that night, then it means you regret having Torrhen."

Jon glares at Elenea. "Did I say that?"

Elenea glares back at Jon. "Well I don't know, do you?"

Jon sighed out loudly. "No I don't regret having Torrhen, he is my son after all."

Elenea nodded and swallowed heavily. "I didn't tell tell you because....when we talked....you told me about fearing having bastard children....you didn't want them suffering what you suffered.....and I didn't want you to feel guilty about....having Torrhen as a bastard."

Jon pursed his lips and shook his head. "You still should have told me.....your father and brother should have told me!"

Elenea shot up. "I made them promise me not to tell you....it's not their fault!"

Jon clenched his teeth and balled his fists. "What did your father say anyway? He could barely look me in the eye at Winterfell."

Elenea smiled lightly. "He was angry at first....REALLY angry.....he told me that I should have told you....he considered proposing a marriage between us."

Jon chuckled darkly at this. "He wasn't the only Lord with that idea."

Elenea scoffed. "You WERE the King after all."

Jon sighed. "Not that I wanted to be."

Elenea smiled. "I know."

Jon looked at her in confusion.

Elenea rolled her eyes. "You told me that night."

Jon nodded. "I was drunk that night...as were you."

Elenea looked at the ground. "It's funny....I thought.....that.....well......I was.....going to be.....Queen in the North." She finished with a small blush.

Jon pursed his lips. "Had I seen you before I left for Dragonstone....I probably would have made you Queen." He finished with a small smile.

Elenea's smile faded. "Before you met.....Daenerys"

Jon's face darkened. "QUEEN.......DAENERYS." He said very slowly.

Elenea took a sharp and fast breath. Jon sat down in front of her.

"Why did you do it Elenea? If you strike a Queen, you die, why did you do it? Was a petty rivalry really worth losing your head over? What about Torrhen? What would he have done without having his mother to care for him? WHY DID YOU DO IT?" Jon asked exasperated.

Elena teared up and swallowed thickly. "Because I am jealous of her......I would like to be like her......strong....beautiful...brave, a true Queen. I've always resented her....I always disliked hearing her name being said over and over again. All the amazing things she has done in her life....all the wonderful things she has achieved....a woman....in a world where women are mostly dominated by men. I won't deny what I said about me thinking about being named your Queen after our night together. When I heard you had fallen in love with Daenerys....I was heartbroken....I was carrying your child.....our child. I have spent nights wth other men...men who wanted to be with me for lust...never for love....some would just leave after gaining what they set out to achieve. But you on that night.....you opened up to me....you shared your life...your troubles with me...I felt like...I was special in a way. But I was foolish...I see that now....I have always thought of you more than just for passion Jon. I just hoped you would have felt the same for me...when Daenerys and I argued...that she would always be with you...and I was just a druken mistake never to be repeated again....I just lost control...that is why I struck her...even though she struck me first....it was a stain on my pride I just couldn't take...and so I did the singlehanded most stupid fucking thing a person could do. I assaulted the Queen....and in doing so...I have sentenced myself to death." Elenea finished with a shaky breath...but she refused to shed tears.

Jon took a few deep breaths and shook his head. "What you did.....was treason...and is punishable by death.....but you won't be dying for quite a while Lady Glover."

Elenea looked up and Jon and furrowed her brow and then opened her mouth wide with disbelief....she abruptly rose from the bench and looked at Jon in disgust. "YOU'RE GOING TO TORTURE ME FIRST? YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK MY BODY AND SPIRIT BEFORE YOU BURN ME ALIVE?"

Jon looked at her as if she were touched. "I mean you won't be executed!"

Elenea's face displayed many emotions, confusion overall. "I....I don't understand-"

"Queen Daenerys and I have spoken. Prince Torrhen......when he reaches the age of 10.....he will be fostered here in King's Landing with his brother and sister....his step-mother.....and his father. He will learn how to be a Prince...he will learn of his family, Houses Targaryen and Stark....he will be raised to become a fine young man...and when he comes of age....he will return to the North....and rule at Winterfell....as Warden and Lord Paramount of the North...as Lord Torrhen Stark." declared Jon.

Elenea was nearly crying but still very confused.

"But in order for him be lead to his achievement...he needs someone to guide him....a mother.....You will be spared imprisonment and execution on the condition....that you publically confess what you did....and apologize thoroughly to Queen Daenerys. Do this Lady Glover and you will be spared." Jon finished.

To say Elenea was shocked would be a SEVERE understatement. Her mouth...wide open like a baffled fool....her eyes near bulging out of their sockets as if she had just seen the most spectacular thing a person could ever have the chance of seeing.

"The Queen....has permitted this?" Elenea asked slowly.

Jon chuckled lightly. "She proposed it....not me."

The Queen who Elenea had attacked was willing to spare her life for the sake of her son. The Queen had every right to kill her, but she refuses for Torrhen. "What kind of a Lady am I? I do not derserve this mercy." Elenea thought to herself.

Jon continued on. "Later on in the evening, Ser Hubert and Ser Darren will escort you to-"

"May I see the Queen in person, Your Grace?" asked Elenea.

Jon frowned, that's not a good idea. "I don't think that's wise-"

"Please....I will apologize in public and confess for what I did.....but may I please also do so in private with the Queen?" Elenea asked again.

Jon pondered this and wasn't sure about it. "I don't think after what happened last time, the Queen and yourself were left unattended-"

Elenea gave Jon a pleading look on her face. Jon sighed out loudly. Could he trust Elenea to be alone with his wife? After all the talk she did about wanting to be a Queen, was Dany safe around Elenea?

"If you try anything foolish Elenea....just be warned." said Jon narrowing his eyes at Elenea.

Jon escorted Elenea up to Maegor's Holdfast where his and Dany's chambers lie. He could hear his children and their mother giggling outside the door. Jon was really starting to regret this. If he leaves Dany alone with Elenea, would Elenea break his trust and try to kill Dany? No what good would it do? Elenea will die too.

"Wait here" Jon mumbled to Elenea.

Elenea stood outside their bedchambers. The last time Elenea was near the chambers. She was walking back to her's after the feast, and could hear Daenerys seducing Jon. Elenea knew Daenerys was partly doing it for her won pleasure, but also just to spite Elenea.

Jon walked into the living room where Daenerys was playing with Daemon on her lap and giggling along with the toddler. She turned and saw Jon and she smiled lovingly at him.

Before Jon could embrace his wife and son, a small figure jumped out of nowhere nearly pushing him off balance.

"KEPA!" squealed his daughter Rhaeanna.

Jon laughed as his daughter was nearly crushing his neck as she held on to him tightly. Dany laughed as she saw Jon's face contort and scrunch with the uncomfort.

"Rhae.....your going to give your mother and I a heart attack one day, jumping out at us like that." Jon chuckled as he kissed his daughter on the head.

Rhaeanna got off from her father and and ran over to Daenerys looking for a hug and a kiss.

As Daenerys embraced Rhaeanna, she looked up and saw Jon had a troubled expression on his face.

"What is it?" she asked worried.

Jon sighed and said. "Elenea's outside....she wants to see you."

Daenerys placed Rhaeanna and Daemon down on the bed. And turned to face Jon with her hands on her hips.

"And what exactly does she want with me? If she wants another scrap, I would appreciate if we did not in front of our children." said Daenerys.

"She says she'll apologize in public and confess later on today.....but she wants to speak with you in person...she wants to apologize." said Jon.

Daenerys chuckled and looked for Jon to elaborate. But his face was impassive. Dany couldn't believe it. He was serious. She sighed loudly and beckoned Elenea to enter. Jon shot Elenea a look as if to say "Try anything and you'll regret it." before he left the chamber with his children in his hands.

Daenerys stood in the posture of her queenly self whilst Elenea looked impassive, no display of smugness or arrogance.

"Your Grace" greeted Elenea.

Daenerys chucked. "You've seem to remember your curtsies."

Elenea still calm replied. "It was ignoble of me to disrespect your virtue."

Daenerys shot her eyebrows up at Elenea. "My virtue?" she asked slowly.

Elenea looked at her in the eyes. "You are the Queen" she said plainly.

Once again Daenerys laughed at her response. "You seemed to have trouble remembering that last night as you mocked me."

Elenea gulped but held her ground as she said the next words. "Forgive me, Your Grace."

Daenerys was amused at this. "Forgive you for what? Being disrespectful to me and and my authority, or having the audacity of beating me?"

Elenea's face darkened. "If I recall correctly my Queen, you struck me first."

Daenerys stepped closer to Elenea. "Yes...and perhaps that was wrong of me...but it still doesn't give you the right to lay hands on royalty."

Elenea chuckled under her breath. Daenerys caught her and seethed at her.

"Does something amuse you Lady Glover?" she asked lowly in her tone.

"So I should have just let you smack me with no response at all? How is that justified?" she challenged.

Daenerys narrowed her eyes. "You are in no position to talk of justice Lady Glover."

Elenea blinked and shook her head. "I know what you are doing for me...I just wanted to say thank you and apologize for my reckless behavior....I don't want to start another unnecessary quarrel with you Your Grace."

Daenerys smiled a dark grin. "Who ever said I was doing it for you?"

Elenea glared at Dany. For the love of the Gods another fight was about to break out.

"The ONLY reason....I won't kill you Elenea...is because I love my husband....Jon...cares for his son Torrhen....I too know the pain of never having a mother in my life....it has been a struggle I have dealt with my entire life. I will be Torrhen's stepmother...but I won't be his true mother....you are his true mother....he will need you....if I kill you...I will be casting Torrhen to the pain Jon and I struggled. Jon wants his son to have a mother in his life...I understand that.....even though I dislike having you around after what you did to me....I will grant that request for Jon and Torrhen's sake....but certainly not for yours....if this were any other way.....you would already be a pile of ashes at my feet." Daenerys finished with a wicked grin.

Daenerys' hardened face softened...just a little...when Elenea did not respond....but her eyes teared up a little bit...but refused to cry in front of the Queen."

"And what do you have to say...about Torrhen being legitimized as a Stark? Jon told me when Torrhen comes of age...he will become Lord of Winterfell, Warden and Lord Paramount of the North. What do you have to say about that?" asked Elenea with a small smile.

Daenerys glared at her but smiled all the same. "I have no quarrel with the decision. Torrhen will rule the North as WARDEN...Daemon will the Seven Kingdoms as KING."

"There are those who would probably say....since Torrhen....if legitimized....he still has Targaryen blood in his veins....even if he will be named Stark...he will still have the blood of the dragon in his veins...he will be the eldest child. You don't think that will....jeopardize Daemons claim?" Elenea asked with a small grin.

Dany stepped closer to Elenea. "PRINCE DAEMON.....is the child of the KING....AND...QUEEN.....Torrhen....is the bastard of a heated night that happened years ago. He has no right to the the throne if that's what your suggesting."

Daenerys cursed herself inwards at calling Torrhen a bastard. "Sorry Jon......and sorry....little Torrhen." she said to herself in her mind.

Elenea tried to resist barking at Dany for calling her son that, she kept her calmness and just nodded.

"I apologize if I may have offended you my Queen. I will confess in front of the court later on today....and I only hope you can find in your heart to forgive me." Elenea asked kneeling down at Dany.

Dan clenched her teeth and looked down at Elenea. Did she really mean that she was sorry. Dany wanted no more trouble and reluctantly accepted her apology.

"I forgive you, Lady Elenea Glover" decreed Daenerys.

Elenea kissed the Queens hand and stood up.

"May we have a toast....to this new....acquaintanceship....between the Crown...and House Glover?" asked Elenea with a geniune smile.

Dany swallowed and smiled back. "Yes....lets." She went over to the wine cabinet.

"No! No! Don't trouble yourself my Queen....allow me." said Elenea.

Daenerys narrowed her eyes at Elenea. She nodded her consent and sat down on the couch waiting for Elenea to pour them their drinks.

Elenea looked over and saw Dany with her back turned to her sitting down. She turned to gather their drinks with a grin and walked over to the Queen.

Daenerys stood up as she was passed a goblet from Elenea.

"To House Glover....and the Crown!" remarked Elenea.

"To the Crown.....and House Glover!" responded Daenerys.

They both tapped their goblets and drank the wine.

One of Daenerys' handmaidens walked into the chamber and caught the attention of the women.

"Your Grace....there is a man.....looking to see you...in the Small Council chamber....and Lady Glover....the King has requested your presence....he wants to see his....."son?" the handmaiden looked at Dany for an explanation and got none.

Dany and Elenea bid farewell to each other. Elenea made her way to her chambers to meet Jon.

Dany walked down to the small council chambers to meet this mysterious man. She stops and clutches at her stomach. She feels a unsettling sensation in her stomach and rubs it. "Must be the wine" she thought to herself.

Daenerys arrives at the council chamber and is confused.

No one is here.

She immediately walks out until she hears a familiar voice.

"Queen Daenerys."

Dany turns around slowly and sees a face she has not seen in over three years. One face she had hoped never to see again, but still was here regardless. A tall man, dark brown hair and bearded, strong and lean looking with an insufferable smirk on his face...a Dothraki arakh with a naked woman's body at the hilt, placed on his belt on his brown mercenary armor.

_Daario._

_Seven. Fucking. Hells._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The man every JONERYS fan hates is here! 
> 
> What will Daario get up to? 
> 
> And will Elenea and Dany get together? Or will they end up clashing heads again?


	10. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daario and Dany reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to clarify that (DAENERYS IS NOT POISONED!!!!)  
> Elenea may be foolish enough to beat up the Queen but poisoning her after being granted mercy? That is just borderline fucking stupid on her behalf. 
> 
> When Elenea was fixing the drinks and she turned to smirk at Dany. I was highlighting that even though they have supposedly made peace, there is still going to be tension between them concerning Jon, the only question is how far will the tension reach in the future. 
> 
> And Dany feeling upset in her stomach....you'll find out about that in later chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> Also a lot of people are questioning Jon's decision to legitimize Torrhen.
> 
> I love hearing your thoughts on the story and am happy to indulge them. 
> 
> The thing with House Stark in this story, is that there is no one to continue the line.  
> Bran Stark died during the Great War.  
> Arya Stark is in Essos traveling the world.  
> Sansa Stark (Although Acting Lady Regent of the North) is married to Gendry Baratheon. Their children will be "Baratheons" not "Starks". They will have no claim to the North or Winterfell, their claim will be to the Stormlands and Storm's End.
> 
> Jon can't live with the fact that he has fathered a bastard, not because he is ashamed of it, but he knows the fear of prejudice and hate that is accustomed to bastards. He wants to spare Torrhen that life by legitimizing him as a Stark. 
> 
> Jon is known as Aegon of Houses Targaryen AND Stark...Jon can't name his bastard "Torrhen Targaryen" if he did that, Torrehn would be first in line ahead of Jon's trueborn son Daemon. And never mind the people outraging over this. Dany would also not accept it under any circumstances, her children come first.
> 
> The reason Daenerys is alright with Torrhen being legitimized this way. Is because will be named STARK not TARGARYEN. Her son Daemon will still ascend to the Iron Throne, not Torrhen. Also the Kingdoms will be ruled by brothers. Daemon will rule the Iron Throne, and Torrhen will rule the North as Warden. 
> 
> If anyone has anything else to share, just leave your thoughts down below!

Daenerys sighed and put on her most regal tone she could muster. "Daario Naharis, welcome to King's Landing." 

Daario did not respond, instead he just smiled amd shifted from foot to foot. 

"We weren't expecting you to arrive until later on in the week....as you mentioned in your letter." Daenerys said with a twinge of annoyance in her voice. 

Daario smirked. "I thought I would surprise you, my Queen." 

Daenerys tilted her head at Daario. "Why would you think something like that?"

Daario still wearing that insufferable smirk. "Why not?" 

Daenerys wanted to get this over with. "How fares Meereen?" 

Daario walked over and sat down on a chair. "The Sons of the Harpy are no more, the Second Sons and I saw to that personally." He said with a light chuckle. 

Dany rolled her eyes. "How fares my people?" 

Daario raised his eyebrows. "Are they really your people though? Their supposed Queen is not with them anymore." 

Dany glared at Daario. "They are my people. I care about them." 

Daario put a confused look on his expression. "You care about them......so........you abandoned them?"

Dany sat down slowly in her chair at the end of the table. "I left them in the care of a man I trust...or so I thought." 

Daario chuckled at Dany. "You can trust me Your Grace.....you can ALWAYS...trust me." He stood up to walk to Dany. 

Daenerys chuckled back at Daario. "Can I? After all you DID disobey my orders. I told you to STAY in Meereen. And where are you now...in KING'S LANDING." 

Daario removed his smirk and looked seriously at Daenerys as he approached her. "And do you remember what I told you the last time we spoke?" 

Daenerys kept her glare at Daario. "No. I'm afraid I don't." She lied. 

Daario stopped in his tracks. "I told you....I don't care what perfumed aristocrat sits bedside you in the throne room...I don't want a crown....I want you.....I love you." 

Daenerys looked to the ground and did not answer. 

Daario's voice rose up. "And how was my love repaid? How was my service repaid? How was my loyalty repaid?" 

Daenerys looked at him head on, her expression blank. 

"You LEFT me.....You ABANDONED me......you threw me away as if I was some toy you grew tired of playing with." 

Dany sighed. "It wasn't like that." 

"Oh but it was!" Daario replied.

Daenerys stood up in frustration. "Why did you come here? Because it was certainly not for my sons nameday!" 

Daario walked closer to Daenerys who in response step backed. "I've come here to be in your service like I've always wanted." 

"You WERE in my service, I left Meereen under your care." said Daenerys. 

"I honestly don't know why you hold Meerren in such high value, I mean.....you've never visited in the past four years you've been gone." said Daario. 

"What good am I to you there after all?" asked Daario.

Daenerys glared at Daario. "What good will you serve me here then?" 

Daario once again smirked. "I will ride for you, I will fight for you, I will keep your counsel.....and I will....like you always asked of me.."

Dany looked expectantly at Daario. 

Daario clears his throat. "Intimately confine in you." 

Dany backed away disgusted. "Why did you call yourself "King Consort"?" 

Daario shrugged his shoulders. "Is that not what I was?" 

"No, you were not." said Dany. 

"What was I then to you?" asked Daario. 

"You were someone I cared for, someone I could trust, someone I considered a good friend." said Dany. 

Daario looked to the ground then back in Daenerys eyes. "Is that what you thought of me.....when you were riding me like I was one of your dragons?" asked Daario with an even bigger smirk. 

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." said Dany. 

Daario laughed making Dany even more frustrated.

"To think I actually cared for this petty man." Dany said to herself.

"You will stay for my sons nameday....and then...you WILL sail back to Meereen." declared Dany. 

Daario's face darkened. "Why?" 

Dany said clearly. "Because I command it." 

Daario walked over to Daenerys again. "I am of better service to you here than halfway across the world. Meereen is in good hands, they don't need me." 

Daenerys chuckled. "And you suppose that I need you, is that it?" 

Daario chuckled. "Am I wrong?" 

Daenerys sighed and looked him in the eyes so that he will understand. "Daario....we can't." 

Daario once again looked confused. "Why not? Nothing ever stopped us before." 

"I am married" said Daenerys. 

Daario scoffed. "You were married to Hizdahr and that didn't stop us either." 

"My husband loves me, he cares for me." replied Daenerys with more aggression in her tone.

"Many people love and care for you Daenerys-" said Daario. 

Daenerys interrupts Daario. "And I.....LOVE....my husband.....with all my heart." 

Daario lost all the cockiness and arrogance when she said that. Now he looked more like a broken hearted puppy than a over confident man. 

Daario then grew angry. "He's a bastard.....how could you love someone like that?" He said with disgust in his tone.

Daenerys shook her head in annoyance at Daario. "You clearly don't keep in touch with the politics of the Seven Kingdoms do you?" 

Daario decided to joke with her. "No Your Grace, the Seven Kingdoms are in WESTEROS.......Meereen....is in ESSOS.....in ESSOS....we only deal with the politics that concern...ESSOS....not...WESTEROS.....if we did-" 

"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME AS IF I AM SOME IGNORANT CHILD." Dany said very slowly and in a very dangerously low tone.

"Well then how about you stop acting like one eh?" said Daario. 

Daenerys' face was red with rage, she truly looked like a dragon. 

"I'M ACTING LIKE A CHILD?! ME!? WHAT ABOUT YOU?! YOU WHO CAN'T ACCEPT THE FACT THAT HE CAN'T OWN ME LIKE SOME SORT OF WHORE!" Daenerys shouted at him. 

"I don't want to own you Daenerys...I want to love you." said Daario pleadingly. 

"I'm sorry Daario.....I love my husband....my king.....not you." Daenerys trying to make him lose interest. 

Daario once again grew angry. "You would choose a bastard over me?" 

"He is NOT....a bastard." said Daenerys clenching her teeth. 

"Jon Snow....SNOW.....bastards from the North if I recall." mentioned Daario. 

"Jon is the trueborn son of my brother Rhaegar Targaryen....he married Jon's mother Lyanna Stark....Jon was called a bastard in order to protect him from the Usurper, Robert Baratheon....and his real name is Aegon Targaryen....King of the Seven Kingdoms....and I.....his Queen."

Daario looked at her in confusion, then in disgust. "You gave up everything you've fought so hard for....for some man? You gave up the throne for this man?" 

"I did no such thing. Jon and I rule together. We make our choices for the Realm together. Whilst I may not sit on the Iron Throne directly. I am still Queen of the Seven Kingdoms....I have given up nothing....Jon would never ask that of me....he cares too much for me." Dany said confidently. 

Daario shook his head and exclaimed in disbelief. "He must be some man...I look forward to meeting him." 

Dany looked at Daario fiercely. "Do anything to him and you'll regret it Daario." 

Daario walked away from Dany and sat back down on his chair. "What makes you think I'll do something to him?"

Daenerys was really getting fed up of this, she's had enough of this annoying man. He just walks into her home uninvited, unannounced, tries to "offer himself" to her.....she thinks in disgust. She once really enjoyed this mans company...now she just can't wait to get away from him.

"I know you Daario.....you've always been so jealous of other men holding affection for me....you never stopped teasing and mocking Jorah whenever you got the chance.....you constantly flirted with me in front of Hizdahr...even up to the day he was killed in the fighting pit.....don't be so eager to attempt to flirt with me in front of Jon....you may find yourself losing your tongue in the process." Dany finished with a smirk of her own. 

"Because Jon is anything but a "perfumed aristocrat".....you know what it's like when I'm displeased....but when Jon is?" Dany blew through her mouth to emphasize just how much trouble will be in store for Daario.

Daario scoffed. "He sounds like a right rogue." 

Dany glared at him but grinned later. "It would take one to know one." 

Dany stood right up to Daario. "You will show Jon the utmost respect whilst you are here." 

"Why?" Daario asked bluntly. 

"If he says why one more fucking time.." Dany thought to herself. 

"Because he is the KING." Dany said through her teeth. 

Daario shook his head. "He's not my King." 

"But he is mine.....and I am your Queen...and you will do what I say, Daario." said Daenerys. 

"This "Aegon Targaryen".... Daario said sarcastically....seems like a worthy opponent." 

Daenerys erupted with that comment from Daario. 

"OPPONENT? HOW IS HE AN OPPONENT? WHAT CHALLENGE ARE YOU REFERRING TO? ME? HOW DARE YOU! I AM NOT SOME PRIZE TO BE WON! I AM NOT YOURS AND NEVER WILL BE! YOU WOULD DO WELL REMEMBER THAT IF YOU WISH TO KEEP YOUR HEAD!" Dany roared at Daario. 

Daario struck back from the outburst. "Forgive me my Queen." 

Dany ignored him and instead called the guards in. 

"Escort Commander Naharis to his chambers please. I wish to see my husband at this present time." Dany turned and glared at him before leaving. 

As Daario was escorted by the guards. He couldn't help but think about how he imagined this reunion would be like. It certainly did not go the way he hoped. He hadn't even met this Aegon Targaryen and he already hated the man. And in his mind....the Queen was wrong. 

"You will be mine again Daenerys Stormborn." Daario promised silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Daario is back in town! 
> 
> Wonder how much trouble he will cause? 
> 
> See you all soon!


	11. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vision of the future of Westeros is imagined. Jon and Daenerys meet Torrhen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I have been gone so long....to be honest...the past month has been kind of stressful...I won't bore you with details...and I just couldn't find the time or motivation to write....but I'm back and hopefully I'll get more chapters introduced over a shorter period of time than the length of time it took for this one.....SORRY FOR ANYONE WHO MAY HAVE BEEN PISSED OFF WAITING FOR AN UPDATE....
> 
> Life comes first unfortunately!

Jon was waiting anxiously in his chambers. He was so nervous. He felt like his heart was going to stop at any minute. Yes he's already met Torrhen before...but with the knowledge that he is his son...was just so overwhelming. He was starting to worry how will Dany react? Yes she assured him she was alright with Torrhen being his son....but saying that is easy....actually having him in the same room?...he just wasn't sure.

But aside from that, Jon was also curious about his decision to legitimise Torrhen. Even though he dislikes what Varys was saying earlier today at the council meeting, it did have merit. What would the people think and how would they react over this?

House Stark needed an heir, Sansa's children will Baratheons not Starks, her and Gendry's son Ned is a Baratheon, his claim is to the Stormlands not the North. Torrhen has Stark blood as well as Targaryen and Glover, if he is legitimised as Torrhen Stark...he can rule the North as Warden...he can continue the Stark's line.

Jon thought back in disgust as he remembered Varys mentioning the Blackfyre Rebellions in regard to Torrhen being legitimised. The Blackfyres were traitors....they were jealous...they wanted power and were not opposed to killing their own kin for it. Torrhen will not be that way...Westeros will be ruled by brothers...Daemon will become King....and Torrhen will serve as his Warden. When Rhaeanna marries Ned Baratheon....the Seven Kingdoms will be united in strong family bonds. The Stormlands....the Crownlands....and the North...forever tied in unity and leadership.

Houses Arryn, Tully, Tarly, Greyjoy and.....what's left of it....House Martell...will also be included in the marriage between families pact in the future long after Jon and Daenerys and their children have passed...all of Westeros will be undivided...all of Westeros will be at peace...The Seven Kingdoms will be a family....if that's even possible.

Jon and Daenerys have held the peace for the past three years now....bar the odd raids and attacks from Euron Greyjoy's rogue Ironborn crew...or a few mindless Dothraki unable to control their ambition to do what they do best at. The Seven Kingdoms have never known peace like this before at all. The marriage pacts between the Great Houses will hold and sustain the peace and alliances between the Kingdoms.

Lord Edmure and Lady Roslin Tullys son Ethan..will marry Queen Yara Greyjoy's daughter...Mharan Greyjoy. The Riverlands and the Iron Islands have been working together to fend off the attacks from Euron's men...they have obtained a unsuspected friendship and respect for each other. Queen Yara was true to her word to Daenerys....the Iron Islands have stopped raiding...roving and raping....much to the dismay of a few...Ironborn...but nevertheless...House Greyjoy makes a healthy profit by bargaining and trading with some of the Free Cities in Essos...instead of stealing and poaching from them.

Lord Robin Arryn and his wife Lady Lyanna Mormont's baby boy Joran Arryn if the Gods are good...will marry Jaime Lannister and Brienne of Tarth's child should it be a girl. Jaime was not pleased when he found out that a daughter of his will be married to that sickly boy's son....the boy was known as a coward, Lyanna Mormont only agreed to marry him for the sake of keeping the Vale in the alliance after House Stark declared for House Targareyn. The Vale of Arryn and the Westerlands will be united with this marriage...even if the fathers of this marriage will more than likely be at each other's throats nonstop.

Little Sam Tarly...is to marry Oberyn Martells youngest daughter...Loreza Sand. The Reach were not happy when they found out their liege lords will marry a bastard into their family, but Dorne was on the verge of breaking away from the rest of the Seven Kingdoms. They were disgusted with Daenerys...claiming she was an unfaithful Queen as she did absolutely nothing in regards to the Sand Snakes' defeat...as if she could...they were killed by Cersei and Euron. Dorne had to be treated with...and the Reach was willing to settle with the Dornish despite there being old tension between them considering their history of killing each other for the control of the Dornish Marshes.

There is still some debate over who will Daemon marry when he comes of age. Daemon will be the future King of the Seven Kingdoms after Jon...he will be the most desirable man when it comes to establishing marriage pacts. Jon and Daenerys have dealt with so many Lords and Ladies coming to them with proposals to Daemon to marry their children when the time comes, Daemon still has to reach the age of one...never mind worrying over his wedding just yet. But with recent events occurring, there is now Torrhen to consider...if he is legitimised as a Stark.

Jon wants both of his sons to be happy his daughter included..but that will involve having to give them up into the real world when they grow up. Rhaeanna will stop jumping out at her friends and family whenever she sees them,she'll stop being the most curious person in the world wondering about everything from a Targaryen legend to a flower in the grass. One day she will stop being so giggly and funny...that day she won't be Rhae anymore....she will be Rhaeanna. Daemon will stop being an innocent little baby constantly seeking his mothers love and comfort...it's hard to think that chubby...small....happy boy will inevitably have to become a man...no..become a King. Being King comes with great responsibility for the people and Westeros in general. One day..he will have to kill in his life...despite the marriage pacts....this is still a cruel world....which often more than not...brings out the cruelness in its people.

Jon finished pacing around. As he was waiting for Elenea to arrive with Torrhen, Daenerys let herself into their chambers. Jon looked over and saw her approaching him fast, nearly stomping the floorboard in with her boots as she walked over to him fiercely. Jon looked at her curiously.

"Dany- umph!" Jon couldn't speak another word as Dany yanked him by his tunic into a fierce passionate kiss.

Dany was making the kiss rougher and rougher whirling her tongue into Jon's mouth as she pulled his neck down so she could devour his mouth whole.

Jon kissed her back just as eagerly but struggled to keep up....as he couldn't breath any longer.

Lightly tapping Dany on the arm but still she did not break away and only kissed him harder. Daenerys wasn't going to relent, she wanted to forget about the unpleasantness that had just occurred only moments ago with Daario.

Jon with a little bit of force pushed Dany away from him...holding on to her shoulders for support to catch his breath from the kiss that seems like it was going to last for an eternity.

"Shit!" exclaimed Jon with a laugh.

"Are you alright Daenerys?" Jon asked with such wonder.

Dany smiled at him clutching at his tunic. "Why wouldn't I be alright?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

Jon looked at her curiously. "Then why did you LITERALLY....just try to devour my mouth whole...dear wife?" Jon finished with a playful grin.

Daenerys shrugged her shoulders at him. "Am I not allowed to kiss my loving husband...Your Grace?" Dany said with a grin of her own.

Jon placed his forehead against Dany's and whispered to her. "You can kiss me as long as you like...and as hard as you want." Jon kissed her passionately......"Your Grace" he finished making them both laugh.

Jon holding Dany by her hips, and Dany by his shoulders, fuled the kiss with more passion. Leaning against the table they ate their meals on...the kiss grew stronger and stronger....their hairs being untangled from their braids...their hands going anywhere and everywhere....their...

"Ahem!"

They both turned around and saw Ser Aidan looking at them trying so hard not to laugh, standing in their...OPEN DOOR....

"Well done Dany yet again" Jon thought to himself with annoyance.

Dany put herself back together fixing her dress...with a huge blush on her cheeks....not daring to look at Aidan's face.

Jon looked at Aidan with a VERY forced smile..he was pissed off at both being caught in the act...but also being denied the act.

Aidan cleared his throat wiping the amused look off his face.

"Your Graces.....Lady Glover is here to see you both.....with her son." Aidan said carefully.

Daenerys looked at Jon who had an unreadable expression on his face. Dany found herself very nervous for some reason. She nodded silently to Aidan to allow Elenea entrance.

Aidan stepped into the chambers along with Elenea.

"Your Grace" she curtsied to Jon.

"Your Grace" she repeated with less enthusiasm to Dany.

Jon gritted his teeth and looked at Dany expecting a scowl but instead found a smirk.

"That's my Dragon Queen" Jon thought to himself with a smile.

"Pardon Elenea, but where is Torrhen?" asked Jon with frustration in his tone.

Elenea looked at Jon in confusion....then looked down at her side...but Torrhen wasn't there.

Elenea looked outside the door and saw Torrhen hiding behind it. He was shy...he was nervous to meet his papa. Any child would in Torrhen's place....meeting their father for the very first time, not knowing what to expect.....love...or....hate.

Elenea smiled lovingly at Torrhen and kneeled down to hug him.

"It's alright my sweet boy....it's the Dragonwolf....you've met him before....don't be afraid." Elenea encouraged her son.

Slowly Elenea entered back into the chambers with Torrhen holding his little hand. Torrhen looking down at the ground...far too shy to look up at the man he had heard so much about.

Jon's breathing had increased....Gods only know what the poor lad must be feeling like right now.

Torrhen then looked up at his father. Jon smiled proudly at his son.

Elenea whispered to Torrhen in his ear. Then held her hand to her mouth to prevent a sob escaping as her son was united with his father at last.

Torrhen slowly walked up to Jon who kneeled down to face his son with tears glistening in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Dragonwolf?" Torrhen asked shyly with a small blush on his chubby cheeks.

Jon let a wet chuckle and placed his hand on Torrhen's cheek.

"No.....not Dragonwolf." Jon said.

"Papa." Jon finished with a loose tear falling down from his eye.

"Papa." Torrhen said happily making his mother cry into the palm of her hand.

Jon sat down in his chair as did Elenea across from him with Torrhen on her lap.

"My Queen?......My Queen?" asked Jon looking up at Daenerys.

Dany was frozen to the spot. Lips parted. Chest heaving with deep breaths. Eyes watering as she stared at Torrhen...who looked every bit like his father. Dark curly locks...jet black grayish eyes....pouty lips....his small Northern accent. Every...inch of him.....Jon.

"Please excuse me." She said abruptly as she fled the room.

Jon went to go after her but Aidan made a gesture with his hand to Jon to stay as Aidan went to Dany.

Daenerys left the living room straight to her bed chambers and out onto the huge balcony...clutching onto one of the pillars...her hand on her chest stroking over her heart....trying to soothe it's painful beating. Taking slow deep breaths in order to calm herself. She furiously rubbed her eyes not allowing one of them to fall a tear.

Ser Aidan stood outside the veranda looking at the Queen with sympathy.

"Your Grace...do you need a moment?" He asked.

Dany smiled at Aidan and shook her head trying to gather herself.

"No I'm fine Ser Aidan....just a bit of a shock" Dany chuckled as she wiped her eyes.

Aidan stood beside Daenerys and handed her a handkerchief.

She smiled her thanks at him and blew her nose.

Aidan sighed out. "Torrhen looks every part his father."

Dany sucked in a sharp breath. She didn't want to hear that being said out loud in front of her.

"I don't know if I can do this Aidan." Dany said fearfully.

Aidan looked down at the Queen grimly and sighed.

"I thought I could...I was convinced I could...but...just seeing him there....I couldn't even stand to be in the same room with him for a solid minute.....how will I be able to last eight years when he's fostered here?" Dany asked breathing shallowly.

Aidan looked around as if looking for an answer.

Daenerys sighed out in grief and confusion. What could she do? She agreed to this. No. She suggested this. This was her idea in the first place. Dany rememberes Jon's old stories of fearing Catelyn Stark when he was living at Winterfell...Daenerys was disgusted at the woman for treating Jon like that...bastard or not...no one deserves to be treated like that...and neither does Torrhen.

Aidan spoke up. "Are you worried that Torrhen might be a threat to Daemon's claim?" Aidan asked...hoping that she wasn't.

Dany once again sighed out. "No...its just....just...looking at him...he looks so much like his father...but he's not my son..not my child...its just..I don't know." Dany finished wiping her tearful eyes.

Aidan shook his head in understanding. "How do you feel about the decision of Torrhen's legitimisation when's he older?"

Dany chuckled. "Elenea asked me the same thing earlier on today. I'm not opposed to it. The North needs an heir." Daenerys said simply.

Aidan gritted his teeth and slowly. "But how do you...feel..about it...honestly?"

Daenerys slowly took a deep breath and faced Aidan. "I don't feel anything. Why should I? Should I be upset? Should I be worried?"

"You know full well there will be people out there who will say that Torrhen will have the stronger claim to the Iron Throne if legitimised, considering he's the King's eldest child." Aidan stated.

Dany felt a twinge of anger at this. "The King's eldest child exactly...not the King AND...Queen's eldest child. Torrhen will be known as a Stark. Remind me. Which family name currently occupies the crown at this moment?"

Aidan sighed and looked away but Daenerys cleared her throat beckoning him to look at her..she was expecting an answer.

"Targaryen." Aidan said bluntly.

Dany smiled. "Targaryen..not Stark...the people can say what they want..it won't change the fact that....MY SON...will become King..and not...JON'S SON." Daenerys spat through her teeth.

Aidan looked at Daenerys worryingly. Her venomous tone seemed to indicate that she would do anything to prevent Torrhen from being King of the Seven Kingdoms.

Daenerys quickly realized her manner in regards to Torrhen. He's only a child. "I promised I would hold no ill will against him...I will keep my word." Daenerys thought to herself.

"I should be getting back." Daenerys said walking out from her bedchamber and to the living room where Jon, Elenea and Torrhen were.

"Your Grace. On my way here..I noticed two guards escorting a man I've sever seen around the Red Keep before...and I was wondering if..." Aidan looked at Dany expectantly.

She slouched her shoulders down and rubbed her brow and shaking her head in frustration. This was enough to to confirm Aidan's question as to who the man was. The council meetings...the sell-sword...Queen Daenerys' former.....acquaintance.

"Does King Jon know of this?" Aidan questioned.

Daenerys rolled her eyes up to heaven. "I'll let him know after the meeting with the Glovers." Dany answered while making her way back to the living room.

Stepping away from the room...Dany startled and groaned...clutching her stomach...that unsettling sensation in her stomach bothering her yet again...rubbing her stomach trying to soothe it's rumbling...Dany felt her pulse fasten..."I must get one of the maesters to have a look at this...although I'm quite certain what the problem is" Dany said to herself trying to calm her nerves down.

Upon entering the living room, Daenerys saw Jon holding Torrhen in his lap and Torrhen was telling him and Elenea a story making exaggerated hand gestures to follow making Elenea and Jon laugh uncontrollably. Daenerys clenched her teeth and dug her nails in the wooden door leaving marks on them.

The little banter was put to an end as Daenerys basically stomped her boots down walking from the stairs back to the desk where everyone was sitted.

Jon stood up and looked at Daenerys worryingly. "Are you alright-"

Daenerys raised her hand beckoning him to be seated. "I'm fine my love." She smiled at him.

Jon kissed Daenerys on the cheek casuing her to smile widely. Elenea looked at this with an sting of contempt. This is not important not anymore. But still why did she feel a rising disgust slowly creeping up on her?

Jon twisted Torrhen in his lap so he could look at Daenerys who was seated beside him.

"Do you know who this is Torrhen?" Jon asks his son bouncing him on his lap.

Torrhen studied Dany's face. "The Dragon Queen?" Daenerys smiled at Torrhen who was looking like he had said the wrong answer.

"Yes...I'm Queen Daenerys...you can call me Queen Dany if you like...I'm your step-mama." Said Daenerys as she fiddled with Torrhen's curly black locks..."Will Daemon have locks like this when he's older?" Dany wondered to herself.

"Your very pretty for a dragon" said Torrhen with a shy smile.

Dany and Jon both laughed heartily at Torrhen's comment. Dany had a genuine smile on her face whilst Elenea had a forced one in hers.

"Why thank you young man...your rather dashing yourself if I might say so." Dany smiled warmly at Torrhen who blushed profously at Daenerys' comment.

"And what about me Torrhen...is the Dragonwolf not the most comely man living?" said Jon making an exaggerated posture with his chest and making a ridiculous looking expression resulting in Dany rolling her eyes and Aidan snorting behind him.

Torrhen looks his father up and down with a raised eyebrow. "Step-mama's far prettier." He concluded. Dany felt something very hard hit her in the heart when he called her "step-mama."

Aidan for once who was generally a quiet man begun laughing his head off at Jon's look of shock on his face. Dany smiled triumphantly at Jon.

Torrhen took Dany's hand in his own tiny one and placed a small kiss on her knuckles.

"Dashing...AND....a true gentleman." Daenerys said smiling down at Torrhen placing a small kiss on his cheek...turning his face from pink to burgundy.

"Just like his FATHER." Elenea said quietly.

Though not quiet enough as Daenerys heard her and looked at her with a stern expression whilst Elenea avoided her glance.

"Yes Lady Glover....just like his father." Daenerys said with her lips pressed into a thin line.

Jon looked away at the tension. Aidan shrugged his shoulders at Jon in sympathy.

Jon clears his throat trying to defuse the atmosphere. "Well as I was saying to Elenea...when Torrhen reaches ten years old..he will be fostered at King's Landing...on the day before he is to return to the North...he will be publicly legitimised as Torrhen Stark...Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North." He looked at his son proudly.

"What's a Warten?" asked Torrhen with a confused look on his face.

"WARDEN, Torrhen. It means you will be the King and Queen's representative of the North...you will rule the North in the King and Queen's name. You will have many responsibilities as Warden...the North and its people are to be under your protection. You are to lead them and govern the land as is your duty. All the Houses of the North...Umber, Karstark, Mormont...and Glover included...will serve as your bannermen and will declare allegiance to you and House Stark. And you will pledge fealty to the King and Queen and swear to answer when called upon." Jon finished his explanation.

Torrhen was still confused. "But..I don't understand...if a "Warden" is the ruler of one of the kingdoms....does that not make him the "King" of that kingdom?"

Jon was taken aback by Torrhen's question. "Truly a Northerner he is." Jon thought to himself.

"Not necessarily Torrhen...yes a Warden is the ruler of the land...but the King is the ruler of all the Seven Kingdoms...there can only be one King." Daenerys tried explaining to the youngster.

"But the King lives in King's Landing...not the North...not with his people...so how can he rule the North?" Torrhen still not getting the point.

"That's why he has a Warden" Jon finished.

Torrhen's brow furrowed. "Seems stupid."

Elenea muffled a loose laugh...whilst Dany had an impassive face...and Jon smiled awkwardly.

"You'll understand when your older son." said Elenea.

"I suppose the King and Queen are very busy and they would need help wouldn't they?" asked Torrhen looking from Jon to Daenerys for an answer.

"Exactly Torrhen...which is why you'll help me and your step-mama when you become Warden...and you'll help your baby brother when he becomes King." Jon said happily.

Torrhen looked all adoring the room in wonder. "I HAVE A BROTHER?!" He squealed in disbelief.

Daenerys and Elenea laughed at Torrhen's surprise. "And a little sister too." Dany said with a smile.

"Can I meet them?" Torrhen asked immeaditley.

Jon looked like he was on the verge of collapsing into tears. "You can son...later on in the day."

"Wait....why did you not tell me about them Mama?" asked Torrhen.

Elenea startled as Jon and Daenerys both looked at her not wondering what to say. "I didn't know about them...Torrhen." A pathetic excuse...but would could she say?

"But you and papa had me....didn't you two have them as well?" Torrhen asked deeply frustrated and confused.

Elenea stole a glance at Daenerys...she was uncomfortable having her son beside her...in case she would snap. Jon looked at both Daenerys and Elenea completely torn at what to do.

"No...Torrhen...I only had you with your mama....I had your brother and sister, Daemon and Rhaeanna with your step-mama, Queen Dany." said Jon.

"But if you had me first...why didn't you marry Mama?" asked Torrhen.

Jon really wished he was somewhere...ANYWHERE...but in his chambers at the moment. Torrhen is only a child. He doesn't understand. But still the tension you could cut it with a knife.

"I married your step-mama...because I love her" said Jon avoiding looking at either woman in the room.

"So you didn't love my mama?" said Torrhen sadly.

Daenerys sighed and closed her eyes preventing the tears escaping. Jon was about to speak again.

"No Torrhen...he didn't...you'll understand in time....we don't get to choose the person we love...not matter how we feel about them." said Elenea looking at her son.

Dany's head shot up and her mouth was slightly opened. "Did she just say she loved Jon?"

Jon looked at Aidan once again as if asking for help.

Aidan stood up and said. "Your Graces...my Lady...perhaps we should leave this for now...it is still early in the day and I'm sure you have many tasks ahead Your Graces."

Elenea stood up straight away holding her hand out for Torrhen who got up from Jon's lap as Jon and Dany both stood up from the desk. Before Torrhen went to Elenea...he walked back to Jon and Dany where they stood shoulder to shoulder..and hugged them both at their waists.

Daenerys kneeled and hugged Torrhen and kissed him on the cheek bidding him goodbye with tiny tears in her eyes. Jon proceeded to do the same with tears falling loosely from his eyes.

As Elenea walked out with Torrhen and Aidan accompanying them. Jon wiped his eyes and looked at Dany who only smiled and hugged him.

"Are you alright?" Jon asked her.

Dany once again smiled. "I'm fine. I'm sorry for running out like that...it was just a shock...he looks so much like you...he's such a lovely little boy." Dany said with a twinge of sadness in her tone.

""Are you alright after what....Elenea just said....that comment-"

"Don't pay it any heed Jon....she wants to act that way...let her." Dany said confidently.

Jon sighed deeply. "Well I suppose we should go back to running the our country eh?"

"Yes...but before we do." Dany said slowly.

Jon looked at Dany expectantly.

"There's something I have to tell you first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JON & DAARIO SHOWDOWN NEXT CHAPTER
> 
> There was an important sentence in this chapter that could have an impact on this story in the future...seek if you can figure out! 
> 
> I promise that you will not have to wait as long as you did for this chapter guys....sorry about that I wasn't expecting to be gone so long!


	12. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King and the former "King Consort" meet each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING**
> 
> This chapter may contain some explicit and troubling feelings towards the end. If you do not wish to experience this...
> 
> PLEASE I IMPLORE YOU....READ AT YOUR OWN RISK...
> 
> It is based on the topic of sexual assault.

Door swung open. _SLAMED CLOSED!_

"Jon!" 

Another door swung open. _SLAMED CLOSED!_

"JON!"

A final door swung open. _SLAMED CLOSED!_

"JON WILL YOU CALM DOWN!" shouted his wife running after him.

Jon did not listen and proceeded opening more chamber doors and stepping into the rooms to find the cunning sell-sword. Whilst Daenerys ran after him trying to clam him down but to no avail. 

Jon passed the Kingsguard chambers. "HUBERT...TOMMAS...WITH ME..NOW!" roared the King.

Hubert and Tommas just looked at each other in confusion. What was wrong with the- 

"NOW!" roared the King again.

They jumped off their seats and grabbed their swords to meet the King and Queen outside the chambers. 

"JON...WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME-" 

"Escort Queen Daenerys back to her chambers and keep her there." Jon interrupted Dany ordering his men. 

 The Queen looked at the Kingsguard with an angry expression. Hubert looked at Tommas as if to say. _"Do it at your own peril."_

"Jon, your being ridiculous." Dany said. 

"How is defending my wife's honour and myself' being ridiculous?" Jon spat through his clench teeth. 

"And does defending our honour mean ripping Daario's head off?" asked Daenerys. 

"Well it would be a start!" exclaimed Jon.

Dany had to prevent a laugh at Jon's anger. The last thing she needed to do was provoke it.

"This is what he wants....he wants you to react like this." Dany pleaded with Jon. 

"You honestly think I'm gonna let him get away with speaking to you like that?" said Jon griping the sheath of Longclaw firmly in his hand.

"I believe we let Elenea off fairly mildly..don't you think? Considering she assaulted me on top of it." Daenerys counteracted.

"I only let her off because of Torrhen, you know that...this man...just walks into our home....UNINVITED...and offers to retake his place beside you in bed! Knowing full well that your married and have children! The fu-" Jon couldn't speak any longer..and stormed off in pursuit of Daario.

"AEGON TARGARYEN WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Shouted the Dragon Queen.

Jon stopped in his tracks. Daenerys never referred to him as Aegon..only in public.

"Our baby boy's first nameday is in only a few days time...the last thing I want is unnecessary bloodshed in his home..if you have to confront Daario so be it...but do so...WITHOUT VIOLENCE...I swear to the Gods..Aegon Targaryen..if you do anything to muck up Daemon's special day....your head will be joining Daario's on the pikes." Daenerys carefully warned Jon.

Hubert whistling rather loudly trying to diffuse the tension...shuffling from foot to foot.

"Ser Hubert....do you wish to join in the King's punishment as well?" asked Dany whose eyes were still locked on Jon.

Tommas sniggered at Hubert's frightened expression. "What a twat you are Haigh!" exclaimed Tommas.

Jon finally resigned and shook his head. "I'll only talk to him...I'll keep my temper in place."

"Easier said than done." whispered Tommas to Hubert whom both began laughing under their breath.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that Ser Tommas and trust you and Ser Hubert to escort the Queen back to our chambers whilst I converse with the Second Sons' commander." said Jon who began walking away until he felt a hand on his arm.

"Will you need Longclaw to assist in your conversation then?" Daenerys said with a grip on Jon's bicep.

Jon shook his head in annoyance and tired to free himself from Dany's grasp but failed as she applied even more pressure.

"Give it here." Dany ordered.

Jon tutted and rolled his eyes up to heaven...but that slow tilt of the head and the small quirk of an eyebrow from Dany always has the same effect on him making him feel like a scolded young boy instead of a King.

He reluctantly handed over Longclaw to Dany and Hubert and Tommas began marching off to the royal bedchambers.

"I'll catch you up men! I just want a word with the King!" shouted Daenerys who handed Longclaw to Hubert as he was walking off.

Jon leaned back against the wall and sighed loudly. Dany looked at him with a small smile.

"I only found about this Daario Naharis this morning at the council meeting...and here he is in the afternoon all of a sudden." said Jon.

"He just turned up out of the blue...after you took Daemon and Rhae out our chambers so Elenea and I could speak privately, one of my handmaidens called me out and said there was a man wishing to speak to me in the small council chamber." explained Dany trying not to get frustrated because of Daario.

"So how long has he been in King's Landing then?" asked Jon.

Daenerys shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "He could've been here since he sent the raven and he just weren't aware of it."

Jon clenched his fists. "Why has he come back? Apart from wanting to fuck you...he's that desperate that he had to sail halfway across the world just to get to you." Jon darkly chuckled.

Dany looked impassively at Jon. "Your just going to have to ask him, aren't you?"

Jon's face darkened something shocking. "I'd much prefer to just run him through where he stood. By the Gods Dany...imagine what would he have done at the worst when you were alone with him? Saying those things..." Jon clenched his teeth and shook his fists in anger.

Dany placed her hands on his shoulders trying to calm him down. "It's nothing many men haven't already said to me in the past...you know that..Jon." She teased him.

"I thought you said you didn't want bloodshed...are you trying to make me go on a killing spree on those many men including Naharis?" Jon playfully asked.

"And I thought I was the jealous one!" giggled Dany.

Jon laughed as well. Kissing his wife on the forehead before getting ready to leave. "I best be off..to meet your previous consort." Jon grimly said.

Daenerys pushed Jon into an empty corridor and held by his neck as she kissed him fiercely on the lips. 

Jon smirked at his wife..his anger slowly started to go down. 

"Just a little encouragement...and maybe a little something later...I seem to recall Ser Aidan prevented that certain something from happening earlier on today." Dany quietly said tracing her finger on the patterns on Jon's armor. 

"I'll have to do pull him up on that." Jon said still smirking. 

Dany smiled. "Hmmmm...and maybe tonight you'll pull me up...on top of your big cock." Dany said seductively into his ear. 

"Wanton wench." Jon growled out though his teeth as he was getting harder from Dany's crassness.

"You love it." Dany whispered...kissing him again. 

Jon tried to get Dany off of him put she refused to let go..instead she stroked him under his armor resulting in him hardening under her touch.

"Dany...I have an important meeting...and I would appreciate not having the top part of my breeches stick out far further than my stomach." said Jon which made him and Dany chuckle and smile.

Dany sighed like a disappointed little girl and slowly released her husband from her clasp. "Good luck....my King." She turned slowly from Jon backing into him and rubbing her bottom against his crotch.....by accident.....of course.

As Dany walked out of the hallway..Jon walked up behind her and smacked her on the arse on the way out. Dany gasped and looked at Jon in shock who just had a huge grin on his face.

"Well that wasn't very husbandly of you..Jon...laying a hand on your wife like that." Dany faking disgust at Jon.

"Oh did it hurt, my love? I'm sowwy" Jon mocked her in a childish tone.

 _"Two can play at that game."_ Dany said to herself.

"Why yes..yes it did..Jon" she said making a pouty face. 

Jon walked and snaked his arms around Dany's abdomen and started placing kisses on the back of her neck and running his palm along her throat and across her neck down her chest..just shy of her breasts. They were in the middle of the hallway where the chambers lie in the Red Keep...anyone could spot them in the act.

"I think perhaps....you should...kiss it better." Dany breathed out laughing a bit, closing her eyes at Jon's touches and leaning her head back.

Jon laughed placing his hand on her arse gently rubbing and squeezing it...before quietly whispering in Dany's ear...

"Not a chance."

Jon once again smacks Daenerys' ass causing her to jump and squeal as Jon walks away.

Furiously rubbing the stinging sensation on her backside.....she playfully glares at her husband walking away from her to the throne room.

"Bastard!" She seethes through her teeth.

"Love you too, my sweet!" Jon chuckles as he proceeds down the stairs.

Jon stops and looks behind him...Daenerys is out of of sight...he whistles quietly.

Ghost comes out of the dark corner waggin his tail, an almost smug expression on his furry face as he walks up to his master Jon.

"Good boy...let's go meet Lord Daario shall we?" Jon chuckled rubbing Ghost's head and scratching his ears.

"GHOST!......DINNER!" shouted Dany who smirking at Jon, delighted having caught him trying to be sneaky.

As soon as "DINNER!" was shouted. Ghost bolted off away from Jon running to Daenerys at the top of the stairs. 

 _"Ghost....that's TWICE now you've betrayed me you furry little fucker!"_ Jon said to himself. _"It's nowhere near time for your dinner and you know that!"_

Jon glares at Dany's cocky grin as she bewitches Jon's direwolf from him. 

"Fucks sake." Jon quietly mutters. 

"LOVE YOU TOO MY SWEET!" Dany shouted at him throwing her head back in laughter. 

Jon had to smile back at Dany...she truly is a pain...but love able all the same.

In the throne room...Jon sits down on the Iron Throne...waiting for the steward to arrive back with Daario. As he was waiting for them...he thought back to the meeting he and Dany had with Elenea and Torrhen just minutes ago. He had tried his utmost best not to get angry at Elenea...still hadn't changed at all...still being disrespectful towards Daenerys...if Torrhen wasn't there with them...he probably would've have told Elenea to get the fuck out of the room...and he couldn't help but remember back to her comment in front of Dany as well... _"We don't always get to choose the person we love...not matter how we feel about them."_

Jon would be lying if he said he didn't notice Dany's horrified expression at Elenea's sentence. Was Elenea even telling the truth? Did she love him? Was it because he was the father of her son? Why would it matter to Jon? He loves Daenerys. He's been telling Elenea enough times already. She is pushing her luck. She has been granted amnesty for her crime when by rights she should be executed. If she wants to keep her immunity from punishment...she had better start showing Daenerys respect...we'll see tomorrow morning ...when she publicly confesses and apologizes...after Daario's been dealt with.

On cue..the wide doors opened revealing two men entering..one the steward...and the other no question by the posture of the man...the sell-sword. Jon straightened up on the throne.

As the steward left the throne room. Daario slowly walked up to the King...in fact...very slowly

Loud footsteps walking on the fine marble floor ringing out of the throne room as Daario...very slowly...walks up to Jon sitting in the Iron Throne. 

Daario tried to keep a neutral expression on his face seeing Jon sitting on the throne which made him feel anger inside of him as he walked to the King.

 _"That should be Daenerys sitting in that chair"_ Daario said to himself.

Finally Daarrio made it to the steppes right down from Jon. A brief moment of silence passed as Jon met Daario. Humbleness met arrogance. King met mercenary. Two men...who loved Daenerys...met for the first time.

"Your Grace." Daario bowed. 

"Commander Daario." Jon returned nodding his head in gesture. 

Another brief minute of silence passed again before Jon spoke up again. 

"Welcome to the Red Keep...I'm sure you must be tired from your long journey." said Jon politely.

"Quite, Your Grace...but it was worth the trouble all the same." replied Daario with a grin. 

 _"I'm sure it was."_ Jon grimly said to himself. 

"How many of the Second Sons have you brought with you commander?" asked Jon. 

"Only a hundred at best..the remaining two thousand remain in Meereen." answered Daario.

"Very well...I'll have our men assist your men with setting up a camp near the Kingswood...we'll provide you with any-"

"There's no need...Your Grace....we brought our own tents and provisons" Daario interrupted. 

 _"Have you now?"_ Jon once again said to himself. 

"I take it then...your planning on staying in the city for a while?" asked Jon trying to keep the bite in his tone quiet.

"Well for the time being until Prince Daemon's nameday...and then maybe a little while longer afterwards." said Daario. 

Jon nodded slowly. "May I ask, why?" 

Daario grinned and sighed. "I was hoping to serve by my Queen's side yet again...I have served my purpose in Meereen for the past four years now...I have nothing left to give...except my service to Queen Daenerys." Daario finished holding his head high. 

"Could you not find other work in Essos? You are a sell-sword of course." said Jon with a smirk of his own. 

Daario's grin slowly faded with that comment. "The Seconds Sons and I have sworn unwavering loyalty to Queen Daenerys." Daario said locking eyes with Jon. 

"Uncommon trait..for mercenaries." Jon once agin smirked. He promised Dany he would not get angry with Daario..but that didn't mean he couldn't pull some strings though. 

Daario remembered back to his conversation with Daenerys. _"....anything but a perfumed aristocrat."_ Daario highly doubted that sentences' value of truth.

"I'm no ordinary mercenary...King Aegon." Daario said confidently. 

 _"There's that arrogance Dany warned me about."_ Jon said to himself. 

"How is that...Commander Daario?" Jon asked.

"Well...for one...I'm still alive..sell-swords tend to have short life expectancies after all." Daario chuckled

"Two...as you said yourself...uncommon for sell-swords...I am loyal to my word...and always will be." Daario said making Jon snort under his breath.

"Three...I have seen things not many man can claim...I have seen dragons in their true might and powerful...I have put an end to the Ghiscari traditions of slavery...I'm one of, if not THE most skilled swordsman the Second Sons have ever had in their ranks before." Daario said.

 _"Actually it was Daenerys who put an end to slavery"_ Jon said to himself yet again. 

"And....four...." 

Jon looked at Daario expectantly. 

Daario cleared his throat and put on the biggest smirk Jon has ever seen on a person before which made Jon want to slap it off Daario physically. 

"I...have bedded...Queens." Daario finished looking Jon in the eyes.

Scratch that. Jon wanted to cut that smirk off Daario's face with a hot knife because of that comment.

Daario disappointed as he did not get a reaction out of Jon except a smile.

"Yes...The Queen has told me of your....PAST....relationships." Jon emphasized the word "PAST."

"I cherish those memories well...Your Grace." Daario boldly said.

Jon chuckled. "Hmmm...so well you even offered...to take my place in her bed." Jon said with a calm face but his tone was far from neutral. 

Daario's face became impassive as he looked at the King. "She told you..did she?"

Jon looked at Daario incredulously. "The Queen receives a visitor looking to lie with her in the King and Queens bed...of course she told me...I am her husband after all." Jon smiled at Daario.

"The Queen had another husband not too long ago before you....before he was killed." Daario informed Jon. 

"Is that a threat...Commander?" Jon glared at Daario. 

"Not at all..King Targaryen." Daario exaggerated in another bow.

_"Oh Dany...it's a good thing you took Longclaw and Ghost away from me..."_

"Well then why are you bringing up one of her husbands death to me?" Jon growled at Daario. 

 _"Temper...temper..Snow."_ Daario thought to himself.

"I'm just merely stating..that even though she was married to another man...it didn't change anything." Daario grinned.

"What do you mean it didn't change anything? What are you taking about?" Jon rose his voice in annoyance. 

Daario shrugged his shoulders still smirking. "It didn't change the fact she would still.....ahem......require my CERTAIN services." Daario bit his lip preventing a chuckle.

Jon gripped the side of throne turning his knuckles white..and he clenched his teeth that you could almost hear them scraping against each other.

"Your...CERTAIN services must speak volumes.....considering she abandoned you in Meereen." Jon grinned at Daario.

Daarios face darkened and he looked down..admiring the Dothraki arakh on his belt.

"We're not children...Commander...we're grown men...I don't see why there's a point in you fighting for something you cannot achieve" Jon all but spat at Daario.

Daario felt anger rise up in him out of pure jealousy. "What makes you think I won't achieve it..Your Grace?" 

"Daenerys and I married...we have children...she even told me herself that she threatened you with death if you tried to peruse her again...the odds are not in your favor..Daario." Jon warned him. 

"She is a woman worth dying for all the same." Daario replied. 

"She is indeed." said Jon. 

 _"And you'll be one such man...who will die if not careful Naharis."_ Jon said to himself.

Jon stood up from the Iron Throne and started to walk down to Daario. 

"Now Daenerys has pleaded with me to be on friendly terms with you...not for your sake...but for the sake our child's nameday...I love Dany...and I will do right by her...if that involves putting up with her "vocal" commander..so be it..you say you want to serve your Queen..fine I have no quarrel with that...it is up to Dany to decide whether she wants you to be in her service yet again...but if so...you will be respectful to her and her virtue." Jon warned him again. 

 _"Dany?"_ Daario thought to himself. 

Jon saw Daario trying not to laugh at something by his expression. 

 _"This man is not very self preservative that's for sure."_ Jon thought to himself looking at the prick sell-sword.

"What may I ask..is so amusing?" Jon growled out through his teeth.

Daarios face was srunched up in giggles. "I've heard many stories about Daenerys' new lover...his skilled swordsmanship..his comely looks...the fact that he rode a dragon into battle...I just-" Daario couldn't finish as she laughed his head off. 

Jon glared at Daario with such rage. 

"I was expecting someone..much..MUCH..taller." Daario finished laughing.

Jon shook his head in utter contempt at this man.

"And I was expecting someone much..MUCH..less childish..seems we're both a great disappointment to another." Jon said with an impassive face. 

"I wouldn't say I'm a disappointment..King Aegon" Daario said after a while of quietness. 

Jon openly scoffed at Daario. "And how is that?" 

"You may find yourself in need of someone like me...someone.....more than capable of defending the royal family." Daario finished with a confident grin. 

 _"Is this man actually serious right now? Is he suggesting what I'm thinking?"_ Jon ponders in his head with disbelief.

"You want to join the Kingsguard?" Jon scoffed at him again.

 _"Yes...so I can stay here...by Daenerys' side."_ Daario delightedly remembering his plan.

"As I said...I want to serve my Queen...protecting her..is the best I can offer." Daario simply said.

Jon looked at him in confusion. "You do realize you'll have to protect me as well...are you comfortable with that? And Daenerys and my children." Jon reminded him. 

Daario clenched his teeth at the mention of their children...he also wasn't fond of keeping the man he hates safe from danger on top of it. 

"Anything for the service of my Queen..I will do so." Daario assured Jon looking down upon him.

Jon still not convinced at his words. "And are you aware of the oath? You can take no wife and father no children. Are you prepared for that?" 

 _"I can't marry or have children yes....but I can do....other things."_ Daario said to himself imaging the Dragon Queen. 

"Paternity and matrimony have never seemed valuable to me..Your Grace...I am not concerned." Daario said smugly. 

Jon shook his head in disgust at Daario Naharis. How can one man be so unprincipled....so distasteful...why should he even allow this man to join the Kingsguard? 

"Well...ultimately...you have to pass the trials in order to become a Kingsguard...so you will have to speak to Ser Aidan Dayne, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard about this if you wish to join." Jon said delighted with having denied this man straight up.

Daario looked at Jon in misunderstanding. "Your the King...can't you just asign me to the Kingsguard directly?"

 _"Ohhhh....is someone disappointed?"_ Jon took pride in this.

"I could...but I won't...I'd be much comfortable with assurance of your skills first Commander Daario." Jon said.

Daario clenched his fist at his side seeing Jon smirking at him. He would not let this get to him. He smiled and bowed his head. 

"And you shall have it...Your Grace." Daario smirking back at him.

"Good...if there's nothing more...then good day...Commander Daario." Jon said whilst turning away from Daario up the stairs to his chambers...to Dany- 

"Your not the first she has loved you know?" Daario commented. 

Jon stopped and turned around briskly to face Daario. 

"What?" Jon growled at him.

"Daenerys...she has loved others apart from you." Daario repeated for Jon.

Jon took all of his might to not pummel Daario as he did Ramsay Bolton. 

"I know that." Jon quietly answers feeling the jealousy reach his skin.

"There you go..I'm not talking about myself...there's always the chance she could love another apart from you...you think that she will always be there for you...always being by your side....always loving you? Then one day...she just leaves you...to seek her own gains...it could happen to you..Jon...it happened to me." Daario said with no arrogance or smugness in his tone...just a little hint of sadness.

 _"She never loved you fool! And don't ever speak of her in such low regard again!"_ Jon thought angrily to himself as he looked at Daario in anger...speaking of his wife in that way....Jon tried to calm himself..for Dany's sake.

"You would be wise not to mention Daenerys in that manner again..Daario." Jon quietly threatened the sell-sword.

"She had another husband she had no love for...but before him...and before me....she was married to another man.." Daario quitely said. 

Jon suddenly felt a very deep and ugly anger consume his whole body.

"Khal Drogo....a Dothraki horse lord....she had loved him...she lost a child with him...she had to kill....it's never- 

"IF WISH TO KEEP YOUR TONGUE....YOU WILL NEVER....EVER MENTION HIS NAME IN MY PRESENCE AGAIN...DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Jon looked more like a rabid beast than a man at this moment hearing Drogo's name. 

"Why? Because she fell in love with him? Because she had a child with him?" Daario smugly asks.

Jon took a very deep breath trying to soothe his murderous thoughts. 

"Just the fact that he FORCED...himself upon her is more than enough cause for me to fucking hate the man." Jon basically growled at Daario who right now looked horror stricken. 

 _"She was...she was...why didn't she tell me?"_ Daario absolutely pale in the face knew nothing about this and it was very apparent on his face that Jon noticed it.

"Was..was..?" Daario nervously asked. 

Jon felt tears sting in the back of his eyes and tasted something sour in the back of his throat as he said the next words that left him feeling like the most miserable man on this earth. 

"YES. She was raped." Jon said with the tears clearly forming in his eyes. 

It was quick. Very quick. Anger just spread throughout Daario's whole body. Consuming him so much he was seeing red. He didn't know about Daenerys' rape at the hands of Drogo.

When Daenerys told Jon that she was raped by Khal Drogo...he felt an anger he never knew he possessed in his life..it shook him to his core when he found out... _"raped...and defiled"_ those were the words in her speech that Daenerys had said to him when he first arrived at Dragonstone...at first, it had saddened him to know she had experienced something so traumatizing but when he fell in love with her and she expressed her pain to him about the trauma she never dared say still troubled her, he was scared if the rage he felt inside him.

Jon tired to understand that she fell in love with Drogo and he had done the same...but he just couldn't get his head around the fact regardless that Drogo and Daenerys were happy and in love...it didn't change the fact he still raped her. _"Tears you up from the inside...it takes away your self respect...you end up feeling cheap...in fact you hate yourself...that's what I felt when it happened to me."_ Daenerys had said to Jon years ago. 

Daenerys had to physically control Jon that night she told him...she had never seen fury like it from a man before in her life..but that anger and that fury was all because of what she had suffered..what she had gone through at only sixteen years old..only a girl still. Jon held her in his arms that night...tears streaming down his face for the torment she went through..yes it was only brief...that didn't change the agony of the experience.

Dany said she missed Drogo...that she missed Rhaego...her heart still held some love for the Dothraki Khal...Jon understood Dany's feelings....but Jon would always wish Khal Drogo was burning in the seventh hell for what he did to his Dany.

Daario hung his head in shame..it was the first time Jon had seen any emotion from the arrogant man. 

"I didn't know...she never told me." Daario said looking at the ground.

"It wasn't your place to know of it." Jon replied looking at the man.

Daario shot up at Jon and glared at him..just before he was going to reply. Jon interrupted him.

"You've had a long journey...Daario Naharis...rest well." was all the King said before he left a fuming Daario in the throne room.

Jon made his way to his chambers...it was starting to get late in the day...time to spend time with the family...away from everything else. 

Jon wiped his tears from remembering Daenerys' ordeal...and made his way to his bedchambers...where Ser Hubert and Ser Tommas stood guard.

"So..Your Grace..will we send for the maids to clean up the massacre in the throne room?" Ser Hubert asked playfully. 

Jon rolled his eyes. "Your excused lads...off you go." 

Ser Tommas smirked. "Hmmm I wonder why we're excused Hubert?" 

"I wonder indeed..Tommas." Hubert laughed. 

"Your Grace." said Ser Hubert. 

"Your Grace." said Ser Tommas.

"Pricks." Jon answered making the two Kingsguard laugh. 

Jon entered his chambers seeing Rhaeanna asleep on the floor with Ghost's paw over her shoulder. _"Good boy...you should be in the Kingsguard."_

Daenerys was sitting on the sofa..too busy with feeding Daemon from her breasts to notice Jon was there. 

Jon snuck behind them and kissed Dany on the top of her head and stoked little Daemon's face as he drank his mothers milk. 

"Little theif." Jon joked making Daenerys laugh. 

Dany got up and placed Daemon in his crib beside the fireplace and turned to face Jon who was staring lovingly at her. 

"What is it? Was it that bad?" Daenerys asked reaching for her husbands embrace. 

"Nothing Dany. I love you." Jon kissed her on the cheek making them redden.

"I love you too Jon." Dany answered back. 

Jon smiled at her and carried her across the room to their bed where they laid relaxing for the rest of the evening with their children sleeping soundly. 

"But can I ask you something?" Jon asked without looking at her.

Dany nodded in response.

"What in the SEVENTH...HELL...did you ever see in that irritating..stuck up...prick?" 

Jons question making them both shake the bed with laughter. 

_Thank the Gods the children didn't hear that language._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, Kuods, Comment and Bookmark..helps me a lot!
> 
> See ya soon!


	13. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elenea confesses. Three new visitors arrive at the Red Keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time! But more is coming soon!

_"BITCH!"_

_"WHORE!"_

_"SKANK!"_

_"CUT OFF HER HEAD!"_

_"Ah...the delightful reminder of what manners the people of King's Landing possesses."_  Tyrion thought to himself grimly as Elenea was led by Ser Darren Hill and Ser Celven Cerwyn into the throne room.

So as the charming chants shot out around the court as Elenea stood chained at the podium to confess her crimes in front of Daenerys who sat on the Iron Throne with Jon sitting at her left hand side in the chair where Daenerys usually sat seeing as how it was expected that the King should sit on the Iron Throne.

The entire throne room was surrounded by the lords and ladies of the court all sitted on stands much like with Tyrion's trial many years ago. Everyone was throwing insults at Elenea for striking their Queen they all loved and adored, Elenea just took it in her stride, not allowing it to get to her. The Direwolf and Dragon banners swooping down from the walls of the throne room truly were a beautiful sight to behold as she made her way down to the Iron Throne.

Ser Darren and Ser Celven took their places beside their brother Lord Commander Aidan Dayne with Sers Marcus, Hubert and Tommas beside them at the bottom of the throne steps.

Lord Wyman and Varys stood on the right hand side of the throne, both men looking at Elenea in disgust, they were not happy with the leniency Elenea Glover was being granted by the King and Queen. 

Missandei and her brother by law, Jaime Lannister stood on the left hand side. Jaime was also not thrilled with the decision to simply punish Elenea with a public confession...she deserved something far more harsh. Missandei respected her Queen's choice of approach, even if she secretly wanted Elenea punished severely herself for attacking her Queen.

Tyrion stood out..took a very deep breath...and declared: "Elenea of House Glover! You stand accused of assaulting Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains." 

Missandei smiles at her husband for remembering how to say Daenerys' full titles without looking at her to mouth them to him mid-sentence. _"It only took a half a year for him to learn them properly."_ Missandei amusingly thought to herself smirking at Tyrion.

Tyiron ignores his wife's smirking at him and continued on with his proclamation. "How do you plea?"

Silence around the whole throne room waiting for Elenea to respond her answer. 

Elenea met Daenerys' eyes that were cold and glaring at her. She then turned to see Jon's face who was almost pleading that she did the right thing for Torrhen. 

Elenea took a very deep breath. "I plead guilty, my lord." 

_"WHORE!"_

_"OFF WITH HER HEAD!"_

_"BURN THE CUNT ALIVE!"_

Jaime looked at Jon who gave a nod of his head. 

"SILENCE!!" bellowed Jaime.

Everyone was quiet as a mouse when the Kingslayer erupted at the crowd. 

Tyrion looked in thanks to Jaime then proceeded with the declaration. "Elenea of House Glover. You have pleaded guilty to assaulting the Queen. This woman has confessed her crimes in front of the Gods..and man. It is now up to man to decide her fate." Tyrion finished looking at Daenerys to continue.

Daenerys looked down at Elenea who met her eyes. Dany would be lying if she said she didn't feel an intriguing urge inside her to just sentence Elenea to death. But she promised Jon that she would not rid Torrhen who was innocent in all of this of his mother.

"As Lord Tyrion said...you have confessed your crime in front of Gods and man...the only question remains..are you truly repentant for your crime..Lady Elenea?" Daenerys asked the prisoner in front of her.

Elenea looked all around the room...taking in nearly EVERYONE'S disgusted faces seething at her in hatred. Ladies were whispering under their breaths cursing her. Some lords were just shaking their heads in contempt at her..those who weren't were too busy staring at her figure in a non-friendly way which made Elenea want to gag.

She finally looked up at the Queen expecting an answer. Elenea gulped and kneeled down at the podium.

"I do not deserve forgiveness for my abhorrent act Your Grace....what I did was unacceptable...ignoble...and treason worthy of death. But if you can find in your heart to forgive me...my Queen...I shall forever be in your debt..from this day..until the end of my days. I deeply apologize for striking you Queen Daenerys." Elenea bowed her head in respect to Daenerys. 

 _"A very convincing speech..Elenea..I wonder how long you took practicing it...or did you just come up with on the spot? More likely the latter."_ Daenerys knew full well Elenea was not sorry and was only confessing to save her own skin. But then again..there was no display of arrogance or confidence in Elenea's voice...it was more pleading than Dany expected..and her face looked actually worrying. _"Perhaps she's only acting to get away with this."_ Dany thought to herself.

However...Daenerys was going to stay true to her word. She looked at Jon who smiled at her for encouragement.

With a deep sigh Daenerys declared. "The Gods judge us for our sins with justice...but also....with mercy for our great regrets. For your confession and your apology....I hereby pardon you for your crime Lady Elenea Glover, and forgive you for your sin in the hope that you will be truly repentant." Daenerys said whilst looking at Elenea who smiled and nodded her head to Daenerys. 

The entire court erupted in anger...condemning Elenea to death. The Kingsguard all stepped forward..their hands on their swords...which frightened the people enough to calm down...despite the Kingsguards' known playful and friendly reputation, they were not at all unready to spill blood if necessary. 

Jon stood from his chair and addressed his people. "This woman has confessed her crimes in front of Gods and man, she claims to repentant for her sin, we must take her word and hope it is true. I believe in justice, I have dealt it over people my whole life in the Night's Watch..and as a King. But more importantly I believe in mercy. My uncle Lord Eddard Stark, was promised mercy by Joffrey Baratheon and Cersei Lannister if he confessed despite the fact he was guiltless of any crimes. He confessed in front of the Great Sept of Baelor...and was refused the clemency he was promised and was wrongfully executed. Tell me my lords and ladies...was that justice?"

A few distant mumbles could be heard from the stands where the people were siting in for the confession. 

Jon continued on with his speech. "It is wise to rule with justice...but it is wiser to rule with mercy. I am a man who believes in second chances, based only on the fact..that the person where the fault lies with..will be honorable in their ways and will seek to mend the damage they have caused." 

He may not have been brought up for this. But Jon was BORN..to be King. Daenerys thought to herself as she listened to her husbands rough yet soothing voice as he addressed his people. His tone held so much power yet gentleness, it made Dany feel a dull ache and light wetness between her legs as she sat on the Iron Throne trying not to make it too obvious as she lightly moved her legs around trying to get rid of the desire she felt all of a sudden. 

Jon looked down at Elenea. "Elenea of House Glover, you have been pardoned of your crimes by Queen Daenerys, you are free to go." He gestured to Ser Darren and Ser Celven to free Elenea of her chains.

Elenea curtsied before the King and Queen before being escorted out by Ser Darren and Ser Celven.

"Clear the court!" one of the stewards shouted and soon all the lords and ladies in the throne dispersed to their usual duties around the Red Keep. 

Jon smiled at Daenerys and kissed her on the cheeks in thanks. They both hugged each other lovingly. 

"You were brilliant." Jon told her. 

"A true Queen." Jon finished kissing her on the lips. 

"And you were too." Dany said. 

Jon looked at her in confusion. Dany realized her mistake and rolled her eyes. 

"A true _King_ , I meant."  Dany said swatting Jon on the chest making him chuckle.

Jaime approached the couple. 

"King Jon...when you and the Queen are finished cuddling in public.." 

"You jealous Ser Jaime?" Daenerys asked her eyes still on Jon who smirked back at her.

Jaime rolled his eyes up to heaven and shook his head. 

"Perhaps we could begin our day with getting the training out of the way." Jaime finished. 

Jon grimaced, no question he enjoyed sparring with his men, but it was staring to become a pain in the arse everyday. He was able to avoid the two previous days due to the situation with Torrhen and Elenea, but since everything was now sorted, back to normal days is expected now.

Jon kissed his wife a final time. "I'll see you later on in the day." 

"Missandei and I are having lunch, Rhae and Daemon will be with us so don't worry about them." Daenerys said back to her husband. 

They removed each other from their embrace. Jon went with Jaime to the training grounds where the Kingsguard were waiting, and Daenerys went to the council chambers to have lunch with Missandei and her children.

On the way to the training grounds, Jaime turned and spoke to Jon. 

"Do you really think it was wise just to pardon Lady Glover?" Jaime asked him. 

Jon pursed his lips. "Like I've said...the only reason I didn't have her killed...is because she's the mother of my son."

"But how do we know that?" Jaime asked again. 

Jon stopped in his tracks and looked at Jaime. 

"I just find it a bit suspicious....you and Elenea share a night together years ago...you both haven't seen or heard from each other in that time till now...suddenly when your are at the height of your power as King...she has your child." Jaime finished furrowing his brows.

"Now I haven't met the boy myself...but Ser Aidan told me yesterday that he was the spitting image of you...but that's all we have to go on...an image...no real proof." Jaime said again.

Jon clenched his teeth and looked to the ground. "She seems adamant, he looks the double of me, she was never at Winterfell during the Great War, her father and brother never gave me a solid answer and could barely even look at me, Lord Robbet is dead so he can't give us answers, her brother Nathan though...has he replied to the raven we sent to Deepwood Motte at all?"

Jaime sighed dramatically. "No..we've sent the raven two days ago..it should be arriving later on in the week. We just asked Lord Glover to come to King's Landing to answer for his sisters crime. What if he doesn't answer at all?" 

 _"I don't know."_ Jon wanted to say. But Nathan Glover had fought alongside him at Winterfell during the Great War, he rose to become the head of his House after his father Robbet Glover was killed by a Wight giant in battle, Jon knew Nathan was an honorable man who could be trusted. 

"He will, he's a good man he is loyal to the crown." Jon said confidently. 

Jaime swallowed hardly and pursed his lips and nodded slowly. 

"Right, will we be off?" Jon asked smiling.

Jaime smiled back and they continued onto the training grounds.

 

* * *

 

 In the council chamber Missandei was helped into her chair by Daenerys as she was heavily pregnant and it hurt her most times sitting down and standing up. 

"Does it hurt much Missandei?" Dany asked her friend. 

Missandei smiled and shook her head. "Only a little Your Grace..nothing to get worked up about." She said rubbing her belly. 

"It's hard to believe I'm going to be a mother!" Missandei said happily grinning widely.

Daenerys was elated for her best friend. A lifetime in chains doesn't creat a very aspiring future for those in slavery. But now she was a free woman, no, Lady Missandei Lannister..the Mistress of Laws...a member of the Small Council and soon to be mother of the child of the Hand of the King and Queen. 

"How has Tyrion been with this?" Dany asked eating a grape from the fruit bowl the servants sent in.

Missandei groaned. "Uhhh...INSUFFERABLE." she said making Daenerys chuckle.

"Everytime I have a kick...or a bit of discomfort...he immediately goes looking for one of the maesters and mid-wives." Missandei smiled at her silly husband.

Dany scoffed. "Jon was worse. Back at Winterfell when I was with Rhaeanna, he basically dictated everything I ate or drank, he would carry me to bed and tuck me in like a child, every time I woke up instead of a kiss for me, he had the chamber pot in my face as if I was going to throw up. I think men get more worked up and stressed about having children...yet WE'RE the ones who have to give birth!" Dany and Missandei laughed. 

Rhaeanna was sitting near the fireplace with Daemon across from her lying on top of Ghost who was licking his paws. Rhaeanna was trying to teach Daemon some Valyrian phrases but Daemon could only answer in gurgles and baby cooing. Making his sister slap her palm to her forehead in frustration. 

Daenerys giggled happily watching her two beautiful children interact. _"This will be Rhaeanna someday, once she's married and has children, she will be a loving mother, then I...will be a grandmother!"_ Daenerys thought to herself. 

Once again that unsettling rumbling in her stomach causing discomfort brought her back to the present. She blew through her mouth and rubbed her tummy soothing it. 

Missandei noticed Dany's movements and immeatdleiy asked what was wrong.

"Are you alright, Your Grace?" Missadnei asked worryingly. 

Dany smiled widely realizing what the problem has been with her stomach. "How convienent we've just been talking about having children Missandei." Dany said taking a few deep breaths calming herself looking down at her stomach.

Missandei gaped and looked at the Queen wide eyed. "Are-are you certain Your Grace?" 

Dany smiled and looked up from her stomach. "Yesterday and this morning I have been experiencing some aches in my stomach, I feel well, I'm able to eat...I'm going to have one of the maesters examine me in the afternoon until then please don't mention this to anyone especially Jon. I want to be sure before I tell them."

Missandei nodded her head in acceptance whilst smiling brightly at Dany who blushed and giggled whilst rubbing her stomach. 

"The King will be overjoyed, Your Grace." Missandei said confidently.

Daenerys smiled back at Missandei. "I'll tell him on the night of Daemon's nameday. That will be some suprise for him!" 

Missandei and Dany laughed but were interrupted when a small figure lept onto the other chair.

"What surprise?" Rhaeanna asked excited.

Rhaeanna always so nosy having to know everything about anything. 

Dany looked at her daughter, picking her up from the chair and onto her lap, Rhaeanna tugged and pulled on Daenerys' locks of hair as her mother wiped the Myrish orange stains on her mouth. 

"Well....if the Gods are good, Rhae....you know how your brother's nameday is in a few day? There could be a chance...you will find out that in time, you will have a new brother...or maybe even a sister!" Dany said smiling brightly at Rhae's awe-stricken face at the news.

Rhaeanna chirped happily and rather...loudly. "CAN IT BE A SISTER? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I WON'T MIND IF IT'S A BROTHER...BUT I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A LITTLE SISTER, MUMMY! PLEASE-"

"Ssssshhhhhhhh!" Dany hushed her ecstatic daughter.

"Remember Rhae! It's a surprise!" Daenerys told the Princess as Dany was pinching and shaking her little chubby cheeks making her laugh.

Rhae looked at Missandei who tilted her head and raised her brow, whilst placing a finger to her lip to make Rhae understand properly. 

Rhae copied Missandei's gesture to her mother who nodded her head and laughed. 

Daemon rolled around on the burgundy rug by the giant fireplace making happy noises and baby cooing, Rhae looked at her brother and placed her finger on her lip silencing him.

The Prince looked at his sister's gesture to him. He put one of his tiny fingers up in the air, smiling triumphantly, then looking at his finger in bewilderment, as if he never knew he had fingers before in his life...before giggling out loud helplessly. 

Once again, Rhaeanna slapped her palm to her head at her brother's clumsiness.

Daenerys and Missandei both laughed uncontrollably at the Royal children's innocent behaviour. 

Suddenly the doors opened and one of the handmaidens popped her head in. 

"Your Grace, you have a visitor." She informed the Queen. 

Missandei's smile slowly faded looking at Dany's expression of annoyance, they both knew who the visitor was in question. Missandei only found out this morning that Daario had arrived at the Red Keep. She personally wanted to geld the bothersome, unbearable sell-sword when Daenerys had told her that he offered to repeat his service to her....service most married women would NOT be seeking from other men. Dany had told Missandei that after the Prince's nameday that Daario will be retuning to Meereen...but Missandei knew Daario all too well...whenever he wanted something...he would be adamant in pursuing it.

Daenerys nodded her head to the handmaiden to summon Daario. 

Missandei said. "You don't have to attend him, Your Grace if you do not wish it." 

Daenerys chuckled lightly. "Daario's witty charms and rehearsed praises will fall on deaf ears...let him talk all he wants..he won't gain anything from me other than a nod of my head."

Missandei smirked at Daenerys who raised her eyebrows in triumph before laughing along with her advisor.

"Your Grace."

The voice startled both Missandei and Daenerys. It wasn't Daario's voice. It wasn't a man's. It was a woman's voice. Northern accent. But not Elenea's voice.

Both women turned to the door and saw a tall, red-haired beauty dressed in a fine slim emerald dress with grey fur on her shoulders. A woman they haven't seen for a long time.

_Sansa Stark._

 

* * *

 

Out in the training courtyards, Ser Tommas Blackwood was busy getting pummled into the ground by Ser Celven Cerwyn's swordsmanship. Ser Darren Hill and Ser Hubert Haigh were dueling back and forth trying to get the upper hand on each other, whilst Ser Marcus Swann was taking a breather for himself chatting with a few good looking handmaidens who were blushing quite violently and giggling at nearly every word he spoke.

Lord Commander Aidan Dayne was sharpening his ancestral sword "Dawn" whilst Jon sat in his chair along with Jaime, both men exhausted and sweating after their vigorous training session.

Tyrion, Lord Wyman and Varys all sat at the table with Jon and Jaime sipping on wine admiring the heat form the sun. 

"Thank the Gods my condition has exempted me from this cruel chore." Tyrion joked looking at the King and his brother's exhaustion. 

"I don't see why you shouldn't be training my Lord Hand, you have been quite skilful in battle. The Battle of Blackwater Bay, and numerous times during the Great War." remarked Varys smirking at Tyrion. 

Tyrion scoffed. "And how many times did I nearly get myself killed in the process?" 

Wyman laughed at Tyrion. "That's what happens in battles!"

"Quite right my friend, which is why I'm more than happy to sit back and let others do the fighting." sighed Tyrion stretching his legs. 

"Craven" remarked Jaime making the men all laugh.

Jon looked to Ser Aidan who tapped his shoulders. "You said that I should expect that sell-sword to come looking for me with regards to the trials of the Kingsguard, what do you want me to do?"

Tyrion nealy choked on his wine. "DAARIO? He wants to join the Kingsguard?"

Jon sighed. "He says he wants to serve his Queen. Protecting her is the best way he can he told me yesterday."

Jaime scoffed. "It's just so he can stay here by her side."

Aidan spoke up. "You can always refuse him, from everything you and Her Grace have said about him, he's not an ideal man you'd want as a Kingsguard." 

Jon shook his head slowly. "Daario Naharis is just like any other lecher out there, wanting to get into the Dragon Queen's bed. He says that he loves her, when you love someone, you love them for the person they are, not the way their body is shaped and how pretty and comely they look. He might think it's love but it's not, just lust of wanting to bed Daenerys Targaryen. He can say this and say that trying to provoke me, but it won't work. Usually I'm not a man who gets worked up about words, besides I've been called a bastard all my life and took it in my stride. Daario can do what he wants...it won't change it a thing between the Queen and I...he'll learn that soon enough.......mind you though...if gets too ahead of himself well then..." Jon made an expression with his face to make his point clear making his men smirk and grin.

Ser Darren approached the table addressing the men. "Make a space there, my lords..we have a guest." Darren said grinning widely. 

All the men looked at each other in confusion, then saw a little lad approaching up the stairs on his own looking in awe at the men. 

Tyrion looked at Darren to explain who the boy was but was stopped by a shout. 

"Well, brother!" a man exclaimed at Jon. 

Jon looked down at the steps, widened his eyes in joy when he saw a familiar face, black-haired, golden-cloaked with two black stags on either use of his tunic. 

_Gendry Baratheon and his and Sansa's little son Ned._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Gendry have arrived! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought down below!


	14. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa catches up with Daenerys and Missandei

Dany immediately rose from her chair to approach Sansa who stood at the door. 

Sansa smiled and curtsied before Daenerys. 

"Your Gra-" Sansa was interrupted by being pulled into a tight hug from Daenerys. 

"Sansa enough of that! How many times have I told you?" Dany said hugging her sister by law tightly who returned the favour just as much.

When they broke apart they kissed each other on the cheeks before walking over to the table. 

"Lady Sansa." Missandei greeted warmly. 

"Hello Missa- Oh, Lady Missandei I should say." Sansa smiled. 

"I would get up...but." Missandei looked down at her heavily swollen stomach as an explanation.

"No don't trouble yourself please. Should be any day now, you look like your ready to pop!" Sansa remarked.

Missandei chuckled at Sansa who was in the process of nearly being strangled by Rhaeanna. 

"AUNTIE SANSY!" Rhaeanna squealed as she hugged Sansa with so much force as she did to all her family members.

"Hello...uhhh...darling..how are you?" Sansa struggled to get out as she was turning blue from Rhaeanna's grip around her neck. 

Dany called her daughter over to her saving Sansa from being strangled to death from Rhae's hug. 

Ghost trotted over to Sansa wagging his tail furiously and whining happily seeing her again. 

"Hello you handsome. I've missed you!" Sansa said between licks on her face from Ghost. 

Daemon tugged on his mothers dress wanting to be with her. Dany placed Rhae on the chair beside her and picked up her son and placed him on her lap. 

"There's the special little dragon!" Sansa said making Daemon smile and giggle. 

"Where's little Ned and Lord Gendry?" asked Daenerys bouncing Daemon on her knee.

"Ned wanted to see Jon so badly, not everyone has the King of the Seven Kingdoms as their uncle. They haven't seen each other for quite a while. I'd be surprised if Jon can recognise him now." Sansa said. 

Daenerys laughs. "Oh no! Jon will remember his little nephew." 

Sansa smiles and takes a sip of wine offered to her by one of the handmaidens. She sighs in relief.

"Oh..I needed that." Sansa said wiping her mouth.

"Was the journey troublesome Lady Sansa?" Missandei asked. 

Sansa shook her head. "No..tiresome..yes..but no, we stopped off at many inns along the road to stay the night."

"How long are you staying with us?" Dany asked again. 

"A week after Prince Daemon's nameday. Gendry has to remain at Storm's End for at least a month, the Stormlands are still in the process of recovering after everything. The War of the Five Kings, and no less the Great War as well. Here Ned and I will be able to spend proper time with him." Sansa replied. 

When Gendry was legitimised as a Baratheon by Jon and Daenerys, he knew that he would have to marry. Gendry's first choice was of course Arya Stark, given that they laid with each other nearly every single night while at Winterfell during the Great War and the fact there was love between them from their past together. 

Arya did love Gendry and he the same, but Arya had told him herself that she wasn't born to become an idle lady sitting in a castle waiting with her children for her husbands return at last. "That's not me." She whispered quietly to him that night. 

Gendry accepted her opinion and wished her well saying he would always remember her. The only other option for a strategic marriage was the elder Stark daughter, Sansa.

At Winterfell, Gendry was able to function normally around the other women, Arya, Gilly, Missandei....sometimes Daenerys given her exotic beauty and the fact there was a little tension between them at first; since he was the son of the man who killed her brother and stole her father's throne, but in time they grew to trust each other, they were in a way, cousins after all since Gendry's great grandmother was in fact a Targaryen.

But whenever Sansa was around him, he was like a stuttering green boy. Despite Queen Daenerys' unnatural looks, Lady Stark truly was a beauty to behold in Gendry's opinion. Sansa would often catch him staring at her mindlessly during war councils or dining in the great hall. Arya also caught this and never once failed to tease him over his infatuation of Sansa.

Gendry would cringe every time he messed up in conversation with Sansa to which she would just laugh innocently with him. He often made it his goal to stay well clear of her, but when she approached him one day when he was at his forge making Valyrian steel with the method Samwell had shown him from books at the Citadel used with dragon fire and a few drops of Valyrian blood from Jon and Daenerys, the dragon fire only made the forge hotter despite the freezing cold from the winter, Gendry had no choice but to remove his tunic whilst working. 

Gendry turned around to find a red-cheeked and gaped-mouthed Sansa staring at his hard well-toned muscles, particularly his biceps and his abdomen. This time it was Sansa who was a mumbling fool around the two of them, completely forgetting why she approached him in the first place.

Sansa's past experience with Ramsay in her bed when he would beat and rape her every night, left her with no interest of having sexual relationships for the long period in the future. But with Gendry, handsome, humble, gentle, sweet, shy and...those muscles Sansa would often think to herself. She couldn't help but feel envious of her sister Arya for having such a fine man in her life whilst she had no one.

When Arya had informed everyone of her intention of travelling to Essos with the Hound and her direwolf Nymeria along with her, both Sansa and Gendry were tolerant of her decision, Sansa more annoyed really being left with the responsibilities of the North, but were still deeply saddened by it losing someone they loved. Weeks after Arya departed, Sansa and Gendry grew closer and closer until one night, Gendry just couldn't hold himself back anymore, he visited her in the middle of the night in her chambers at the Red Keep. 

Sansa looking up in fear and shock at her intruder only to be replaced by confusion and lust. Gendry didn't even give Sansa a chance to speak. He lunged himself on her kissing her with the Baratheon fury inside of him, lifting her out of her bed and cornering her on the door, but he was go tender and considering when he stripped her naked, giving her time to think, but not enough as Sansa shoved him with all of her might onto the bed and mounted him, feeling the "Bull Stag" everyone nicknamed him inside of her as she rode him rapidly, both making so much noise the next morning no matter how hard they played it off, the knowing looks around the table confirmed the idea of them as a couple.

Much like with Jon and Daenerys concerning Rhaeanna, after many weeks of visiting each other's chambers in the middle of the night, Sansa eventually became pregnant with Ned as a result of her and Gendry's nocturnal activities, how Arya didn't conceive was anyone's guess. It wasn't long after that Sansa and Gendry both married each other when they returned to Winterfell for the ceremony. 

They have a happy and healthy marriage but they seldom get to cherish it fully as Gendry Baratheon is Lord Paramount of the Stormlands and he has a duty to Storm's End and his people. The same with Sansa Stark being Lady Regent of the North must remain at Winterfell to govern the land. 

"It must be hard for poor Ned without his papa." said Daenerys. 

"He has me, he has his many..MANY..friends at Winterfell...but yes..him and Gendry are inseparable when together." Sansa replied smiling sadly. 

Daenerys decied to lighten the mood. "But in any case..I'm sure you and Lord Gendry got..."well reacquainted" on your journey here." Dany finished with a grin.

Sansa shot up at Dany who was smirking at her, Sansa hid her blush and just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what you mean, My Queen." 

Dany only grinned wider. "Of course you don't." 

"I'm sure the "Bull Stag" would want to catch up with his wolf for a wife." Daenerys and Missandei laughed. 

Sansa shook her head vehemently. "Well no more than you and the "Dragonwolf" I would expect "Dany". Sansa impersonating Jon's accent saying Daenerys' name. 

"Are Jon and I really that informal with each other in public?" asked Daenerys innocently. 

Sansa and Missandei looked at each other incredulously over the Queens' question. 

"YES!" Sansa and Missandei said at the same time. 

Dany just shrugged her shoulders at the women's teasing at her. "Jon and I SURELY can't be as bad as Tyrion and you Missandei!" 

Missandei looked at the ground. "My Lord husband and I are perfectly formal and proper with each other I'll have you know Your Grace." said Missandei drinking her water. 

"Hhhmmm....except not in the bedchambers." Daenerys answered.

Missandei nearly choked swallowing her water at Dany's crude comment at her and Tyrion. 

"YOUR GRACE!" squealed Missandei hiding the redness on her face from the giggling pair of Sansa and Daenerys.

Sansa and Dany's laughing had caught the attention of Rhaeanna. "WHAT ARE WE TALKING ABOUT?" Rhaeanna exclaimed looking at the laughing women. 

"Nothing that concerns you young lady." Daenerys told her daughter who proceeded to scowl and fold her arms which made Sansa and Dany chuckle even more.

At first, Sansa and Daenerys did not get on well with each other. AT ALL. Constantly at each other's throats at Winterfell. Sansa accusing Daenerys of seduicng Jon into bending the knee. Daenerys accusing Sansa of wanting to overthrow Jon as ruler of the North. It was a miracle they didn't kill each other. Everyday was an argument, either related to Cersei, or the independence of the North. 

Sansa was FURIOUS at Jon when he returned to Winterfell with Daenerys. Bending the knee without even consulting his family. "You gave up our home for the first pretty face you saw! Quite clearly, you haven't learned from Robb's fault! He let love overtake his purpose, where is he now?! DEAD! And you will be too Jon, if you don't end things with your precious Dragon Queen!"

Daenerys confronted Sansa in the middle of the night in her chambers that night, when Jon told her that Sansa basically ordered him to break off with Daenerys, she had enough of that advice from Tyrion and Jorah, she didn't need Sansa Stark disrupting her and Jon's love as well as her advisers

Once again, the usual back and forth bickering took place as the noble women quarreled with each other in Sansa's bedchambers. Eventually they both grew tired of debating. Daenerys told Sansa that she truly loves Jon and wants to be with him after the Great War if they survived, showing vulnerability to Sansa for the first time speaking of her hopeful plan for her future with Jon. Sansa then told her; "Love has already killed one of my brothers before, I don't want it to happen again. MAKE SURE....it doesn't happen again, Daenerys Targaryen."

Jon like everyone else, were delighted that Sansa and Dany had stopped fighting with each other. They even started getting along with each other. All the ladies at Winterfell, Sansa, Dany, Gilly, Missandei even Arya and Brienne would all share stories with each other all increasing their bonds whenever they weren't preparing for war, and all of these gatherings...would almost all end in most of the women...becoming quite..severely drunk. Which only made their gatherings even more enjoyable. 

"So how has life been in general?" Sansa asked Dany and Missandei.

Daenerys smiled brightly. "As you are aware, we have the future King's nameday in a few days time. We have been preparing vigoursly for the day coming as you can imagine." 

Sansa smiled back at Dany. "Remember, Princess Rhaeanna's second nameday?"

How could Dany forget? Ser Darren Hill and Ser Celven Cerwyn having a joust......IN THE THRONE ROOM. Wyman Manderly chasing Ghost around the Red Keep who stole his turkey breast that he was eating at the high table. Jaime Lannister and Brienne of Tarth's little boy Podrick Lannister kissing Arya who had returned for her niece's nameday fully on the lips in front of EVERYONE causing uproarious laughter at the toddler's confidence. Ser Aidan Dayne playing the harp and singing a beautiful song at the top of his voice. 

But what Dany remembers most from that day, was when Rhae met her betrothed Ned. They were only children and had no idea they would marry in the future. They danced and played with each other all day. Ned gave Rhae a small flower..that had crumpled in his shaking hands when he was blushing IMMENSELY..when he gave it to her as he was was about to depart from King's Landing...but not before earning a sweet peck on the cheek from Rhae before he left with his parents who were shocked. 

Rhaeanna had cried and cried that day when her friend Ned left. Daenerys and Jon knew they would be absolutely fine in the future. A perfect couple. 

"Yes it was quite an event." Daenerys said bluntly. 

Sansa then looked at Missandei for an answer.

"Well, I'm about to have a child with Tyrion, then after that, we'll have to start arranging marriage agreements as is requested of each Great House now with the unification bond, trouble is....Tyrion doesn't know who to pair up with." said Missandei.

"I don't know if this will help, but if it's a girl- despite them not being a Great House- House Glover has a four year old boy that could be a choice." suggested Sansa.

Daenerys' face just went sour. Torrhen, her soon to be step-son, it still wasn't public knowledge that he was the eldest child of the King. Does anyone in the North know? Sansa clearly doesn't.

"Who is this boy you speak of?" Dany said quickly looking at Sansa.

Sansa looked at Dany quizzically due to her voice. "Torrhen Snow...Lady Elenea Glover's- son...lovely little boy, he's been around Winterfell on many occasions...he's one of Ned's best friends actually."

Missandei looked carefully at Daenerys who was just nodding her head slowly, her lips pressed into a thin line.

Sansa chuckles. "It's strange..he actually reminds me of Jon." 

Dany's heart sank down into her stomach hearing that. She looked at Sansa again who was smiling with confusion etched on her brow.

"Why exactly does he remind you of Jon?" Daenerys asked.

Sansa's smile slowly faded, perhaps she had offended Daenerys comparing Jon to a bastard boy. No, Daenerys is not like that.

Sansa cleared her throat and spoke slowly. "Well...he looks like like him, in my opinion. He's the same hair and eyes as Jon, except he's not as brooding as Jon was though...shy...but friendly all the same." 

Daenerys smiled hearing that, but still wanted to know more. "Do you know who the father is?" 

Sansa started to become perplexed. Why would the Queen want to know so much about this boy?

"A Stark solider at Winterfell. Bryan, I think his name was. He was killed in the Battle of Winterfell....although...there's very little or no resemblance between him and Torrhen...at all." Sansa said confused. "Unless....No...No it can't be." 

Missandei sighed and looked at Daenerys knowingly. Sansa caught this and was starting to become rather nervous. 

"Have you heard what transpired here between Elenea Glover and I two nights ago?" Dany asked Sansa. 

Sansa furrowed her brows. "No, we only just arrived in King's Landing about an hour ago. We've only just got here." 

Dany nodded and told the truth. "Elenea and I...fought with each other..physically in the throne room when we were on our own."

Sansa looked at both women, chuckling and grinning slightly, but soon dispersed when Dany and Missandei's expression was dead serious.

Sansa stumbled on her words. "Tr- truly? But..but why?" Sansa asked very confused.

Daemerys sighed and was about to speak but Sansa interrupted her. 

"I know Elenea personally. She can be hot-tempered at times, but she is good at heart, I don't understand why she would fight with you Daenerys." Sansa told both women. 

Elenea Glover was considered to be one of the most beautiful women the North has ever beheld aside from Lyanna and of course Sansa Stark. Many Houses desired to take her as a wife, Umber, Karstark, Hornwood, Cerywn, Dustin, her own cousin was infatuated with her to her disgust. Not only was she stunningly beautiful, she was also a fierce, strong woman who was taught by her brother Nathan Glover how to fight with a sword. She had many suitors looking for her hand, she declined them all, most were to afraid to approach her due to her fiery temper. She and Sansa got along quite nicely, their two boys Ned and Torrhen were aslo good friends, always up to mischief around Winterfell or Deepwood Motte when they were together. Sansa knew that Jon and Elenea laid with each other on the night of his coronation as King in the North. She was going to recommend them to marry, before Daenerys became involved on their lives. 

Missandei's face darkens a little bit. "Lady Glover attacked our Queen, Lady Sansa, I hope your not supporting her-" 

"By all means if Elenea did assault Daenerys I would never support her Missandei..it's just I'm very confused." Sansa explained looking from right to left. 

Dany sighed and shook her head slowly in frustration. "Are you aware that Jon and Elenea Glover spent a night together many years ago?" 

Sansa's mout opened slightly. She shuffled around on her chair awkwardly, not looking at Daenerys. "Yes" was her quiet response.

Daenerys' brow slowly shot up at Sansa. "How does she-" 

"He told Ser Davos and I himself the morning after when he was recovering from his drinking that night." Sansa said quickly answering Daenerys' unspoken question.

Dany nodded her head. "It's alright Sansa, I'm not angry with you. It wasn't your place to tell me." She smiled lightly at Sansa.

Sansa grimaced. "Is that why you and Elenea...fought?" She asked slowly. Daenerys doesn't seem the jealous type. "Does she?"

Daenerys stretched her lips and shrugged her shoulders. "Partly. She was also very, very disrespectful towards me and my authority." Dany said with a bite in her tone. 

Sansa blew through her mouth and folded her arms. "Have you executed her?" Sansa asked. 

"No." Daenerys said simply. 

Sansa was even more confused. The Queen didn't execute someone who assaulted her. Why?

"N- no?" Sansa asked sheepishly. 

Daenerys sighed and was about to speak but Missandei spoke first. 

"Your Grace, I think you just inform Lady Sansa now." Missandei advised Dany who nodded her head in acceptance. 

Sasna gulped, she wasn't liking where this was going. 

With a deep breath, Dany came clean. "That boy you mentioned, Torrhen Snow? Elenea's son?......Jon's the father." 

Both Missandei and Dany waited for Sansa to process this information. Sansa just sat dumbly in her chair looking more irritated than confused. 

Sansa licked her lips. "I think your mistaken Daenerys. Torrhen's father, the Stark soldier, Bryan was killed in the Great War."

Dany sat back in her chair. "Did Elenea tell you the father was this man?"

Sansa nodded her head.

"Was that before or after she laid with Jon?" Dany asked.

Sansa swallowed sharply. "After, but- but that doesn't mean Jon's the father. Why would she lie and not say it was Jon? Torrhen is the son of the King, why tell tell everyone including me that he wasn't?"

Daenerys looked at the ground. "She claims she knew Jon never wanted bastard children out of protection for them. She didn't want to upset him." 

Sansa scoffed out loud. "Well keeping one's child away from them will certainly make them happy!"

Dany chuckled while Missandei looked like she would rather be anywhere but in the council room at this minute.

"You said it yourself Sansa, Torrhen reminds you of Jon." Daenerys evaluated. 

Sansa shook her head in disbelief. She was clutching her wine goblet causing her knuckles to turn white. Missandei noticed this. 

"Lady Sa-" 

"Three years I've known that boy. That boy happens to be my nephew. And his mother didn't think to tell me. Torrhen was already walking by the time I met him! He was one year old already. And three years that I've know him. Ned and Torrhen, they're cousins. Elenea. She's still here isn't she?" Sansa asked after finishing her short rant.

Sansa was FURIOUS with Elenea for lying to her. Hiding her nephew away from her. She was going to have some fierce word with her so called friend. 

"She had a trial just this morning for assaulting the Queen. She may be with Torrhen at this minute." Missandei said to Sansa.

Sansa nodded her head and looked at Dany for acceptance. 

"May I be excused Your Grace?" Sansa asked politely. 

Daenerys smirked. "Try not to kill her. I know it's tempting." She joked as Sansa stood from her chair. 

Sansa said to herself. " I can't promise that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elenea's causing a lot of trouble for everyone ain't she?
> 
> Next Chapter. 
> 
> Gendry and Jon catch up. 
> 
> Sansa confronts Elenea. 
> 
> Dany is bothered once again by Daario.
> 
> Chapter 15 will be out later on in the week!


	15. Reconciliation (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry reconciles with his brother by law the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm busy with my other work at the minute "Adolescent Yearnings" so I'm gonna split this chapter into three parts to make them more exciting and enjoying. 
> 
> Part 2 Sansa and Elenea will be uploaded tomorrow.
> 
> Part 3 Daario and Daenerys will be on Friday.

Jon's face lit up with a huge smile seeing his nephew Ned running full speed towards him.

 

As he bent down to welcome the sprinting toddler, he could see his good friend and brother Gendry standing in front of them grinning at them both.

 

Gendry looked unrecognizable now. Fully black-bearded like his father before him. He keeps his hair rather short and slicked back, as he prefers it rather than having long hair. He looked like a true Lord Paramount, yellow tunic and a dark black cloak signifying his Baratheon colors along with the Stag stitched onto his tunic and cloak. 

 

Despite it being a greater challenge than smithing, Gendry proved to be a capable ruler and lord, something his father was not. Gendry shared his father's taste for wine, with the encouragement of Tyrion, but was not a drunk and knew his limits much to Sansa's relief. 

 

Gendry still missed Arya and often wondered what life would have been like if they had ran off together. Jon approached Gendry and offered him the rule of the Stormlands and his legitimisation as a Baratheon. Gendry at first was hesitant to accept, he hadn't the first idea of how to be a lord, he lived as an orphan in Flea Bottom his whole life! But Gendry also wanted a better life for himself rather than suffering for the rest of his life, and aslo he wanted to restore his House back to greatness even if his fore fathers hadn't a clue he existed, except Stannis who wanted to sacrifice him.

 

Gendry had to marry as was expected of lordship, Arya was his first choice. She and Gendry laid with each other and made love nearly every night at Winterfell, they sparred with each other in the courtyard, partly to increase his skill, but also partly as an excuse to rub his hand along her body when showing her a stance to take whilst fighting. Arya was stunned when she saw Jon AND Gendry together when they arrived at Winterfell. She told Gendry herself if she ever saw Melisandre again she would kill her, just as well she didn't as Melisandre gave her own life to bring back Daenerys from death.

 

Arya was elated that Gendry wanted to marry her, but she wanted to travel across the world, not become an idle, boring lady sewing and teaching her children to respect the Gods, she would rather teach her children mainly her daughters how to fight and survive in the world. She had begged Gendry to run away with her to Essos, but he told her he wasn't Waters anymore, he was Baratheon and he had a duty to the realm. She was saddened but understood all the same, they shared one final night together before Arya departed from Westeros along with The Hound who also wanted to leave the Seven Kingdoms behind, they were accompanied by Arya's Direwolf Nymeria.

 

The only thing Gendry hated about being Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, aside from the hard work, was that he was separated from his family. His beautiful wife Sansa, and his headstrong boy Ned, had to remain at Winterfell where Sansa ruled the North as Lady Regent, Gendry didn't want to separate his son Ned from his mother and so whenever Gendry had to go to Storm's End, Ned would remain with his mother Sansa in the North at Winterfell. Ned has been to Storm's End many times along with Gendry on occasion, as he will be the future Lord Paramount of the Stormlands and Lord of Storm's End.

 

"UNCLE JON!" Ned exclaimed being lifted up in the air in a hug by Jon. 

 

Jon laughs out loud. "HOW ARE YA, BIG FELLA? LET ME GET A LOOK AT YA." Jon shifted Ned to sit on his shoulder. 

 

"SEVEN HELLS YOUR GETTING STRONG LAD!" Jon chuckled as he struggled to keep Ned balanced on his shoulder. 

 

"OR MAYBE IT'S YOU GETTING WEAKER TARGARYEN!" Gendry exclaimed.

 

Jon slowly put Ned down and walked over to Gendry looking him up and down.

 

"Do you who your addressing BARATHEON?" Jon asked in a tone which made Jaime and Tyrion look at each other in awareness.

 

Gendry nodded his head. "My brother by law." He simply said.

 

Ser Tommas and Ser Darren shared an expression of confusion over the tension.

 

Jon stepped closer to Gendry. "And WHO is your brother by law?" Jon asked dangerously low making all the men in the courtyard nervous and worked up. 

 

Gendry met Jon's eyes. "Some brooding shit, who spends his time being miserable and affecting everyone else with it." 

 

Wyman Manderly started choking on his wine and coughed profously. Varys' eyes grew wide in shock. All the Kingsguard had troubled looks on their faces, Sers Marcus and Hubert who didn't know Gendry was well as Tommas, Celven, Darren and Aidan, began slowly reaching for their swords if the worst happened. 

 

After a few seconds of silence. Jon quirked an inquisitive eyebrow at Gendry.

 

Gendry slowly formed a grin which made Jon do the same. They both laughed heartily and embraced each other in a brotherly hug. 

 

Sers Marcus and Hubert put their swords away. Wyman was still choking on his wine whilst Varys patted him on the back. Jaime looked at Tyrion and rolled his eyes. 

 

Jon told Gendry the first time he saw his uncle Ned and Gendry's father Robert meet each other, Robert said Ned had gotten fat and there was such an awkward silence it made everyone tense and uncomfortable. They thought it amusing the first time they met, it was awkward as Gendry commented on Jon's height. So whenever they met each other after they were apart for a long while, they prented to be at each other's throats when in reality they're just having a laugh. 

 

Jon and Gendry released each other form the embrace. "Brooding shit? Hhhmmm, I thought I was over that!" Jon chuckled.

 

Gendry tilted his head at Jon knowingly. "You'll never get over that, you are Jon Snow after all!" Gendry smirked. 

 

Jon raised his eyebrows and spoke in a regal tone "I am Aegon of House Targaryen, Sixth of My Name. I am Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. I am Protector of the Realm. I-" 

 

"And _I_ am thirsty." Gendry smirked and walked past Jon who stood there dumbly. 

 

Tyrion grinned widely. "Well, if it isn't the _Bull Stag_  himself!" Making the Kingsguard chuckle. 

 

"Tyrion my friend! Pass me that wine!" Gendry said. 

 

Jamie passed over the goblet. "Careful now, Robert." 

 

Jon and Tyrion laughed out at Gendry's expression at Jaime. Gendry was nothing like his father when it regarded to drink.

 

Sers Hubert and Marcus took their gear off and headed to the barracks for a rest. Aidan, Tommas, Celven and Darren joined the men at the table for a drink. Varys said he was going to search for updates form his little birds. 

 

Wyman finally stopped coughing. "I don't know what you both were playing at my lord and Your Grace. But you nearly killed ME in the process there!" He exclaimed making everyone laugh.

 

"You even had us fooled!" said Celven. 

 

Gendry picked up his son and placed him on his knee. "Can I have some Papa?" Ned asked reaching for the goblet.

 

Gendry pulled back his son's tiny hand. "Not until your older son." Ned retracted his hand looking disappointed. 

 

Tyrion chuckled. "You'll enjoy it even better at that stage, lad. I guarantee it." He winked at Ned. 

 

Neds face beamed up making Gendry chastise Tyrion.

 

"Don't encourage him! Sansa'll have my hide!" Gendry said. 

 

Darren snorted. "Hasn't she already?" Making everyone apart from Gendry who shook his head, laugh out loud, and Jon who was a bit uncomfortable talking about his sister like that.

 

 _"I'm not five fucking minutes here, and already the piss-taking's started!"_ Gendry said to himself. 

 

"Speaking of which where is Lady Sansa?" asked Aidan. 

 

Gendry drank his wine and wiped his mouth. "I brought Ned here with me, she went to visit the Queen in the Red Keep let her know we've arrived." 

"How is my sister then?" Jon asked. 

 

Gendry smiled. "She's good, instead of coming straight here, I went to Winterfell to have the journey with her and Ned here, I missed them while I was away at Storm's End." Gendry said rubbing his son's curly auburn hair. 

 

"How is lordship these days?" Tommas asked. 

 

Gendry sighed heavily. "Fucking. Stressful." Making everyone laugh. 

 

Tyrion scoffed. "How do you think my life is? Hand of the King and Queen is not the kindest profession in the world." 

 

Jon looked at him knowingly. "Try being King, sitting on that throne, having countless sessions, council meetings." 

 

 

"Respect." said Darren. 

 

"Love." said Celven. 

 

"A huge bed to sleep in." said Tommas. 

 

"Two beautiful children." said Aidan. 

 

"A _gorgeous_  wife." said Darren. 

 

"Ladies practically _fainting_ over you." said Tommas. 

 

"Men utterly envious of you." said Celven. 

 

"A Direwolf _and_ two Dragons as companions." said Aidan.

 

Jon rose his eyebrows at his Kingsguard looking left to right to see if they had anything more to add to the list.

 

"Yes, I'm sure being King is absolutely _dreadful."_ Jaime jokingly evaluated. 

 

Jon playfully scowled at the men at the table and went back to drinking his ale. 

 

"And what's been so stressful as of late my lord?" asked Wyman to Gendry. 

 

Gendry sat back in his chair placing Ned on the other use of the armchair, Ned looked all around the courtyard. 

 

"Ser Addam of House Whitehead is being accused by Lord Alesander of House Staedmon of seducing and laying with his daughter whilst visiting Broad Arch. House Cafferen are still angry at House Tarly being in power and control of the Reach after Randyll Tarly killed Lord Cafferen at the Battle of Ashford. Lord Rogers is demanding Amberly be given more territory to expand. No matter what you do for some people, it's never enough, ungrateful pricks." Gendry said in a rant. 

 

"Welcome to the Known World, Gendry Baratheon!" exclaimed Tyrion. 

 

Ned once again was looking all around and over him searching for something. 

 

"I'd better check on the records of the finance, see if any things been updated, My Lords, Sers, Your Grace." bowed Wyman as he left the men. 

 

"So..what have I missed out on?" asked Gendry enthusiastically. 

 

There was a bit of an awkward silence around the table. Many things have happened since you've been gone Gendry. What should he hear first?

 

Jon was about to speak before Tommas did. 

 

"Queen Daenerys' former Tyroshi lover has returned." said Tommas with small aggression in his tone. 

 

"He wants to join the Kingsguard apparently." said Celven scoffing. 

 

Darren chuckled darkly. "I wonder _why."_

 

Aidan rolled his eyes. "If he thinks he'll be able to seduce the Queen into bedding him again, he'll be sorely disappointed, I haven't even met the man, and I've already developed a dislikeness for him." 

 

Tyrion chuckled. "Yes, Daario seems to have that talent, I remember sitting at the fighting pits of Meereen having to listen to him flirting and showing off to Her Grace, it was enough to make me cringe." 

 

"By the way, what did Naharis say to you when you confronted him Jon? You never said." questioned Jaime.

 

Jon's face darkened recalling his meeting with Daario. The way the man carried himself, arms behind his back, an INSUFFERABLE smirk on his face which made Jon sick. Why Daenerys allowed that man into her bed he'll never comprehend.

 

"He said what Daenerys warned me of, his cocky nature, saying he wishes to serve his Queen by proctecting her, and something along the lines of bedding her, he didn't say it directly but I could understand what his intentions are. He told me about her previous lovers, saying there's a possibility she could lover another." Jon explained making his men feel disgusted. 

 

"Why don't you just kill him, My King?" asked Tommas.

 

Jon chuckles darkly and grins wickedly. "Believe me Tommy, the thought _has_ occurred to me. Just run him through and be done with it. But what would I achieve by killing him? As I said there are millions of men out there infatuated with the Queen, I kill one yes, there are still millions more. I'm not gonna kill some man just because he finds my wife appealing, also, he is by tradition a guest here in my home under my care, if I kill him I'm breaking guest right, I'm Aegon Tarageryn, not Walder Frey, I will not bring that shame upon my family and myself." Jon stated. 

 

Jaime chuckled lowly at the mention of Walder Frey, Aidan looked proud of Jon's decision, Darren and Celven and Tommas looked a bit disappointed having Daario in the ranks.

 

Gendry spoke next. "You can't kill him but I suppose you could always tell him to go fuck himself." 

 

The entire table shook with the laugher of the men. 

 

Once again Ned was looking all around the courtyard searching the area. Finally he spoke up after being relatively quiet.

 

"Uncle...Jon?" Ned asked slowly.

 

Jon smiled at Ned who was nervous talking amongst all the most powerful men in the Seven Kingdoms.

 

Ned spoke very carefully "I was just...wondering.."

 

"Where Rhae is." Jon answered for him.

 

Ned blushed and failed to open his mouth to speak as Jon smirked at him knowingly.

 

"Ned my boy it's written all over your little face." Jon joked.

 

As if taking Jon's words seriously, Ned hid his face in his fathers huge cloak.

 

"Rhae is in the castle with your Auntie Dany, lads will you take him, I'm sure the lads been dying to see her." Jon laughed.

 

Celven, Darren and Tommas rose form the table over to Ned who looked at his father expectantly. 

 

Gendry kissd his son on the head. "Go on, I'll see you and your mother in a while, tell your aunt I said hello." Gendry ordered his son as he led by the Kingsguard to the Red Keep.

 

"Ahhhhh...young love...truly is revolting." said Tyrion as he drank his wine. 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Reconciliation (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa confronts the fiery Northern lady of House Glover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the latest instalment as requested by many. Hope you enjoy!

Sansa began making her way up to the hallway where the guest chambers lie in the Red Keep. She knows her way around the entire castle. She's been in the Red Keep many times, she lived here with the Lannisters when Joffrey was King, that seems like a lifetime ago, back when the people of the Seven Kingdoms were more concerned with themselves gaining power and licking the Lannister's boots in order to maintain it, that all changed when the Army of the Dead, led by what everyone considered at that time as a figure of legend, which only turned out to be the very near destruction of the world, the Night King and the White Walkers, invaded the Seven Kingdoms and brought them one by one to their heels as they did during the Long Night. 

 

The War of the Five Kings, Joffrey, Renly, Stannis Baratheon, Robb Stark and Balon Greyjoy. Robert's Rebellion, Houses Stark, Baratheon, Tully and Arryn against Houses Targaryen, Tyrell and Martell. All the foolish wars humanity waged on each other again and again for their own gain and power all proved to be nothing compared to the Great War where Westeros very nearly was destroyed.

 

This is where it all ended with the Night King and Viserion facing their end. Bran Stark forever remembered as a hero warging into the Night King himself whilst he was unable to block the Three-eyed Raven from entering his mind due to him dueling with Jon in the throne room. Despite Jon's legendary swordsmanship, he was no match for the Night King and his skill, without Bran's help the demon would have sent Jon back to the nothingness he entered when he was murdered by the Night's Watch. Bran warged into the Night King giving Jon the time to drive Longclaw through his icy heart, if he even had one, sending the Night King into a million tiny pieces of specks of ice. Since Bran remained warged into the Night King as he died, so did Bran, trapped in the Night King's soul as he evaporated from this world.

 

After the Night King died, so did the Army of the Dead and the White Walkers, humanity had prevailed the storm and made it through so much bloodshed and loss. King's Landing suffered the greatest damage during the war, even more so than Winterfell being torched by Viserion's fire or Riverunn nearly being completely destroyed by Cersei's wildfire. Half the of the large city has set ablaze from the dragons and the other half was littered with thousands and thousands of dead bodies. It was a grueling process but eventually through three years of hard work, Jon and Daenerys managed to reconstruct the city, but not only did they rebuild the city, they improvised it.

 

With some money left over from the Iron Bank lending it to the Starks and Targaryens after realizing supporting Cersei was a lost cause, wells were placed all around the city to increase the water acces to the people, old wooden and hay shacks were torn down and rebuilt with stone, the majority of new houses were all based around Flea Bottom, even the name was changed to Folk Habitat. Increase in grain and wheat to produce food reserved only for the common folk was introduced. Education to the common folk was aslo implemented, with daily tutor groups led by maesters teach in the people history of Westeros and aslo right from wrong.

 

King's Landing turned from a pit of snakes and deception to a bolstering hold of promise and fortune under the leadership of King Aegon and Queen Daenerys Targaryen, people were afraid that the Targaryens would want vengeance on the Seven Kingdoms of everything that happened to them in the past. But that was not the case, as Jon and Dany led the people of Westeros into a supposed "golden age" that brought peace to the Seven Kingdoms, a peace it has never known before ever in its history.

 

Sansa eventually found Elenea's bedchambers. The small red cloth with the silver clenched metal fist stitched onto it hanging outside the door was a hint she was in the right place, and so she knocked. 

 

The door was opened by one of Elenea's handmaidens who looked stunned. "Lady Stark!" the young girl exclaimed in awe. 

 

"Is Lady Glover present?" Sands asked the girl. 

 

"She's just in her chambers. Please come in! I'll summon her for you." The handmaiden closed the door as Sansa stepped in.

 

A minute later Elenea came out of her chambers and greeted Sansa warmly.

 

"Lady Sansa, so good to see you again!" Elenea exclaimed happily. 

 

"Likewise, Lady Elenea." Sansa replied calmly.

 

"It seems we are the two Northern Houses to arrive first for Prince Daemon's nameday, I expected the others to be here soon but apparently not." Elenea said whilst pouring some wine for herself and Sansa. 

 

"Lady Alys Karstark and Lord Ned Umber will be arriving shortly, they traveled just a few days behind Lord Gendry and I. I do expect the others to also arrive within the next week or so." Sansa said.

 

"And how is Lord Gendry?" Elenea asked.

 

"He could do with a break from politics and ruling, as you know apart from the Riverlands, the Stormlands were also one of the Seven Kingdoms in disarray after everything that transpired. He's has achieved much in setting back order to the Stormlands." Sansa said sipping her wine.

 

"Where is little Torrhen?" Sansa asked getting straight to the point.

 

Sansa noticed Elenea's smile lightly faltered at the mention of her son Torrhen. _"I wonder why?"_ Sansa thought to herself. 

 

"He's still sleeping, it's been a busy few days so I'll let him have a little nap." Elenea said gulping her wine.

 

Sansa raised her eyebrows in surprise. "What has been so busy for little Torrhen? He's only a little boy after all." Sansa sweetly asked Elenea.

 

Once again Elenea looked slightly nervous. "Just the awe and excitement of being in King's Landing, Torrhen has always wanted to come here to see the knights and the tourneys, to see the South in general."

 

Sansa lightly chuckled, as did Elenea but you could tell it was forced. "He's just like his _friend_ Ned then." Sansa emphasized "friend" about her son Ned and Torrhen.

 

Sansa could tell Elenea was slowly starting to crack, it wouldn't take long before she had the truth from her. 

 

"I heard the most shocking news when I first arrived here literally a few minutes ago." Sansa told Elenea who sighed quietly. 

 

"Oh?" Elenea asked once again gulping her wine.

 

 _"Her guilt is a dead giveaway from the way she's acting."_ Sansa thought to herself. 

 

"Apparently one bold, foolish lady here in the Red Keep thought it was appropriate to attack the Queen, battered her. I was shocked and appalled when I heard it I couldn't believe it!" Sansa exclaimed in disgust.

 

 _"Attacked her? That's rich. People like to forget she dealt the first blow, and all this talk of the Queen being assaulted and battered? She gave as good as she got."_ Elenea thought to herself. 

 

"I know I was there, it was truly appalling and absolutely unforgiving what that lady did to Her Grace." Elenea said calmly to Sansa.

 

"If that's what you think, then why did you do it Elenea?" Sansa asked her finally.

 

Elenea choked on her wine looking at Sansa who looked so disappointed in her. "Daenerys told me what happened when I arrived, how you two quarreled, and then fought." 

 

"She struck me first-" 

 

"That really doesn't matter if she struck you first, you don't strike the Queen, you don't strike royalty, your a smart woman Elenea surely you should know that!" Sansa exclaimed incredulously shaking her head in disbelief at Elenea. 

 

"What I did was abhorrent I know that, I apologized this morning in court for it, I was forgiven by the King and by Daenerys herself for it." Elenea said. 

 

"And you are damn lucky to be forgiven! You do realize you could- _should_ have been executed for this?" asked Sansa. 

 

"I am well aware of that, and I am beyond grateful for Their Graces mercy on me." Elenea replied. 

 

 _"Time for what I came here for."_ Sansa thought to herself. 

 

"Out of interest, why did you and the Queen quarrel? What was the reason for the outburst between the two of you?" Sansa asked looking for the truth. 

 

Elenea sighed heavily. "No disrespect towards you Lady Sansa, but that is between Daenerys and I." 

 

"I understand that, but at the same time you know my position as Lady Regent of the North. I have the duty to govern the land and its _people_. You are one of those people Elenea Glover. What you did striking the Queen, never mind your own execution, you COULD have started a WAR! I am responsible for my peoples actions you are aware of that I trust?" Sansa asked.

 

Elenea scoffed. "I highly doubt King Jon would wage war on his own blood." 

 

Sansa raised her head at her quote. "King Aegon your referring to, you mean?" 

 

"Is he not Jon to you? Your own family? What's so wrong with calling him Jon? That's the name he's gone by all his life." Elenea boldly stated. 

 

"He is publicly known as "Aegon", he is referred to as "Jon" by his friends and family. Since you are neither, I deem it inappropriate for you to refer to him as such." Sansa replied to Elenea who looked hurt by that statement. 

 

"Unless.....there's something you wish to tell me?" Sansa asked in a low voice approaching Elenea closer who in return took a step back.

 

"What do you mean?" Elenea asked nervously.

 

"I think you know full well what I mean Elenea. I do know you and Jon spent a night together on his coronation night as King in the North four years ago." Sansa said. 

 

"I just didn't realize the magnitude of what would transpire afterwards." Sansa basically growled out at Elenea. 

 

"You end up pregnant after Jon leaves for Dragonstone, you say the father was one of my men, Bryan you said? I didn't even think to confront him about it, now I wish I had, because I would have gotten the truth. Bryan I remember him, absolute gentlemen, blond, green eyes, tall. How could that man be Torrhen's father, when the boy looks absolutely NOTHING like him?" Sansa asked Elenea.

 

"Why don't I ask Jon....Torrhen's real father?" Sansa finished glaring at Elenea who looked completely defeated and exhausted.

 

"Are you going to answer me then at all?" Sansa looking at Elenea's hidden face from her.

 

"What do you want me to say Sansa?" Elenea asked tiredly.

 

"I want the TRUTH. Why didn't you tell me about Torrhen? Why did you keep his identity a secret? Why did you keep him from his FAMILY?" Sansa nearly shouted with anger.

 

"I've explained this once too many times already-" Elenea said. 

 

"Well your just going have to explain one more time then, be thankful your dealing with ME and not Arya, were she here, I doubt even I could prevent her from running you through with her dagger right now." Sansa said. 

 

"The night Jon and I spent together, we shared stories about ourselves, one key thing I remember him telling me was he never wanted children, because at that time he was known as a bastard, and if he had children, they would be known as bastards regardless if Jon married. He didn't want that type of life for his children which I thought was so heartful and considerate. Soon afterwards I became pregnant, that soldier Bryan showed a particular interest in me, he would flirt with me and he often try to woo me, so there was an excuse I thought I could use for Torrhen's father. My family knew the truth though and my father pressurised me to tell Jon the truth who at that time was revealed to be Rhaegar's true born son, my father thought that if Jon found out he would marry me and I would become Queen of the Seven Kingdoms alongside Jon, elevating House Glover to power they have never had before in all their centuries. I refused, and I made my father swear not to tell Jon or anyone, eventually he agreed, though he never looked at the same way ever again after that, his eyes betrayed his words, he was so ashamed and disappointed in me. I didn't tell Jon because I didn't want to hurt him." Elenea said. 

 

"That's it? You didn't tell him because you were considerate of his feelings?" Sansa asked disbelievingly.

 

"Well what else was I supposed to do?" Elenea asked frustrated. 

 

"Tell him the truth. Yes he would have felt guilty, regardless you had an obligation to inform Jon he had a son, and you didn't." Sansa said. 

 

"Well what's done is done, Jon knows about Torrhen as does Daenerys, so just leave it at that." Elenea said.

 

"No let's not just leave it at that! What about me? The last three years I've known Torrhen, my _nephew_ , you didn't think to tell me? I am his _aunt!_ Ned is his _cousin!_ Do you have any idea how furious I am with you Elenea?!" Sansa shouted. 

 

"Your going to wake him!" Elenea hissed at Sansa.

 

"Good! I wish to see my _nephew_. The one you kept hidden from me for three years right under my nose." Sansa snarled at Elenea. 

 

"Well....you see that's where your wrong. Jon is your cousin, not your brother, so therefore Torrhen is also your cousin, not your nephew." Elenea snidely said to Sansa. 

 

Sansa stepped closer to Elenea, as Sansa was tall for a woman she stared right down an the Glover woman.

 

"Careful there now Elenea, Daenerys was wise and graceful enough to forgive you and grant you mercy, don't expect any from me if you cross me." Sansa snarled like the wolf she was at her prey before her.

 

"I'd be a fool to cross you Lady Stark, that's not my intention, I assure you." Elenea replied to Sansa.

 

"So you intend to insult me instead? Not a wise move." Sansa said.

 

"No- it's just- I have a really bad temper, I don't mean anything I say that's causes a person discomfort." Elenea answered.

 

Sansa laughed out loud. "Oh and that makes it alright then does it?"

 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth, I was just thinking about Jon and Torrhen, I didn't mean to hurt you or Jon for that matter." Elenea said. 

 

"I still don't fully believe you about not telling us about Torrhen." Sansa told Elenea.

 

Elenea threw her head back and ran her hands up her face and down again. "And WHY is that then? I've told you everything." Elenea said simply. 

 

"It's just a bit convenient that you decide to tell Jon you have his child all of sudden three years into his role as King don't you think? Sansa asked.

 

"What do you take me for? Desperate power grabber? I sacrificed my relationship with my own father with all this!" Elenea snarled at Sansa. 

 

"Being considerate of someone's feelings over a situation this big, just doesn't make any sense Elenea, surely-" 

 

"You want the truth? You want the real truth?" Elenea asked Sansa who nodded vigoursly. 

 

Elenea took a deep breath through her nose. "I honestly didn't know how Daenerys would react to it."

 

Sansa furrowed her brows in confusion. "What?-" 

 

"When Jon confronted me I didn't tell him about this or his Kingsguard when they also confronted me. Before Daenerys arrived at Winterfell, all I ever heard was _"the Mad King's daughter come to slaughter us all for the betrayal against her family! She's come to burn our holdfasts! Bring extinction to our Houses! Avenge the Dragons no matter the cost."_ Everyone was terrified when they heard the last Targaryen had returned to Westeros with three large dragons as you well know yourself at Winterfell receiving the news. I heard she and Jon had eloped together and intended to marry, and I was scared for Torrhen I thought Daenerys would try and take him away from me if she found out her soon to be husband had a child before she did with him and she would consider Torrhen a threat to her own children's claim to the throne. I was only trying to protect him!" Elenea said frantically. 

 

Sansa grimaced in disgust. "Daenerys doesn't kill babies." 

 

"I know that now, I'm saying I didn't know that before I met her! I was scared Sansa! She is the Mad King's daughter what was I supposed to expect from her?" Elenea asked Sansa who remained quiet. 

 

"Well I can understand you may have had fears, we were all conscious of Daenerys' character before we saw her firstly. But when you realised what you thought of her wasn't going to be the case, you should have told Jon then." Sansa continued. 

 

"I know I should, I didn't and I'm sorry, alright?" Elenea asked pleadingly.

 

Sansa sighed heavily. "Alright whatever, I find it difficult to forgive you just yet, but I understand your reasons. I expect to see Torrhen when he wakes up yes?" 

 

"I'll send my handmaidens for you when he does." Elenea answered. 

 

"Very well then, good day Lady Elenea." Sansa bowed her head in departure. 

 

"Sansa." Elenea called making Sansa turn back to Elenea. 

 

"You won't tell Jon or Daenerys about what I told you, I don't wish to anger them further." Elenea asked of Sansa. 

 

Samsa grimaced not like going behind her families back when something was negatively was said about them, but telling them would increase the diffusion and tension which is not needed given Daemon's nameday coming very shortly. 

 

"I won't but Elenea as your ruler I am ordering you not to cause further trouble with Daenerys, the tone she used whilst speaking about you indicated she's still at odds with you, not that I can blame her, and I also don't want you having such negative thoughts about Daenerys in the future, she has done so much for the Seven Kingdoms and my family in general, she is part of my family now, do you understand?" Sansa asked to which Elenea shook her head in acceptance.

 

Sansa nodded and left the chambers, Elenea sat down on the couch and sighed dramatically and shook her head. One of her handmaidens pooped her head from her bedchamber.

 

"Lady Glover, your son was awoken." She said to Elenea. 

 

Elenea smiled. "Get him dressed, I think it's time he met the rest of his family." She ordered the handmaiden.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Elenea revealed her real reason for keeping Torrhen a secret. 
> 
> I wonder how Dany would've reacted knowing what Elenea thought of her. It wouldn't be good that's for sure.
> 
> Next chapter will be out this week! Mainly featuring Daario confronting Daenerys again. 
> 
> And for the long wait you all had to endure, I decided to make the last part of the "Reconciliation" chapters very enjoyable for you with a LOT of SMUT towards the end; none of it between Daario and Dany though. (UNLCUKY THERE SON!)


	17. Reconciliation (Part III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daario confronts Daenerys once again. Torrhen meets the rest of his family. The Houses of Targaryen and Baratheon share a meal together in the gardens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains sexual scenes. It's that not what your into, you know what to do.
> 
> Longest chapter I have written ever, took a lot longer to write than I thought but regardless here it is.

Dany once again helped the heavily pregnant Missandei onto the couch, they had moved from the Small Council chambers, to the gardens where what used to be the popular spot for Margaery and Olenna Tyrell to relax. The weather today was the best it had ever been within the last two weeks, so it was understandable why they wanted to move.

 

Rhaeanna was jumping up and down giggling happily looking all around the view of the stream of water and all the flowers at the balcony, whilst Daemon was playing with his wooden dragon and wolf figures gifted to him by his father's best friend Samwell Tarly.

 

"Ohh, it's warm!" exclaimed Daenerys fanning herself with her own hand. 

 

"Nice change from the grey skies we've been having the past few days though, Your Grace." Missandei suggested. 

 

"Missandei I really wish you would call me Daenerys in private, it makes me feel as though "Your Grace" is my actual name at times." Dany smiled at Missandei. 

 

"It just feels wrong though, it is respectful to your virtue Daenerys- Your Grace." Missandei corrected. 

 

"Alright that's it. From now on, I ORDER you to call me by name when we are alone." Dany told Missandei in a playful stern tone. 

 

"Yes." answered Missandei. 

 

Dany raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Daenerys" Missadnei finished making Dany smile brightly.

 

"Lady Sansa has been gone a while, I hope everything is alright." Missandei said. 

 

"Knowing Sansa, she probably has quite the mouthful to say to Elenea." Dany joked. 

 

"When are you and the King going to publicly acknowledge Torrhen as the King's illegitimate child if you don't mind me asking?" Missandei asked carefully. 

 

Dany furrowed her brow. "I don't really know to be honest. Certainly after Daemon's nameday that's for sure, despite how much we have changed the Seven Kingdoms, bastards are still looked down upon by most, we can expect they won't be happy about this, but at the end of the day, it is not up to them to decide what happens to Torrhen." Dany said strongly. 

 

"You speak as if he was your own son." Missandei said admirley.

 

"He is my stepson, I know what Jon went through living at Winterfell under Catelyn Stark, it's horrible what happened to the woman and I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy, but still, I gravely detest her for how she treated Jon as a child, and I will NOT be that way with Torrhen." Dany answered Missandei who smiled back at her.

 

"This is why everyone regards you as the greatest Queen the Seven Kingdoms has ever had in its history before, Daenerys." Her friend told Dany.

 

"I don't act this way to attract love and admiration from the people, it's just who I am at the end of the day." Daenerys said eating a grape. 

 

Ser Darren stopped before Daenerys and Missandei and bowed his head to them. 

 

"Your Grace, my Lady, the Princess has recieved a visitor." Ser Darren said smiling.

 

Daenerys looked at Ser Darren in confusion over this but once she saw little Ned walking along with Sers Tommas and Celven she almost giggled in joy. 

 

"Hi Auntie Dany!" Ned exclaimed running up to her before being enveloped in a hug by said aunt.

 

"Oh Ned! Ohh you've grown so much, I only just saw you a couple of months ago!" Dany said in awe hugging her nephew by law. 

 

"I'm a stag Aunite, we grow big!" Ned exclaimed making gestures with his arms wide making Dany uncharacteristically giggle profusely.

 

She soon gathered herself back up and spoke to her Kingsguard. 

 

"Was Lord Gendry in attendence with my husband men?" She asked.

 

"He was Your Grace, he looked well, he was asking for you." Tommas answered. 

 

"That's good, Ser Celevn would you mind seeking Lady Sansa and escort her back to us here in the gardens, she...was having a meeting with Lady Elenea Glover, so the guest chambers is where she'll more than likely be." Daenerys told Celven. 

 

"At once, Your Grace." Celven bowed his head and departed for Sansa whilst Tommas and Darren took their positions outside the veranda where Daenerys, Missandei and the children were.

 

Dany brought Ned in closer and then called her daughter. 

 

"Rhae! You have a visitor!" She said happily. 

 

Rhaeanna turned to look behind her. A solid five seconds must have passed as Rhae stood deadly still before bottling away into a hedge. 

 

Little Ned looked slightly hurt by the Princess' actions, his aunt looked very displeased and shocked. She let go of Ned's hand to go to her daughter. 

 

Before she had the chance to scold her for her bad manners she found Rhae red faced as a tomato and was fixing both her hair and dress and her hands were shaking slightly. She turned to face her mother who looked at her in bewilderment. 

 

"Mama, how do I look?" Rhae asked timidly. 

 

Dany laughed and took her daughters little hands in her own. "Like a true princess." Dany said kissing Rhae's cheeks.

 

Dany came out holding Rhae's hand, Rhae looked at the ground before slowly walking up to Ned. 

 

"Hi- Hi, Lord Ned." Rhaeanna all but squeaked out.

 

"Hi Rhae!" Ned said brightly. 

 

Rhaeanna seemed to calm down. "I haven't seen you for a while." 

 

Ned smiled. "I missed you." 

 

Rhae blushed and looked away from Ned.

 

"I never paid you back for last time." Ned said making Rhae look confused. 

 

Taking a big deep breath, Ned bought up his courage and placed a sweet kiss on Rhae's cheeks making them turn from the colour of a tomato to a plum. 

 

Dany and Missandei both giggled and exclaimed in amusement over the toddlers display of affection for each other.

 

For once Rhae was not as chirpy and giddy as her usual self, she was acting as if she was grown up. _"Despite the fact she's only nearly fours years old!"_

 

 _"_ Would you like to have lunch with us?" Rhae asked hopefully. 

 

"I would love to." Ned said politely.

 

Ned gave his arm out for Rhae to take which she did, they both climbed onto their chairs.

 

"How is your papa Ned?" Dany asked her nephew by law. 

 

"Very busy, never at home, always away, I miss him all the time." Ned said.

 

"Don't worry you'll be able to spend proper time with him here along with your mama." Daenerys said back to him. 

 

"Where is mama?" Ned asked. 

 

"She's on her way don't worry." Daenerys said on perfect timing as Sansa arrived along with Ser Celven. 

 

"Hi Mama!" Ned said happily.

 

Sansa kissed Ned on his curly head. "Where's your papa?" Sansa asked. 

 

"With Uncle Jon." Ned said biting into a piece of bread. 

 

"I wonder how they're getting on?" Sansa chuckled sitting at the table.

 

"Well how was your visit with Lady Glover?" Missandei asked Sansa.

 

Ned beamed up. "Elenea! She's nice!" Sansa shushed Ned who shouted a bit loud. 

 

"Her son Torrhen is my best friend." Ned added. 

 

 _"He's also your cousin by blood little one, and half-brother to the children sitting beside you."_ Missandei thought to herself as she looked at Sansa and Daenerys' expressions. 

 

"I thought I was your best friend." Rhaeanna said sadly. 

 

Ned stuttered on his words. "He's my best BOY....friend....your my best.....girl...friend." 

 

"Is Torrhen here Mama? Can Rhae meet him?" Ned asked. 

 

Sansa looked at Daenerys for help and was about to speak before a voice called her. "Your Grace!" 

 

Everyone turned to see Jon along with Gendry, Tyrion, Jaime and the rest of the Kingsguard arrive

 

"Sansa." Jon said lovingly hugging his younger sister.

 

Gendry bowed his head to Daenerys. "Queen Daenerys, it is good to see you again, you look more beautiful than ever." 

 

Jon cleared his throat as did Sansa looking at Gendry who shook his head at them. 

 

"It is good to see you too Lord Gendry, the same I can say about you as well." Making everyone laugh. 

 

"Lady Sansa" both Tyrion and Jaime greeted to which she returned. 

 

Everyone sat down at the table overlooking the water.

 

"Rhae why don't you bring Ned around the gardens whislt the grown ups all talk?" Dany asked her daughter.

 

Rhae looked at Ned before saying. "Race ya?" Before bolting off with Ned chasing her making everyone chuckle at the toddlers. 

 

"Sers Aidan and Darren, would you keep an eye on them?" Jon asked.

 

"Yes, Your Grace." Both Kingsguard bowed to their King before departing.

 

Jon, Daenerys, Sansa, Gendry, Tyrion, Jaime and Missandei all sat around the table quietly conversing.

 

Jon looked at Sansa who seemed to be a bit put off by something but what?

 

"Sansa are you alright?" Jon asked her.

 

Sansa got straight to the point. "I know about Torrhen, Jon." 

 

Jon looked at Sansa worriedly. "Daenerys told me when I went to see her."

 

A silence loomed over the table at the mention of the boy. 

 

"Ned was actually just talking about him there, wondering if Rhaeanna could meet him today." Sansa continued.

 

Gendry looked very confused. "Torrhen? Ned's friend?" Torrhen Snow?"

 

Sansa nodded at her husband. "Not only his friend, but in actual fact, his cousin."

 

Gendry looked at everyone for clarification over this as he hadn't a fucking notion as to what was going on. As usual with any crisis concerning family matters. 

 

Jon sighed and spoke up. "I'm Torrhen's father, Elenea hid him from me since his birth." 

 

Gendry looked shocked over this information. "How did you find out?" He asked Jon. 

 

"Elenea confronted me one morning, Torrhen was with her. She didn't say anything, she didn't need to, I could tell he was mine just looking at him. She revealed it to Daenerys after she and her fought each other in the throne room." Jon said. 

 

"You fought with Elenea Glover, Your Grace?" Gendry asked Dany in awe. 

 

"Yes, Gendry after she and I exchanged some heat filled words with each other, eventually it came to blows between us." 

 

Gendry blew through his mouth in astonishment. "Fuckin ballsy of Elenea, I trust you gave her a good hiding though Daenerys, knocked the living shite outta her- OWW!" Gendry exclaimed after being elbowed in the ribs by his wife Sansa who shook her head in disbelief and anger at him. 

 

Jaime spoke up. "Jon plans to legitimise him when's he older as a Stark." 

 

Sansa looked at Jon. "So he'll be Lord of Winerfell and Warden of the North?"

 

Jon nodded. "That way you'll be able to move to Storm's End with Gendry and Ned in stead of being hundred of miles apart from each other all the time. That won't mean you won't be able to return to Winterfell at all, you can visit whenever you want, it is your home after all." 

 

"I've told Jon that Torrhen will be fostered here at King's Landing with his family when he comes of age. He'll be able to learn first hand from experts here how to be a proper Lord and to look over his people." Dany told Sansa and Gendry. 

 

"Experts like me I suppose?" Tyrion wittily remarked.

 

"Absent the encouragement on drinking though I expect." Missandei said making everyone laugh. 

 

"Never hurts" Tyrion added.

 

"Isn't that the truth?" Gendry said. 

 

"I would appreciate not having my stepson drunk in his first years of ruling, Lord Tyrion." Dany said looking at him knowingly. 

 

"I will attempt to my utmost best to not indulgence young Lord Torrhen in the debauchery that is drinking, Your Grace." Tyrion said regally. 

 

"Which means get him pissed at any chance he can." Jaime said making everyone laugh at Tyrion's expression. 

 

"What are you going to do about revealing Torrhen as your son?" Sansa asked. 

 

Tyrion answers instead of Jon. "Well, obviously the people won't be praising Torrhen's existence in the Red Keep. If there's one thing people like talking about in secret, it is a bastard from the royal family that creates the most gossip. They'll be whispering things about Torrhen calling him things like _"the Next Blackfyre"_ or _"Aerion Targaryen come again"_ anything to discriminate Torrhen as the black sheep of House Targaryen. The only way to lessen theses talks is to prove to everyone that Torrhen will be a very capable man in his later life."

 

"And how would you go about doing that then?" Jon asked. 

 

"Well I thought your idea of naming him as a squire to the Kingsguard was a brilliant option, unfortunately the Kingsguard already have reservations for squires after the ones they have now are finished their tenure so there's no to that." Tyrion scratched his head in thought. 

 

"If you want, I could name him as my squire, I have none at the minute, although I have been receiving requests from houses in the Stormlands and the Reach to take one of theirs, but I can wait till he's of age." Gendry suggested.

 

"Squire to the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands would be very recognisable in terms of chivalry." Daenerys acknowledged. 

 

"What about you Jaime, would you be able to take him?" Tyrion asked. 

 

"I could, but I'm not getting any younger these days, whereas Gendry is still in his youth and is as strong as any Baratheon, plus he has both hands, far more beneficial to Torrhen's training, also lets not forget I'm still the Kingslayer despite being Warden of the West and Master of War on the Small Council, the Kingslayer and his squire _"the Next Blackfyre"_ would not be doing Torrhen any favours. I think he'd better off being Gendry's squire." Jaime said. 

 

"Plus Torrhen knows Lord Gendry since he's little Ned's father, so that helps most of all." Missandei added. 

 

Everyone seemd in agreement with all of this. "Would you be alright with that Gendry, taking Torrhen as your squire in the future?" Jon asked his friend. 

 

"Just as long as you reveal him as your son quickly, that way I'll be able to explain to the other lords why I'm not taking a squire and that I'm waiting on Torrhen when he comes of age. Other than that, yeah I have no problem, Torrhen's a good little lad." Gendry said. 

 

"So that's that, when Torrhen comes of age, he'll be fostered here at King's Landing with House Targaryen, become a squire to the head of House Baratheon, and later be legitimised and become head of House Stark, Lord Paramount and Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell." Tyrion summed up. 

 

"If that won't warrant good recognition I don't know what will." Jaime added.

 

"What about Elenea?" Sansa asked.

 

Evryone looked at Sansa to make her point. 

 

"Do you think she'll be content with having Torrhen as _just_  Warden of the North? And not King of the Seven Kingdoms?" Sansa continued. 

 

"She made it clear she had no intention of naming Torrhen as the Crown Prince, she had no intention of making him Warden of the North either." Jon answered. 

 

"It's just after what I've found out, I don't trust her as much as I used to." Sansa added. 

 

"She'd be foolish to try anything after being granted clemency by Queen Daenerys." Missandei suggested. 

 

"Foolish would be putting mildly, suicidal would be the correct term." Jamie said. 

 

"Even if she try's anything it would be absolutely fruitless, a lone lady against the Iron Throne, not great odds in the former's favour." Tyrion said. 

 

Jon sighed. "She _won't_ try anything. I've made sure of that as has Daenerys this morning during the confession." 

 

"Look, it's getting late why don't we head back inside and get ready for the evening before midnight?" Daenerys suggested to everyone. 

 

"Better find the children first." Jon said getting up. 

 

Missandei, Jaime and Tyrion returned inside the Red Keep whislt Jon, Dany, Sansa and Gendry along with the Kingsguard looked for Rhaeanna and Ned in the gardens. 

 

Dany smiled looking at Jon carrying in his arms a very tired Daemon who was rubbing his eyes and yawning from playing with his toys beside the dinner table in the gardens. 

 

"He wants a nap." Dany said stroking her son's face.

 

"Jon's shoulder wouldn't be an adequate pillow would it?" Gendry joked. 

 

"He'll be fine." Jon said bouncing Daemon in his arms. 

 

"I'll have my baby sleep in the most comfortable of places, dear husband." Dany said to Jon who rolled his eyes. 

 

" _Our_ baby, dear wife?" Jon said back. 

 

Dany shook her head at Jon to which Sansa and Gednry both chuckled. 

 

They all saw a young boy running towards them, they could tell it was Ned.

 

"Hi everybody!" Ned exclaimed. 

 

"Ned, where's Rhaeanna?" Sansa asked worriedly. 

 

"Talking with Torrhen." Ned pointed to the bushes behind him.

 

Jon and Daenerys both looked at each other in shock. They quickly made their way around the bushes to see Rhaeanna giggling her head off along with Torrhen. They saw Aidan standing near them looking concerned.

 

"Hi Mama, Papa!" Rhae squealed. 

 

Dany raced to Rhae. "Rhae where were you?" She asked. 

 

"Just talking with Ned's friend Torrhen." She pointed to the young boy sitting on the bench. 

 

"Hi Papa! Step-mama!" He waved at Jon and Dany. 

 

Rhaenna looked back at Torrhen. "Papa? He's not your papa." She said in confusion. 

 

Torrhen looked at Jon in confusion and said again. "You said you were my papa?" 

 

"Where's your mother Torrhen?" Jon asked. 

 

"She's talking with her handmaidens in the castle, she said I could go to the gardens." Torrhen answered. 

 

Sansa looked absolutely furious as did Dany, Jon and Gendry looked none too please either.

 

"She let her young boy just wander around the castle unprotected? What is she doing?" Sansa exclaimed in anger.

 

"I've sent Ser Darren in to retrieve her, she should have a lot to say for leaving her son unattended." Aidan said. 

 

"I thought you said you were my papa?" Torrhen asked Jon again. 

 

"He is sweeting.." Sansa said but shut her mouth soon afterwards not knowing what to say.

 

"What's going on? Mama? Papa?" Rhae asked her parents. 

 

"Let's all sit down shall we?" Dany asked.

 

"Perhaps we should go?" Gendry asked Sansa.

 

"Nonsense Gendry, you and Sansa are family too, stay." Daenerys implored them to which they agreed.

 

"Ned! Come here love." Sansa called her son over.  

 

Everyone bar Ser Aidan Dayne who stood watch sat at the closet table to discuss the situation hoping the children would understand.

 

Jon clears his throat and said to his daughter. "Before I met your mother Rhae, this was four years ago, back when I was King in the North. I knew another woman called Elenea Glover, we weren't married......we....uhhhmmm" Jon stopped to look at Sansa and Dany for help explain this to a child, he wasn't going to bother asking Gendry or Aidan if their quiet snickering to themselves was any indication. Talking openly about sex wasn't his forte, talking about it in front of children was a thousand times worse.

 

"Torrhen's mother is Elenea Glover, and I am his father." Jon finished hoping it would be enough for Ned and Rhae to understand. 

 

"You made babies with her?" Ned asked his uncle. 

 

Jon flushed and stuttered." Yes you could say that Ned." 

 

Rhae squinched up her nose making Dany and Sansa chuckle. 

 

"So, Rhae and Ned do you know what this means?" Jon asked the children. 

 

Realisation hit the children hard and was soon replaced by a sudden giddiness.

 

"TORRHEN'S MY COUSIN!" Ned squealed. 

 

"TORRHEN'S MY BROTHER!" Rhae squealed also.

 

Rhae jumped up and down with excitement. "I HAVE A BIG BROTHER! I HAVE A BIG BROTHER!" She ran over and hugged Torrhen warmly who looked flushed but returned the gesture.

 

Ned also embraced his cousin Torrhen warmly. Jon and everyone breathed a sigh of relief and were also very happy with the outcome of Torrhen meeting his family. 

 

"Come here, give your Auntie Sansa a hug!" Sansa exclaimed opening her arms for Torrhen to come into which he did.

 

Torrhen saw the little bundle in Jon's arms and looked at Jon expectantly.

 

Jon nodded his consent. Torrhen approached his little baby brother Daemon who was cooing quietly in his sleep.

 

Jon felt a swing of pride take over him as he saw his two sons finally meet each other. 

 

Sansa and Gendy eventually calmed down an ecstatic Ned as did Daenerys with Rhaeanna as they were still over the moon that Torrhen was their blood.

 

Dany was surprised that Rhaeanna took the news that she had a big brother quite well. She was expecting her to be angry at never knowing or worse, upset.

 

"He looks like you, papa." Torrhen said examining Daemon's face. 

 

Jon chuckled. "No son, he looks like _you."_

 

"I'm not a baby!" Torrhen exclaimed in shock making everyone laugh. 

 

"No, your a little _Dragonwolf_." Jon said rubbing Torrhen's dark curls.

 

"Daemon will be so lucky, now that he'll have a brother like you Torrhen to help him in the future." Dany said sweetly.

 

"He'll have me too!" Rhae said.

 

"And me!" Ned spoke too.

 

"What a lucky baby indeed." Sansa chuckled. 

 

Ser Darren Hill returned from the inside of the Red Keep alone.

 

"My King, I'm afraid I cannot find Lady Glover anywhere, she's not in her chambers, and she's nowhere amongst the castle grounds." Darren addressed Jon. 

 

"Would she have gone to the markets in Folk Habitat perhaps?" Ser Aidan suggested

 

"I don't see why she would, I told her to bring Torrhen to me later on after I spoke to her." Sansa said.

 

"She disobeyed you." Daenerys implied. 

 

"It would seem so." Sansa agreed with Dany. 

 

"Have the Gold Cloaks search Folk Habitat Ser Aidan, the markets are attractive to many noble people, I doubt she's there but regardless check anyway." Jon ordered Aidan which he did along with Darren. 

 

"C'mon, let's head inside, evenings almost on us." Gendry said.

 

"Gendry would you come with me? I want to have a look at some documents I haven't looked at at all, just a bit of company while I'm at it. Children why don't you all go with your aunts and mamas and they'll spend some time with you, maybe give you some treats too while their at it." Jon said winking at Dany and Sansa.

 

As soon as "treats" was uttered the three young children soon sprinted off giggling with excitement and Sansa struggling to catch up with them.

 

"Bring them to Maegor's Hodlfast, Sansa! I'll be with you in a few minutes! Give me Daemon, he's too tired the poor thing, I'll put him in his crib and have my handmaidens look after him." Dany said. 

 

Jon handed over the sleeping Daemon to his mother and kissed her on the cheek." See ya later on tonight love."

 

As Dany made her way to her bedchambers to place her baby son in his bed, she heard a voice she was hoping not to hear for a good while.

 

"Your Grace!" Daario called out for her. 

 

Sighing internally she she turned around to see Daario jogging up to catch her. 

 

Dany said. "What is it Daario? If you've come for more of your antics you can-" 

 

"No please, just hear me out, Your Grace." Daario begged her. 

 

Dany sighed loudly. "I need to place Daemon in his crib, come in." She ordered him to enter her chambers.

 

Dany placed her her son in his crib and kissed him on the forehead then turned around to face Daario. 

 

"Now what do you want?" Dany asked Daario. 

 

"I just wanted to apologise for yesterday, I didn't mean to be disrespectful towards you." Daario told her. 

 

Dany nodded. "Is that it? Apology accepted. If there's nothing more-"

 

"Daenerys I don't want there being any amnesty between us, I want us to be on good terms with another." Daario said pleadingly. 

 

"Whatever for Daario? Hmm? I mean whose to say we're not on good terms with each other?" Dany asked Daario.

 

Daario furrowed his brow in confusion. "I don't understand, you were quite clearly angry with me-"

 

"Should I not have been?" Dany raised an eyebrow. 

 

Daario sighed. "No you had evey right to be. It's just that-" 

 

"The why would you want us to be on good terms with each other? After what you said did anger me, very much so in fact, but not enough that I would have you killed, I still oddly consider you a type of friend. What I'm asking is, why do _you_  want to be on good terms with me?" Daenerys asked Daario who shuffled around akwardly. 

 

Daario chose his words very carefully. "When you were in Meereen and I was under your service, I really enjoyed myself, everytime with Mero and Prendhal doing jobs for the Second Sons I would hate it, but with you I felt an actual sense of purpose like I belonged somewhere. When I told you my sword is yours, my life is yours.....my heart is yours, I didn't mean it as some shit-worth pledge, I meant it on my life as a promise to you. I took pride in my service with you and was happy, truly happy. When you left, I did obey, I stayed and followed your orders, I kept the peace in Meereen. Eventually the people chose one of their own to lead as you said they would, again my purpose was lost, I had to come back to you so I would find my purpose once again. Which is why I'm asking you to please accept my service, to take the place of the vacant seventh Kingsguard, so I can once again be happy in my duty, my purpose." 

 

Dany would be lying if she said she didn't feel slightly moved by Daario's declaration. But regardless she needed to know more than just a bunch of nice words.

 

"Jon told me last night you wanted to join the Kingsguard, you are aware of what you'll be giving up?" Dany asked him. 

 

"Yes, your King told me all yesterday in the throne room, I told him I'm not concerned." Daario told her. 

 

Dany nodded her head. "Did you speak to Lord Commander Dayne? He organizes the trials to become a Kingsguard." 

 

"Your Grace, you've seen my skill firsthand, you know I'm more than capable of passing mere trials, could you at the very least explain that to your King so he can assign me directly?" Daario asked. 

 

"Why do you want to join the Kingsguard so quickly? What is your _true_  motive, aside from your _purpose_  as you call it?" Dany questioned Daario who was silent for a few seconds before speaking.

 

"I will not deny my feelings. I still love you Daenerys, I still care for you. Even if you do not feel the same, so be it. I will still serve and fight for you, you do not love me, I accept that, but just at least grant me the pleasure of being by your side while you rule as Queen. Please." Daario once again begged Daenerys. 

 

Dany turned away from Daario and spoke. "Just yesterday you were trying to seduce me. Now today all of a sudden you've changed your mind, you still love me, but your willing not to lie with me. Forgive me Daario but why should I believe that?"

 

Daario grimaced. "I'll admit that King Aegon has a way with words. The way he spoke of you to me yesterday, you hear tales of true love, but seeing it firsthand, I cannot deny that impact. He spoke of you as if you were a goddes that walked this earth and that he was unworthy of you, I could see it in his eyes the love he bears for you, I couldn't help but feel jealous that Daenerys has found a man who could rival my love for her. I saw it was no winning contest for me and that you will always love Aegon and not me. I won't deny I was very angry, and slightly mortified by it, but regardless if that's the case then so be it." Daario finished.

 

Dany hoped her blush at Jon saying she was a goddes didn't show to Daario who stood there expectantly.

 

She cleared her throat. "I will talk to Jon tonight and try and convince him....on some conditions however."

 

Daario nodded his head for her to begin.

 

"You will treat Jon with the respect he deserves. You will give us your counsel when asked for as a Kingsuard does. You will not attempt to start up Jon with any arrogant or smug comments or actions. You will _never_ attempt to hurt Jon. And most importantly Daario......you will never try to seduce me." Dany finished. 

 

Daario took a while before answering so much so that Daenerys thought he would refuse at one point. 

 

"I swear to everything, Daenerys, I swear it." Daario vowed. 

 

Dany thought to herself, should she accept that word as truth, is he lying? He seemed adamant in his two speeches, what would he have to gain by lying? Surely he knows that there is no way he can achieve victory? And still as she said, she regarded Daario as a type of friend, or is it just her good nature that's clouding her judgement?

 

"Very well Daario, I will speak to the King tonight concerning your proposal." Dany promised him. 

 

Daario breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Your Grace."

 

A few seconds of silence passed with Daario smiling at Dany and looking into her eyes until she put a stop to it.

 

"If Jon accepts, we'll have you inducted into the Kingsguard after Prince Daemon's nameday. It's getting late Daario and I have to attend Lady Stark and my daughter Rhaeanna." Dany told him. 

 

"Goodnight, Daenerys." Daario told her.

 

Dany silently nodded her goodbye to Daario and turned around to tuck her baby boy in his crib while softly singing lullabies in High Valyrian to him, completely unaware of Daario standing out of her doorway his eyes on her with a look of longing and desire before eventually leaving.

 

Nightfall descended on King's Landing as everyone made their way to their bedchambers. Since it was their first day being together after three years of catching up to do. Rhae, Ned and Torrhen were placed in the children's nursery room where they all slept together.

 

As Gendry removed his cloak and boots, he basically jumped on the large bed and exhaled a sigh of comfort. While his beautiful wife was too busy angrily undoing her braids looking in the mirror. 

 

"I'm taking it you eventually found Elenea?" Gendry asked realisng why his wife was angry. 

 

"Torrhen's a smart boy, he can handle himself she said, he's a four year old! Gods know what could have happened when he was on his own around the grounds." Sansa exclaimed in anger. 

 

Gendry grimaced. "The majority of the lords and ladies here are decent people Sanz-" 

 

"I know but that's not the case Gendry! Elenea should have been with him! I told her to be with him!" Sansa huffed.

 

Gendry had to admit that when his Sansa was annoyed, it sparked the desire he felt for her, and tonight was no exception.

 

"Where was she anyway?" Gendry asked Sansa. 

 

"She was talking with her handmaidens and guards, I heard her say something like "we'll arrange it after the Prince's nameday" or whatever."

 

Gendry furrowed his brow. "Arrange what?" 

 

Sansa sighed. "I don't know I couldnt get the rest because I rounded on her as soon as I saw her." 

 

Gendry shrugged his shoulders. "Sanz....come to bed." 

 

"I'm busy Gendry."' Sansa told him fixing her hair. 

 

Gendry scoffed and shook his head, Sansa stood up in her small clothes and started suddenly pacing around the room, Gendry couldn't help but notice the way her breasts jiggled and her chest rise and fall when breathing. He was rock solid seconds later. 

 

"Now that you've mentioned what she meant by arranging it. What did she mean? What is she planning?" Sansa asked herself as he paced around the room.

 

"Sanz.." Gendry whined. 

 

"What if she's planning something bad? Anything to damage Jon and Daenerys' relationship or worse their leadership.?" She asked again. 

 

"Sansa.." Gendry repeated.

 

"I don't trust Elenea Glover anymore now, Gods only know what she's planning.." Sansa said. 

 

Gendry wasnt even listening to Sansa now, more preoccupied with gazing at her beautiful body, snug in her small clothes, waiting to rip them off her completely, place her on the bed and fuck her into-

 

"Are you even listening to me?" Sansa asked him with her hands on her hips. 

 

Gendry splutterd out of his daze to see his wife staring at him expectantly.

 

"Ahh a-hem, carry on." Gendry smiled at his wife. 

 

Sansa fought to urge to smile along with Gendry, instead she sighed and went back to the table to undo her hair.

 

Gendry having enough told Sansa again. "Come to bed Sansa." 

 

"I will in a moment." Sansa said.

 

Gendry unwilling to be defeated. "No, now."

 

Sansa turned around to face Gendry. "I _will_  in a moment I said." 

 

"And _I_ said now." Gendry said. 

 

Sansa huffed and ignored her husband until she heard barefooted footsteps coming closer to her, looking in the mirror was a mistake as she saw Gendry's sculpted muscular body approaching behind her making her breathing shallow, but regardless she did not budge.

 

Genddy stood naked behind his wife while she sat on her chair brushing her hair. Once again he ordered 

 

"Come to bed my little wolf." He breathed in her ear.

 

Sansa's throat constricted and sweat began forming on her skin. 

 

"Why should I?" She boldly asked. 

 

"Because I said so." Gendry stated as a matter of fact.

 

"Dangerous move my lord, wolves often feast on stags." Sansa remarked. 

 

"Yet this stag always feasts on his wolf." Gendry growled out. 

 

Sansa looked down her bodice to see Gendry's hand going straight for her breast where he cupped and massaged it.

 

"Well you know what you want I'll give you that Gendry." Sansa lightly chuckled looking at Gendry's hand groping her breast.

 

"And I often get what I want, Sansa." Gendry whispered kissing the side of Sansa's neck.

 

Sansa chuckled and turned her head to kiss Gendry on the lips who in return devoured her lips. Sansa wrapped her arms around Gendry's neck and Gendry lifted his wife out of the chair and carried her to the bed, where he layed her down.

 

The race for dominance was on as Sansa and Gendry's tongues wared against each other. Sansa locking her legs around Gendry's waist while Gendry gripped her hips and moving his lips down along her throat which earned a pleasurable moan from Sansa. 

 

Sansa rose up from Gendry to pull her small clothes off to be in her nude form.

 

Gendry blew through his mouth in astonishment at Sansa's large breasts. "Seven Hells, have they gotten bigger?" 

 

Sansa's head threw itself back with the uproarious laughter at that statement. "I don't know, do they look bigger?" She asked looking at her teats.

 

Gendry licked his lips. "They certainly look _juicier."_ Gendry wiggled his tongue along Sansa's nipples and sucked on her breasts.

 

"Ohhh Gendry..ohhh.." Sansa moaned running her fingers through his slicked back hair and beard. 

 

"It's been three years, I think it's about time I got you with child again my wife." Gendry whispered to her while feasting on her tits.

 

Sansa shivered at the mention of having more children. Whilst she knew full well bearing children was not an enjoyable experience, she couldn't deny in her heart she wanted another little baby, maybe a little girl with Gendry's midnight hair and ocean eyes.

 

Sansa shoved Gendry back down on the bed, grabbed his cock and slid down making them both groan in pleasure.

 

"Would you like that, my lord?" Sansa said whilst riding her husband, her hands on his chest for support while his squeezed and gripped her arse while she fucked him. 

 

"Would you like to see me full with your seed?" Sansa gasped out as Gendry's hands went from her ass back to her tits where he fondeled them roughly. 

 

"Yes." Gendry hissed out as his wife moaned in pleasure sending him over the edge and making his grip on her body much more forceful.

 

"What would you like? Boy, a girl? Both?" Sansa asked as she bounced up and down on Gendry's lock hard cock throwing her fiery head back in bliss. 

 

"Either or, no difference to me, I'll love them equally." Gendry said passionately whilst beneath his wife. 

 

Sansa felt as though she would start weeping when her husband said that, nevertheless she maintained her composure and rode him rapidly, until he expertly switched them over resulting in him on top and she on the bottom. 

 

Gednry smirked at Sansa's shocked face, he continued where she left off and plunged his way further down into her slick soft cunt.

 

Sansa held onto Gendry's shoulders for dear life as she screamed and buckled as she knew she was very nearly on the edge of coming undone. 

 

Gendry's face made him look like a raging bull or a stag, the _Bull Stag_  as everyone called him and rightly so as his endurance and strength where one to be reckoned with.

 

"GENDRY!" Sansa screamed as her orgasm hit her hard, arching her back as far as she could, she squirmed when she she felt his hot seed sliding down her cunt, where she hoped and prayed the seed would grow into their child.

 

Gendry thrusted a few more times to make sure his seed got into his wife, when finished he dropped his face down on Sansa's chest as they both breathed heavily after making love, sweat everywhere on their bodies.

 

Gendry rolled off his wife and layed down on his side of the bed, soon his wife smiled and kissed him on the lips, she willingly went into her husbands open arm to be dropped around her shoulder while she rested her head on his chest.

 

Both laughing together at the noise they had made during fucking each other, Gendry lightly patted her bottom, and kissed her on the head goodnight. 

 

Sansa snuggled into her husbands embrace, a smitten smile on her face knowing than more than likely after tonight she will become pregnant again. 

 

After Dany had changed into her evening wear to settle for the night she turned and saw Jon sitting on the bed a tankard of ale in his hands.

 

She blushed when she saw him looking at her as if he wanted to devour her whole.

 

"You should start wearing something more appropriate at night, you make me want to lose my mind sometimes wearing dresses like that." Jon chuckled.

 

"How cruel of me." Dany smirked sitting on the bed.

 

"Very cruel.." Jon whispered gazing at his wife's body.

 

Dany thought to best get this out of the way sooner than later.

 

"What is it? I can tell by your face you have to something to say." Jon sighed putting his tankard down on the table beside their bed.  

 

Dany crossed her legs on the bed and sat up. "It's about Daario."

 

Jon shot up. "What the fuck has he done this time?"

 

"He confronted me earlier when I put Daemon in his crib, he wanted me to convince you to assign him directly to the Kingsguard." Daenerys told Jon who shook his head.

 

"And will you?" Dany asked Jon.

 

Jon scoffed. "Will I fuck." Not a chance he was going to have Daario Naharis lurking around the Red Keep.

 

"Then why did you say last night you would speak to Aidan about organizing the trials?" Dany said forcefully.

 

"I never said that, I said I would warn Aidan about Daario concerning the trials, I never said I would ask him to organize them." Jon told her. 

 

"Well Daario has asked me to tell you to assign him directly without the trials." Dany said. 

 

Jon glared at this information. "Why? Why do you want him in the Kingsguard?" Jon asked her. 

 

"He can still be of use to me, he was a very valuable asset to me while in Meereen." Dany said. 

 

"I'm sure he was." Jon scoffed to himself. 

 

Dany lightly glared at Jon and folded her arms. "What do you mean by that?"

 

"You know what I mean by that-"

 

"Daario promised me if he is assigned to the Kingsuard, he will never try to seduce me." Dany told him. 

 

Jon looked at her in shock and laughed lightly. "And you actually believed him?" 

 

"If he is lying, I will personally make him regret it." Dany said to Jon. 

 

"Dany, I dont trust the man." Jon said fiercely. 

 

"I understand that Jon, but he won't be able to do anything to us, surely you should know that?" Dany asked Jon. 

 

"Your the one who said that he will return to Meereen after Daemon's nameday, why has this changed all of a sudden?" Jon questioned Dany who sighed heavily. 

 

"I welcome anyone into our service who can prove themselves worthy, Daario has shown me he is worthy of being in our service, I still consider him a friend, but I love and want you Jon, you alone will have me all of me, not Daario and if he's not happy with it, he can go fuck himself as you would say." Dany smiled at Jon.

 

Jon couldn't help but laugh along with Daenerys. Eventually he sighed and looked at Dany's expectant face.

 

"When?" Jon asked her. 

 

"I told him after Daemon's nameday." Dany answered him. 

 

Jon sighed and was silent for a while before silently nodding his head in acceptance. "Fine, but if he tries anything Dany, I'll kill him." He told her seriously.

 

"I'll kill him myself Jon if he tries anything." Dany made clear and challenged Jon. 

 

"We'll both kill him if he tries anything." Jon laughed. 

 

"Like a loving couple." Dany said making them both laugh.

 

"Now enough about him, come over here." Dany pulled Jon on top of her kissing his lips and running her fingers through Jon's hair.

 

Jon kissing his wife with a passion and running his hands along her petite body.

 

Suddenly Dany started laughing, Jon stopped kissing her to see what was so funny.

 

"Do you remember what I asked you to do yesterday?" She said laughing.

 

Jon shook his head in confusion. 

 

"After you un-husbandly struck me, I asked you to do something that would make me feel better." Dany said between fits of giggles.

 

Jon realized what she was referring to. 

 

Dany tunred away from Jon pulling her dress up to her waist and sticking her naked ass out in front of Jon's face.

 

"Kiss my arse, sweet husband." Dany deviously smirked at him. 

 

Jon grew hard just looking at Dany's round buttocks, the three years they been fucking each other, he's always smacked and grabbed and pitched and smacks it again, very seldom has he kissed it, not that there was anything wrong with kissing her arse of course.

 

Jon grabbed hold of Dany's hips making her squeal in giggles in anticipation.

 

"Just as well you have a decent arse." Jon grumbled out before kissing each of Dany's cheeks, running his tongue along the bottom part of her cunt and then back to kissing her cheeks. 

 

Dany moaned as his tongue invaded her ass and cunt, and giggled whenever he kissed her bottom. 

 

"Imagine what the Kingsguard would think and say, if they knew their King was ordered by his Queen to kiss her arse eveydDAYYYY!!! JONNN!!!!!!" Dany squealed as Jon sank his teeth into Dany's left hand arse cheek, growling like a wild wolf while shaking his head around biting onto her bottom.

 

Dany eventually wrestled her arse of her husbands mouth. Dany inspected her cheek to see a red mark bearing teeth imprinted on her bottom, she looked up to see Jon on his side, she couldn't tell if he was laughing or crying, or both. 

 

"JON! LOOK AT MY ARSE!" Dany scolded him.

 

"I CAN'T BREATH!" Jon exclaimed holding his sides during his fit of laughter. 

 

Dany threw a pillow at his head, and then rubbed the part of her bum he basically chewed on. 

 

Jon wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes and made his way to his wife.

 

"I probably won't be able to sit on chair tomorrow!" Dany spat at Jon.

 

"That way you'll think of me." Jon said in delight. 

 

"Think of paying you back you little prick." Dany snarled at her husband. 

 

"Hopefully a pleasurable type of punishment, will you tell me?" Jon grinned at Dany.

 

"Why don't I show you?" Dany said grabbing a hold of Jon's crotch, digging her nails in.

 

Jon groaned and looked at Dany's fire blazing eyes as she stroked him from balls to cock.

 

She shoved him on the bed ripping off his breeches.

 

She smiled at his bewildered face. Freed his cock from her hand so it stood long and hard....before wrapping her entire mouth around Jon's length.

 

Dany sucked and kissed Jon's cock, moving her head up and down to the sound of Jon moaning and growling.

 

If this was a punishment, Jon couldn't have thought of a more blissful one than having Daenerys Targareyn sucking his cock for dear life.

 

Daenerys liked to suck Jon's penis, just as he liked eating her out, she never done with anyone especially not Daario, but for her loving husband she was willing to do whatever pleased him. 

 

"DANY! I'M I'M GONNA COME!" Jon growled out as he clenched the bed sheets before exploding his load into disuse willing mouth. 

 

Dany simply swallowed Jon's seed down her throat, and made it her mission to suck Jon's cock until it was dry from his seed spilling out.

 

"My dirty little dragon." Jon weakily chuckled as Dany dried her mouth then climbed into the bed sheets along with Jon. 

 

"Was that my punishment?" Jon asked Dany as he stroked her hair.

 

"No." Dany said simply. 

 

Jon raised a questioning eyebrow. 

 

"For the rest of the night, you are not allowed to touch me in anyway or kiss me, for the WHOLE night." Dany said to dumbstruck Jon. 

 

Jon mumbled and stutters in dismay as Dany stood up and all but swept her dress off her leaving her naked before climbing back into bed with Jon.

 

"You can look, but you can't touch, that is your punishment Jon Snow." Dany told him running her hands on her chest before turning away lying on her side so she could give him a healthy view of her red marked bum sticking out at him.

 

Jon crawled over to kiss Dany on her head.

 

"What did I just say?" She scolded him.

 

Jon crawled back to his place.

 

"Good boy, Nighty night." Dany said sweetly.

 

"Bitch." Jon remarked making Daenerys laugh out loud.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do you think Daario is telling the truth? Will he live up to his end of the bargain? And what was Elenea "arranging" with her people? Something unpleasant perhaps?  
> Hope not. Or is Sansa just being paranoid? So many unanswered questions. But we'll have to wait and see...

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired to me by the story "Jealousy" created by "lovecomesinattheeyes" be sure to check out their work! I was really impressed by their work I thought it would be fun to gender-swap the circumstances. I know people will think this as plagiarising, sorry if you think that- not my intention. But I am so interested in this workpiece that I would like to meld it into something new. But in all fairness, most of the credit should be given to "lovecomesinattheeyes" for being the inspiration of this story. 
> 
> Regardless let me know what you thought in the comments below!


End file.
